Le Bien qui fait mal
by Mushexor
Summary: Angleterre, début du XIXe s. UA: Edward Masen est un jeune vampire envoyé à Waves Hill pour être le précepteur de Bella Swan, afin d'acquérir ce qu'il désire le plus depuis près de 70 ans: une vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Le Bien qui fait mal.

**Paring:** Edward et Bella

**Rating:** M pour dark thèmes et lemons

**Auteures:** Mushexor

**Publication: **On va essayer deux fois par mois.

**Résumé:** Angleterre, début du XIXe s. Edward Masen est un jeune vampire envoyé à Waves Hill pour être le précepteur de Bella Swan, afin d'acquérir ce qu'il désire le plus depuis près de 70 ans: une vie.

* * *

**Note:**

Bonsoir.

Comme d'habitude, c'est un peu stressées que nous vous proposons notre nouvelle idée qui à la base devait être notre OS pour le concours de Bloody Valentine, mais nous nous sommes dit qu'une fic serait plus appropriée.

Alors pourquoi ce contexte? Déjà, défi personnel lol Puis, nous adorons toutes les deux Jane Austen, c'est un peu un hommage à cette époque qu'elle a décrite dans ses romans. Ensuite, je - Mush - adore l'Histoire avec un grand H, tout élément historique sera donc - normalement - véridique. Vous trouverez des notes en fin de chapitre pour plus d'explications.

En espérant vous charmer... :p Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours si vous le voulez bien. Bizouxxx!

* * *

**Le Bien qui fait mal**

**

* * *

**_Prologue_

_***_

_*  
_

La diligence roulait à vives allures malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur le Cheshire, en ce Dimanche 7 Février 1803. A travers la fenêtre, je regardais défiler les champs à perte de vue, les petites fermes et les principaux domaines des membres de la pairie (1) et de la noblesse (2). Ils se ressemblaient tous, fiers et orgueilleux, à l'imagine de leurs propriétaires, surplombant les vallées, dominant les étangs et les forêts.

La quatre chevaux fit un virage serré sur la droite, et je pus contempler cette fois la mer; nous étions presque arrivés.

Je me redressai et serrai dans ma main droite la dernière fiole de sang pour le voyage que Carlisle m'avait donné juste avant mon départ. Il m'avait conseillé de les boire à intermittence régulière afin que la couleur de mes yeux ne change pas trop radicalement et trop brusquement. Je regardai le liquide, fasciné par sa couleur carmin, dégoûté par l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi...

" _Fais très attention... Ta mission est la plus ardue de toutes. C'est ta dernière étape avant ton entrée dans le monde. Ne nous déçois pas. _"

Pourquoi cela m'était-il arrivé? Pourquoi moi, et pas un autre...

C'était une question que je me posais depuis plus d'une vie humaine.

Parfois, lorsque ma soif était trop difficile, qu'elle était obsédante, aliénante, que j'avais envie de mettre fin à ce calvaire, mourir pour être enfin en paix - ou un semblant de paix - je maudissais Carlisle de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort, certes certaine, mais tellement plus préférable.

Je maudissais mon semblant de vie, mi mort, mi vivant, je haïssais le monde qui évoluait en dehors des murs dans les quels j'étais enfermé depuis près de soixante-dix ans, j'exécrais le sang qui m'aidait à survivre et l'avidité que je ressentais lorsque la gorge puissante d'un homme, le rougissement d'une femme s'offraient - heureusement rarement - à mes yeux.

J'idolatrais la nuit sans étoile que j'apercevais à travers les fenêtres de ma cage dorée, le silence de la forêt décrite dans les romans, le roulement des vagues sur la mer en pleine tempête sur les tableaux qui ornaient le cabinet de Carlisle, la solitude, amie fidèle et bienveillante.

J'idolatrais également la Mort dans toute sa noblesse, Dante et son _Enfer_, mystérieux et macabre, Horace Walpole et son _Château d'Otrante_, mystique, hors du temps et tellement irréel, le Marquis de Sade et sa _Justine ou les malheurs de la vertu,_ immoral, redouté... exquis.

" Le domaine de Waves Hill est en vue, Monsieur! " Me cria la voix étouffée par la pluie du cocher.

Je cherchai dans ma poche intérieure le cachet que m'avait remis Carlisle de la part du gouverneur Swan, comte du Cheshire, haut dignitaire de la chambre des Lords et père de ma future élève, Isabella Mary Swan. Une jeune fille de 17 ans à qui je devais m'évertuer à enseigner les arts et les lettres et qui avait déjà renvoyé trois précepteurs cette saison.

Carlisle l'avait choisie tout particulièrement à cause de ça. Son caractère insaisissable, la blancheur de sa peau, la rougeur de ses joues, la mélodie de sa voix, la douceur de son épiderme... Le parfum infernal et entêtant de son sang. Il l'avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant et il pensait qu'elle était parfaite pour la dernière épreuve de mon apprentissage.

Si jamais j'arrivais à me conduire sereinement avec elle, en parfait gentleman, courtois et discret, si jamais j'arrivais à rester avec elle le temps de presqu'une année sans qu'elle ait des soupçons sur ma nature, sans que je ne goûte une seule fois son sang, alors il m'accorderait ce que je lui demande depuis plus d'un demi-siècle... Une vie. Une vraie. Plus d'enfermement, plus de sang dans des fioles... Je pourrai errer pour l'éternité, voyager, étudier, comprendre, savoir et qui sait, peut-être même... aimer.

Je sentis la voiture ralentir et me penchai légèrement à la fenêtre. Le manoir de Waves Hill se dressait à une trentaine de mètres devant moi, gris, triste. Les grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient noires et semblaient sans vie. Un vrai tombeau... Parfait pour moi, en l'occurence.

Les deux valets s'activaient à descendre mes bagages, et le cocher tentait tant bien que mal de garder les chevaux au calme. Le vent battait en rafales et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fortement.

Je bus ma dernière fiole d'un trait et tendis la main vers le loquet de la portière avant qu'un des valets ne le fasse. Je descendis lentement, le cachet toujours serré dans ma main, lorsque la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années qui essayait de distinguer mon visage et dont le coeur semblait battre d'excitation. Elle finit par dévaler les marches du perron gris et s'avança vers moi en courant, après avoir relevé ses jupons. Elle parla quelques secondes avec l'un de mes gens et se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux alors qu'elle me détaillait rapidement. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la pluie alors que son coeur battait légèrement plus vite.

Je n'avais pas eu ce problème avec mon entourage; peut-être qu'avec une femme, mes sens étaient plus aiguisés... Elle finit par s'incliner devant moi et me cria pour couvrir le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient - bien que cela n'était absolument pas nécessaire - :

" Bienvenu à Waves Hill, Monsieur Masen. Ma maîtresse vous attend dans le Petit Salon, deuxième porte sur votre droite. "

Elle me fit une révérence et je m'inclinai sèchement à mon tour, voulant m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son cou blanc et fin que j'entrapercevais sous la dentelle délicate du col de sa tenue.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le manoir et en montai les marches. Je m'arrêtai un instant et pénétrai dans la demeure.

Mon regard s'attarda alors sur les portraits qui tapissaient les murs - tous des hommes en tenue officielle, les anciens comtes du Cheshire - sur le manque de meuble qui ornait le vestibule, sur le tapis rouge sang qui menait à l'escalier de marbre un peu plus loin sur la gauche. L'atmosphère était austère mais il y régnait une forte personnalité qui incitait au recueillement et au silence lorsqu'on y pénétrait.

Je regardai les portes qui s'étalaient sur ma droite et vis la deuxième légèrement entre-ouverte. Je refermai le coche derrière moi et m'avançai silencieusement, d'un pas aérien vers mon ultime épreuve. Vers celle qui devait décider si j'allais vivre ou mourir. Arrivé devant le double battant, je dépliai et repliai deux fois mes doigts qui ne tenaient pas le cachet et toquai doucement contre le chêne brut.

" Entrez. "

Baissant les yeux, je poussai délicatement la porte et m'avançai dans la pièce.

J'entendis un immense feu crépiter dans l'âtre sur ma droite, des battements de coeur réguliers juste devant, un souffle lent... Je me tournai légèrement et fis une révérence avant de lever enfin les yeux sur elle.

Mon regard voyagea sur une robe d'intérieur bleu presque marine, s'arrêta sur la main diaphane qui tenait un exemplaire de roman à la reliure dorée, remonta sur la taille fine soulignée par une ceinture aussi bleu marine, découvrit le galbe d'une poitrine mise en valeur par un corset, la peau blanche qui semblait irradier à la lueur des flammes, la croix simple en or, portée en ras-du-cou, le cou gracile, fin et enfin ce visage... Des traits délicats et réguliers en forme de coeur, une bouche légèrement pulpeuse et rosée, un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux marron qui m'observaient à travers d'épais cils noirs. Ses cheveux chatein foncé étaient relevés sur la nuque et elle me toisait d'un regard critique en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je m'inclinai une nouvelle fois avec raideur alors que j'entendais son sang circuler dans ses veines, que j'écoutais malgré moi les battements de son coeur, que je sentais son souffle entrer et sortir de ses poumons, que l'odeur de son corps commençait déjà à m'envahir. Carlisle avait raison: elle était mortelle... Un poison sous une apparence charnelle et délicate.

" Edward Masen, Miss Swan. Je suis mandaté par votre père pour être votre nouveau précepteur. " Murmurai-je.

Je me redressai et mon regard s'attarda encore une fois sur le galbe de ses seins, où je devinai sans mal le coeur pulser. Elle dût s'en rendre compte car ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent légèrement mais je restai tout de même un instant à la fixer avant de contempler les gerbes de feu lécher le bois dans la cheminée. Malgré moi, cette vision me fit tressaillir.

" Quel âge avez-vous? " Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton abrupt.

Je jetai un regard à son visage et vis le sang affluer à ses joues. Damnation!...

Elle me demandait mon âge... Je pouvais faire un peu d'humour et lui dire le vrai; je la verrai pâlir ou au contraire, rougir encore plus... Carlisle voulait me faire tenter le Diable...

" J'ai 24 ans, Miss. - L'âge au quel j'ai cessé d'être un humain...

_ C'est bien jeune pour être précepteur. Nous n'avons même pas dix ans de différence.

_ J'ai étudié à Eton et à Oxford. Cela a semble-t-il contenté votre père. Répliquai-je sur un ton acide.

_ Soit. Puisque tel est le désir de mon père. " Répondit-elle sur un ton sombre et froid.

Je la toisai un moment et scrutai son visage pour savoir ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

Son ton froid et méfiant pouvaient n'être qu'un simple subterfuge. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un étranger pour elle et j'allais devoir vivre sous son propre toit, habiter à côté de ses appartements, " dîner " avec elle et lui apprendre ce que toute jeune fille en âge de se marier doit savoir afin d'attirer un bon parti.

La carnation de ses joues était toujours aussi rouge et son coeur battait toujours légèrement plus vite alors qu'elle soutenait encore mon regard sur elle avec aplomb et distance. Je la vis un moment serrer des dents et refermer ses doigts sur le livre qu'elle tenait en tremblant imperceptiblement.

" Votre père m'a confié un cachet à votre intention. " Finis-je par lui dire en m'avançant vers elle avec hésitation.

Elle se redressa et inspira à grandes goulées d'air sans quitter mon visage des yeux ou plutôt, mon regard.

Voulant cacher le malaise qui naissait en moi, je posai rapidement la missive sur la table basse devant elle et me reculai de quelques pas.

Elle brisa le contact visuel et tendit une main fine et blanche pour saisir la lettre, qu'elle décacheta et lut en fronçant les sourcils.

" Bien... Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez monter dans vos appartements, un valet va vous y conduire. " Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence en repliant le message.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte sans plus un regard pour moi, avec raideur, lorsque je lui demandai platement:

" Quand voulez-vous commencer vos exercices? "

Elle se figea et me répondit sans me regarder:

" Dès demain matin. Plus tôt nous aurons commencé, plus tôt vous serez libéré de vos obligations.

_ Je crains fort que ma présence ne vous soit imposée plus longtemps, Miss. Votre père m'a mandaté jusqu'à la nouvelle année prochaine.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il vous tiendra rigueur de ne pas me supporter jusqu'au mois prochain.

_ A l'instar des trois précédents. Répliquai-je, sarcastique.

_ A l'instar des trois précédents. Répéta-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

_ A ce rythme, vous ne trouverez jamais un parti susceptible de vous vouloir. Vous allez pourtant bientôt atteindre la seconde jeunesse... "

Elle eut un sourire moqueur, se tourna vers moi et me défia du regard, ses joues redevenues pâles.

" Il n'est visiblement jamais venu à l'esprit de quiconque que cela pourrait être une finalité de mon comportement.

_ En étant l'une des héritières les plus en vue du royaume, cela semble insensé. Votre père vous mariera, de gré ou de force, n'ayant pas eu d'enfant mâle. Il ne peut se permettre que son nom s'éteigne et il le sait parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi il s'acharne à vous donner un semblant d'éducation que vous devriez être fière de pouvoir recevoir, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres.

_ Cette chance que j'aie, je l'offrirais volontiers à d'autres. Contentez-vous d'assurer vos fonctions, et ne cherchez pas à vous mêler des alliances que l'on tentera de m'imposer. Ce qui concerne ma vie, je m'en préoccuperai seule. Me dit-elle, froide.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une femme; vous n'avez pas la voix à ce chapitre. "

Ses joues prirent une légère couleur rosée qui me fit déglutir et me crisper. Son coeur avait reprit une cadence plus accentuée et je sentais la colère et le dédain émaner de sa peau.

" Et vous ne valez pas mieux que vos pairs. Vous n'aurez pas plus d'influence sur mon attitude. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Là n'est pas mon intention. Je vous mets simplement en garde pour votre avenir et votre comportement envers moi. Vous auriez beau être froide et hautaine à l'image des lieux que vous habitez, vous ne me ferez pas partir. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui a poussé mes confrères à fuir votre compagnie.

_ Vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir, j'imagine. "

Je la toisai un instant avant de m'incliner avec raideur.

" Je mangerai dans mes appartements, la route a été longue, je vous épargnerai donc ma présence pour la soirée. A demain. "

Elle me fit une légère révérence, et s'en alla d'un pas qu'elle voulait sans doute digne, sans un mot.

Je soupirai et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, afin de les humidifier un temps soit peu. A peine une demie heure que j'étais là, et ma gorge était déjà sèche. Pourquoi Carlisle m'avait-il infligé ça? Pourquoi me tenter avec tant de véhémence? Car cette femme était une tentation... à l'emportement, l'agacement, la colère, le désir de voir jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait me tenir tête. Le désir de la voir rougir un tant soit peu, de sentir l'odeur de son sang chaud m'envahir.

" Monsieur Masen?... Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. " Me dit une voix féminine depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Je me tournai lentement vers elle et vis la même jeune femme qui m'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt. Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite et elle me dévisageait toujours avec autant de complaisance.

Un rictus déforma ma bouche et son coeur s'emballa encore un peu tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et s'engouffrait dans le hall.

Je la suivis sans un mot et montai derrière elle les marches de l'imposant escalier.

" Lord Swan vous a assigné dans l'étage des invités. Contrairement à d'habitude, vous ne logerez pas à celui des domestiques, sous les toitures. La bibliothèque se trouve au premier étage, là où se trouvent les appartements de ma maîtresse; vous pouvez vous y rendre quand bon vous semble. Les instruments de musique s'y trouvent également. " me dit-elle lorsque nous arrivions au second étage.

Je regardai furtivement les quelques portraits - moins présents qu'au rez-de-chaussée - et les natures mortes qui ornaient les murs, m'habituant à la personnalité des lieux. Je m'arrêtai alors devant le portrait d'une jeune femme dont la carnation me rappela étrangement celle de mon hôte. Plus brune, mais aussi pâle et aussi fine, elle surplombait, dans une robe rose pastel, un paysage sombre et inquiétant. Une lumière dans les ténèbres...

" Lady Caroline de Brunswick. Epouse du Prince de Galles, cousin de notre roi, George IV.(3) Une amie autrefois intime de Lord Swan.

_ Les couleurs sont saisissantes... Qui en est l'auteur? Murmurai-je sans quitter le portrait des yeux.

_ Un certain Thomas Lawrence (4), Monsieur. "

Je hochai de la tête en silence et me détournai pour croiser des yeux bleus curieux. Je me reculai d'un pas lorsque je remarquai qu'elle se tenait juste à côté de moi, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Un grognement imperceptible sortit de ma gorge et elle recula à son tour avant de faire précipitamment demi-tour.

J'entendai son coeur battre follement dans sa poitrine et passai une main tremblante sur mon visage, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

A quelques pas de là, elle ouvrit un double battant sur la gauche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Regardant une dernière fois le portrait, je finis par m'avancer vers mes appartements.

Je remarquai immédiatement mes affaires posées à l'entrée, les fenêtres immenses et claires qui surplombaient le domaine de Waves Hill, le ton vert pastel qui recouvrait les murs et mon regard fut attiré par un nouveau portrait au dessus de l'âtre devant le quel la femme de chambre s'activait.

Les cheveux chatein foncé, le visage en forme de coeur et la peau pâle me rappelèrent ma pupille et me firent frissonner.

" Lady Renee de Winster, comtesse de Swan, notre regrettée maîtresse.

_ Elle est décédée? Murmurai-je en contemplant l'air paisible du visage féminin.

_ Il y a trois années, déjà. Une mauvaise fièvre. Cela a bouleversé mes maîtres, mais de différentes façons. Lord Swan ne vient pratiquement plus en ces lieux à part pour la saison de chasse, et Miss Swan se refuse à quitter le refuge préféré de sa mère.

_ Elle ne va jamais à Londres?

_ Jamais, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas faute à Lord Swan d'avoir essayé. "

Je hochai une nouvelle la tête et m'avançai silencieusement vers les fenêtres, sans m'attarder sur le reste de la pièce.

" Voulez-vous du thé? " Me demanda la femme de chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et l'observai un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête. Elle soutint nerveusement mon regard; je le sentais au tremblement de ses mains, à son sang qui pulsait dans sa gorge, à son souffle légèrement saccadé et finit par me faire une petite révérence maladroite.

" Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Je suis à votre entière disposition. "

A ces mots, un rictus déforma ma bouche et ses joues s'enflammèrent une nouvelle fois, me faisant déglutir.

Carlisle avait parlé de mon élève... pas de la femme de chambre.

" Votre nom? Murmurai-je.

_ ... Jessica, Monsieur. Jessica Stanley. Souffla-t-elle, le coeur palpitant.

_ Eh bien, Jessica... Je vous appellerai en cas de besoin. "

Je lui fis un signe de la tête avant de retourner vers le paysage gris, pluvieux et venteux.

De longues minutes après que les portes se soient refermées derrière moi, je me détachai de ma contemplation et me dirigeai vers mes bagages. J'ouvris le plus petit coffre et le regardai avant de sortir une fiole de sang. A la vue du liquide, la gorge s'assécha et l'avidité de me gagna. Je la débouchai et posai mon regard sur le lit recouvert d'une tenture blanche, à ma gauche. J'y allai m'assoir et portai la fiole à mes lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque le sang coula le long de ma gorge et réprimai un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'une question commençait à tourner dans ma tête pour la première fois depuis mon départ: étais-je vraiment prêt à affronter ça?...

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_(1) et (2): rangs sociaux de la haute société anglaise

(3): Caroline de Brunswick ( 1768 - 1821 ) épouse du Duc George-Frédéric Auguste de Hanovre, prince de Galles. Fut la maîtresse du peintre Thomas Lawrence.

(4): Thomas Lawrence ( 1769 - 1830 ) célèbre portraitiste anglais.


	2. I La Nouvelle Héloïse

**Note:**

Bonsoir.

Comme promis, nous vous livrons notre premier chapitre de notre fic " spéciale " qui a suscité pas mal d'intérêt - nous sommes flattées -. Nous sommes désolées de ne pas vous répondre cette fois-ci personnellement, mais nous nous rattraperons la prochaine fois.

Je - Mush... - tiens à préciser que je resterai assez évasive sur certains points d'évènements et aspects de la personnalité d'Edward mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'éclaircira avec le temps. L'ambiance a été choisi aussi par rapport à un auteur du XXème pour qui j'ai eu un coup de coeur il y a quelques mois: Julien Gracq qui a repris dans son œuvre le thème du romantisme noir que nous essayons de vous retranscrire ici tout en étant attachées à Jane Austen. Ce qui peut paraître maladroit; ce n'est pas un truc facile à faire lol

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture, bizouxxx et à dans 15 jours!

* * *

_Première partie: La Nouvelle Héloïse_

_***_

_*  
_

_Carlisle, mon très cher guide._

_Après près de douze jours de voyage infernal et peu confortable, nous sommes enfin arrivés. Et je l'ai enfin rencontré._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'exprime un quelconque intérêt ou soulagement avec un adverbe tel que " enfin ", peut-être est-ce parce que je vois désormais de quoi tu parlais lorsque tu évoquais sa peau laiteuse, sa voix cristalline, la carnation de ses joues... Tu as juste omis un accent sur son caractère de petite fille riche, hautaine et presqu'aussi froide que moi et surtout, cette fâcheuse tendance qu'elle a à faire sortir de ses gons son interlocuteur, en l'occurrence, moi. Cette femme est la réincarnation de Lilith (1), dans quoi m'as-tu entraîné? Pourquoi tant de souffrance et d'acharnement à mon encontre?_

_Je suis certain que tu te demandes comment s'est passé notre premier entretient. Je te rassure, il a été plus court que je ne l'aurais cru - je crains seulement demain, lorsque mon combat personnel débutera -. Elle m'attendait dans le Petit Salon - quelle demeure obscure... Je n'aurais pas entendu son coeur battre, j'aurais eu des doutes sur son humanité - et elle m'attendait sans chaperon! Mais j'imagine qu'à l'instar des trois précédents précepteurs, celle-ci a fui sa compagnie. A peine étais-je entré qu'elle me jaugeait déjà. Comment peut-on avoir un a priori sur une personne que l'on ne connaît pas? Comment la condamner sans appel alors qu'elle n'a même pas ouvert la bouche, ni prononcé le moindre mot? Comment a-t-elle pu avoir un jugement sur ma personne juste en étant dans la même pièce que moi? Car c'est ce qu'elle a fait, assurément. Tu aurais vu son regard méfiant! Tu aurais vu son attitude! Par l'Enfer, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là? Ne te suis-je pas un tant soit peu cher?  
_  
_Il est vrai que si je réussis la mission que vous m'avez confié, je pourrai être fier de moi et avoir ce que je vous demande depuis toutes ces années, mais là, Carlisle... Là... Je suis comme Tantale (2) qui se penche sur le fleuve, la soif lui déchirant la gorge, et qui vois le breuvage disparaître. Je suis un supplicié que tu as condamné à la pire des tortures!_

_Elle est là, en ce moment même, quelque part dans une pièce au dessous de moi, son odeur est partout, quoi que je fasse, son odeur est là et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas immédiatement oppressé. Il a fallu que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour cela. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était la pièce qui s'attenait à ses appartements. Cette senteur de fleur qu'elle dégage m'a de suite assailli. Elle était partout, quoi que je faisais, quoi que je touchais, elle était là. Ma gorge était pleine de venin, mes mains tremblaient et j'ai dû quitter la salle d'étude plus rapidement que je n'aurais voulu, sans regarder le moindre ouvrage. J'ai erré longtemps dans le dédale des couloirs du manoir, mais mes sens étaient tous en alerte, alors je me suis réfugié dans les écuries. Seul le sang de cheval n'a presque pas d'emprise sur moi, à cause de son goût incipide et âcre. Quel dommage, d'ailleurs. Sachant la puissance et la majesté de l'animal, cela aurait pu être un breuvage des plus exquis._

_J'y suis resté de longues heures, j'ai écouté la pluie tomber, les vagues se fracasser sur les falaises, le tonnerre gronder au loin, mais son visage était déjà incruster dans mon esprit. Son visage... Et sa fragrance. Troublante. Obsédante. Démentielle._

_Oh oui! Carlisle. Pourquoi m'avoir infligé cela?_

_Je crains fort que tu ne doives bientôt m'autoriser à chasser par mes propres moyens. Les fioles ne sont qu'un pauvre substitut et ma soif ne s'apaise pas._

_En espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Fidèlement tien,  
E.A.M_

_***  
_

*

Le jour se levait lorsque je cachetai ma lettre et soupirai en me tournant vers ma chambre plongée dans une semi obscurité. Je pris une fiole de sang d'une main incertaine du petit coffret posé à côté de moi et contemplai un instant les cinq vides échouées sur le bureau. Ma sixième fiole en l'espace d'à peine huit heures. Alors que c'était la ration de trois jours de survie.

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant une aide inespérée, un conseil, un avertissement, un retour à la raison alors que je serrai dans ma main froide la fiole salvatrice, autant pour elle que pour moi. Mes yeux furent attirés par un regard doux et bienveillant. Celui de Renee de Winster, me surplombant dans sa robe pourpre, un livre et une croix finement travaillée dans sa main droite. Je restai un moment à scruter ce visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui de ma pupille et finis par porter la fiole à mes lèvres lorsqu'on toqua doucement à la porte.

Je sursautai et jetai ma fiole pleine et celles qui étaient vides dans le coffret, puis allai défaire nerveusement le lit.

" Entrez. " Dis-je d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Jessica poussa les portes sans un mot, munit d'un plateau où se trouvait une samovar, une tasse en porcelaine, des oeufs et du bacon qui me donnèrent la nausée, puis alla le poser délicatement sur le bureau sans un mot et sans me regarder, après avoir esquisser une révérence.

Je la regardai s'affairer autour de la cheminée où le feu était en train de mourir et entendis les battements assez réguliers de son coeur. Je contemplai ses mains blanches et fines, sa taille moyenne, la blondeur de ses cheveux retenus en chignon au bas de la nuque, la noirceur de son uniforme qui contrastait avec son épiderme. Elle dût sentir mon regard posé sur elle car elle se retourna un instant vers moi et rougit lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard. Mais cela ne m'affecta pas comme cette odeur qui m'avait assailli la veille, dans la bibliothèque.

" Miss Swan vous attend dans une heure, Monsieur. Elle est déjà dans la salle d'étude, mais elle vous laisse le temps de vous restaurer. Me dit-elle en finissant de mettre des bûches dans l'âtre.

_ Elle y est déjà? Elle doit être levée depuis un moment, alors. M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui, Monsieur. Miss passe beaucoup de temps dans les jardins et les écuries. C'est là tout son univers depuis que Monsieur Black est parti... "

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se figea, le coeur manquant un battement. Elle me jeta un regard inquiet et balbutia des excuses que j'eus peine à comprendre.

" Y a-t-il un problème? M'enquis-je.

_ Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous en ai parlé, Monsieur. Je pourrais perdre mon emploi...

_ De quoi donc?

_ De... Monsieur Black. "

Malgré moi, je fronçai les sourcils.

" Je vous en prie, Monsieur! Paniqua-t-elle devant mon silence.

_ Qui était-ce?... Un prétendant? Un amant? "

La perspective qu'Isabella Mary Swan ait connu quelque chose avant moi malgré son jeune âge, me déplut fortement.

" Je ne peux rien dire, pardonnez-moi! "

Elle s'inclina devant moi et sortit sans un mot de plus, le coeur battant lourdement contre ses côtes.

Ainsi donc, ma pupille était sans doute moins froide qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Il allait me falloir l'aide de Julie d'Etanges (3) pour tenter de lui délier la langue.

***

*

Une heure plus tard, je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et entrai, en refermant ma main sur mon exemplaire de La Nouvelle Héloïse. Je me figeai un instant, inspirant par la bouche, les yeux mi-clos, attendant de m'habituer à cette odeur. Car c'était sans doute cela la clef, nul doute là dessus: la patience.

Elle lisait à côté de la fenêtre et ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ma présence. Je me raclai la gorge et m'inclinai légèrement lorsque son regard froid et ennuyé croisa le mien.

Les battements de son coeur me berçaient comme une élégie, m'emmenant sur mon propre chemin de croix, m'appelant à lui, me tentant de le goûter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

" Bien le bonjour, Miss. Dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

_ Bonjour à vous. "

Je m'avançai et vins m'assoir sur une chaise à quelques pas d'elle. Elle me regarda faire et contempla un instant le titre de l'oeuvre que j'avais choisie en haussant un sourcil.

" Jean-Jacques Rousseau?

_ Vous avez quelque chose contre la littérature française, Miss? Répliquai-je sur un ton acerbe, tenant de faire abstraction des battements de son coeur.

_ Aucun. D'autant lorsqu'il s'agit d'un écrivain ayant appartenu au mouvement des Lumières. "

J'eus un rictus et la contemplai un instant alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement de même.

" Je procède par discussion. Nous converserons sur cette oeuvre durant deux heures tous les jours pendant deux semaines et j'enverrai mon compte rendu à votre père quant à vos connaissances. Tout écart de votre conduite lui sera également mentionné, naturellement.

_ Naturellement. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

_ Parfait. L'avez-vous lu? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant le livre.

_ Oui, une fois. Je ne saurais en souffrir la relecture. "

J'inspirai profondément pour m'inciter au calme. Aucune prière ne me sauverait de cette impasse: seuls la résignation, l'abstinence et le désintéressement seraient la clé de mon salut et exauceront mon voeu.

Mes yeux s'égarèrent un instant une fois de plus sur sa poitrine mise en valeur et remontèrent jusqu'au creux de nacre entre ses deux clavicules. La peau y avait l'air si tendre...

" Que pouvez-vous m'en dire? " Murmurai-je en détournant mon regard.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'avoir conscience de mon trouble car elle enchaîna platement:

" Jean-Jacques Rousseau explore les valeurs morales d'autonomie et d'authenticité, fidèle au mouvement révolutionnaire français ; décrit l'exaltation des sentiments avant d'obliger son héroïne à suivre le chemin tout tracé que lui offre la société ; et tout se termine dans la plainte des personnages qui, au fond, se complaisent bien dans leur malheur.

_ Est-ce là votre avis personnel? Une oeuvre dramatique et légèrement masochiste?

_ Et j'ajouterais ennuyeuse. Je pourrais évoquer l'amour, mais cette part ne me parait pas digne d'intérêt ; thème bien trop récurrent de la littérature. "

Sa réplique me laissa un moment perplexe et j'étudiai durant quelques secondes les traits impassibles de son visage, au son de la pluie qui tombait moins fort que la veille et du tic tac de l'horloge posée sur l'antre de la cheminée.

" Ce n'est pas l'un de ceux qui a le plus votre faveur? Lui demandai-je, toujours dans un murmure.

_ Non, en effet. "

J'eus un petit sourire et me redressai vaguement alors que son regard vagabonda vers la fenêtre qui surplombait le parc.

" Que dire de l'héroïne?

_ Julie, démarre comme une imbécile au sens latin populaire du terme (3) - celui qui, à mon sens, est tout sauf une insulte. Puis finit par se conformer aux règles que lui impose la société.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simpliste. " Rétorquai-je, agacé.

Comment pouvait-on décrire l'héroïne rousseauiste en seulement deux phrases?

" Bien entendu. Voilà une réponse à laquelle je m'attendais ; je vous en prie, inculquez-moi la manière dont la société aimerait que je vois cette œuvre. Répliqua-t-elle un peu moqueur, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre.

_ Ce n'est pas l'avis de la société que je vous demande, mais le vôtre propre. Cependant, peut-être que le sujet du roman ne sied pas à votre pudeur. "

Je me maudissais intérieurement lorsque mes derniers mots sortirent de ma bouche. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de la provoquer. Elle pourrait mettre nos deux existences en danger rien qu'en s'approchant un peu trop près de moi ou en faisant un geste délibéré qui accentuerait sa fragrance.

" Mon avis, je vous en ai fait part. Qu'attendez-vous de plus?

_ Que vous argumentiez! Que vous défendiez votre point de vue! Il est facile de dire des mots mais il ne l'est pas de débattre avec. Cette œuvre a bouleversé le siècle passé, je vous demande juste en quoi. Mais peut-être est-ce trop dur pour vos connaissances qui semblent aussi solides qu'un brin de paille en pleine houle! " M'emportai-je, malgré moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, ennuyée et eut un sourire.

" Faîtes-moi part du votre, je me chargerai d'en débattre. "

Je me penchai vers elle, mais pas trop pour ne pas être plus affecté par son odeur et lui dis:

" C'est moi le précepteur. C'est moi qui vous écoute et vous juge, pas le contraire.

_ Un débat ne se fait-il pas à deux? Vous me semblez avoir une étrange conception de ce mot.

_ Il me faut d'abord juger de vos connaissances. Je ne converse pas en profondeur de Littérature avec une personne qui ne le mérite pas.

_Oh, je vois, je doute donc qu'un jour on en parvienne à ce niveau... Question de sexe. Vous voulez que je débatte... Non, le mot me parait de ce fait fort mal adapté. Que j'argumente sur cette œuvre dont vous jugez qu'elle a bouleversé le XVIIIème siècle ? Je vous répondrais que d'autres, et du même auteur, ont eu plus d'impact sur cette même époque.

_ Tiens donc! Et les quelles? Demandai-je, moqueur.

_ _Le Discours sur les Sciences et les Arts, le Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes, Émile ou De l'éducation _ou encore_ le Contrat social_ (4) ; les deux premiers ayant suscité une vive polémique et les deux derniers ayant été censurés. "

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie en observant ses yeux s'illuminer d'une folle lueur. Elle avait 17 ans et elle parlait comme Benjamin Franklin ou Charles Grey (5)! Ou mieux: un membre de la Librairie royale française (6). Audacieuse et irritante, voilà ce qu'elle était en train de devenir à mes yeux.

" Une royaliste qui parle d'égalité. Quelle ironie, Miss. Murmurai-je.

_ Royaliste ? Vous ne connaissez rien de mes opinions politiques, vous ne faites que supposez que je suis les pas de mon père.

_ Vous vous conduisez en châtelaine. Cela ne fait que confirmer que c'est bien le cas.

_ Ainsi que je le pensais, il en faut peu pour convaincre un quidam d'une chose fausse.

_ Votre dureté et votre pudeur ne sont qu'apparence, dans ce cas. La provoquai-je.

_ La société dans laquelle nous évoluons est faite d'apparences. Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

_ Ne philosophez pas quand vous n'êtes pas en mesure de converser sur_ la Nouvelle Héloïse_. "

Un rire moqueur s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'elle reprend:

" Nous converserons sur cette œuvre durant deux heures tous les jours, avez-vous dit. Cela va vous paraître bien long.

_ Cette œuvre est inépuisable, il y a des millions de façons de l'aborder. Je constate seulement que vous n'en connaissez qu'une seule et encore, de façon factice. Répliquai-je sur un ton sec.

_ En effet, et par choix. Vous pourrez toujours écrire au moins ça dans votre compte-rendu.

_ Et je ne manquerai pas de mentionner votre insolence. Mais je vous rassure; il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire fuir.

_ Voilà qui est bien dommage. Pour vous, car vous serez vite remplacé. Vous souhaitez continuer sur _la Nouvelle Héloïse_ ? J'ai oublié que M. de Wolmar semble être le seul personnage un tant soit peu digne d'intérêt du roman. Quoi qu'un peu trop naïf... "

Je la regardai avec incrédulité, attendant de voir dans ses yeux une lueur moqueuse ou un rictus sur son visage de porcelaine mais n'y vis rien de cela.

" M. de Wolmar? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. Le dindon de la farce; vous avez de drôles de goûts en ce qui concerne les personnages. Autant pleurer d'Arlequin (7) ou rire du _Massacre à Paris _(8)!

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant, au final ; et comme je vous l'ai dit, il est effectivement trop naïf. Sa conception de certaines choses en revanche n'est pas indigne d'intérêt, notamment ses valeurs religieuses.

_ Prude, croyante et entêtée. Murmurai-je en déviant mon regard sur la croix qu'elle portait en ras du cou. Et dire que quelqu'un devra vous supporter toute sa vie. "

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui me fit serrer les dents.

" Apparence. Tout n'est qu'apparence. " Dit-elle en jouant avec sa croix qu'elle fit glisser sur sa nuque avant de la remettre à sa place originelle.

_ Alors montrez-moi votre vrai visage. Murmurai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne converse jamais en profondeur de mon vrai visage avec une personne qui ne le mérite pas. Répliqua-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

_ Parce que je suis un homme et qui plus est votre précepteur? Ou parce que votre cœur bat légèrement plus vite en ma présence...

_ Je ne m'arrête pas à de simples considérations d'ordre sexuel. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne valez pas mieux que mes précédents précepteurs ; mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Ne prononcez pas des mots d'ordre charnel juste pour me provoquer.

_ Vous provoquer ? Une telle idée vous concernant, vous qui êtes aussi froid et impersonnel que tous ceux qui ont pénétré cette pièce, ne m'effleurerait même pas l'esprit. "

Pour la première fois, je la regardai intensément. Si mon coeur avait pu battre,à cet instant précis, il se serait arrêté.

Froid et impersonnel... Quel portrait de moi était plus véridique que celui-là?

" ... Vous commencez à m'intéresser. Murmurai-je sans lâcher des yeux son visage.

_ L'attrait du défi? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ On va dire ça comme ça, oui. "

Elle eut un sourire goguenard et ses yeux s'allumèrent, comme si tout à coup, j'avais un quelconque attrait. Autant qu'elle, en avait pris subitement au mien, mise à part sa fragrance et le charme naturel de ses traits.

" Surprenant. Peut-être finalement tiendrez-vous un peu plus longtemps que les précédents. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous réussirez à m'inculquer la manière d'être... une bonne châtelaine.

_ Là n'est pas mon intention. On m'a juste demandé de vous transmettre mon savoir et c'est ce que je ferai.

_ Et dans quel but, à votre avis? Qu'importe! On s'égare. Fit-elle en secouant légèrement la main.

_ Défi personnel... " Finis-je par murmurer, les yeux dans le vague.

Je sentis ses yeux me scruter longuement alors que je m'égarais dans mes pensées.

" Si votre défi est de m'inculquer votre façon de voir les choses, vous feriez mieux de commencer maintenant. quoique je doute que vous n'y parveniez. "

Je relevai mon regard sur elle et vis un sourire moqueur sur son visage pâle qui me fit serrer des dents. Je me redressai et un rictus déforma lentement ma bouche alors qu'elle me toisait toujours calmement.

" Que pensez-vous du thème choisi par l'auteur? " Lui demandai-je, soudain provocateur.

_La Nouvelle Héloïse_ était l'histoire revisitée d'Abélard et Héloïse, couple tragique du haut Moyen-âge français qui avait fait couler bien d'encre. Lui, était un professeur assigné auprès d'Héloïse, pour son éducation. Il avait trente-quatre ans, elle n'en avait que seize. Et la passion les avait bouleversé malgré l'interdit.

" Du thème, dîtes-vous ? Votre conception est... restrictive, cette oeuvre ne traite pas que d'un thème. Alors duquel parlez-vous ? De l'exaltation des sentiments ? De la révolte contre les règles préétablies, avant de retomber dans la soumission à la société ? D'une existence un peu naïve aux apparences idylliques ?

_ Du thème principal! Le noyau de l'intrigue! Je ne vous demande pas une analyse approfondie pour l'instant, juste une simple élégation. " Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Une fois de plus, elle me dévisagea et sourit doucement, me faisant serrer des poings.

" Vous perdez déjà votre sang froid ? Pensez à vous ménager. Hum, l'amour, donc, je suppose ; Rousseau nous dépeint un amour puissant, et qui semble immortel ; je dis bien qui semble, car après tous les héros ne l'ont pas mis à l'épreuve des habitudes et de la lassitude. L'Amour est dépeint comme un rêve inaccessible pour les deux personnages centraux.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est un amour-passion qui bouleverse tout, même les règles préétablies, pour reprendre vos dires. Mais je ne devrais pas en attendre d'avantage d'une jeune fille novice aux sentiments et aux plaisirs de la chair. "

Je m'égarai, je le savais. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton et de cette façon, je le savais aussi. Elle pouvait me faire remercier en un claquement de doigt, mais quelque part en moi, je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle éveillait malgré moi ma curiosité, je cherchais un vain moyen de la comprendre. Comprendre ses choix et ses idées.

Pour s'être enfermée ici, mise à part que c'était le repaire préféré de sa défunte mère, selon Jessica, pourquoi défendre avec tant de passion Rousseau et ses idées avant- gardistes et ne pas le faire en plein jour, devant une assemblée, par exemple?

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en juger ? Vous croyez me connaître... A la vérité, vous connaissez-vous vous même ? Je ne serais pas étonnée que vous finissiez par vous remettre en question, un jour ou l'autre. Vous considérez que cet amour bouleverse les règles préétablies ? Pas tant que ça, dans la mesure où il n'empêche pas à Julie de suivre son petit chemin tout tracé en dépit de ses sentiments. Dit-elle en soupirant.

_ Et qu'auriez-vous fait, à sa place? lui demandai-je, piqué par la curiosité.

_ Vous avez si joliment dit que je n'étais que novice en matière de sentiments et de plaisirs de la chair ; si tel est le cas, en aucun cas je n'ai le droit de donner une réponse à cette question ; je ne peux tout simplement pas juger. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant franchement.

_ Enlevez donc vos œillères et déliez-vous la langue, je suis certain que vous avez un avis sur la question. N'ayez pas peur de me choquer.

_ Dans ce cas, je dirai simplement que je préfère vous cacher la conduite que mon cœur tendrait à me faire adopter ; après tout, une simple mention de ma réponse à mon père lors de votre compte-rendu, et mes possibilités pourraient se voir réduites à néant.

_ Vos possibilités?

_ Oui, mes possibilités.

_ Vous n'êtes pas un livre, Miss. Si vous ne développez pas vos arguments, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous évaluer.

_ Sincèrement, cela m'importe peu. Je préfère contrôler ce que je révèle de moi, que m'efforcer à vous donner une bonne impression.

_ Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez remercié vos précédents précepteurs, mais plutôt eux qui vous ont abandonnée.

_ Qui vous a dit que c'était moi qui les avais remercié? Ils sont partis de leur plein gré, je vous rassure, et même avec un certain soulagement. Dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire frais.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des blessures profondes que vous devez absolument écarter tout le monde de votre cocon de cristal. "

Elle me fusilla du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire pour toute réponse. Si elle voulait que nous jouions au jeu de la provocation, j'étais prêt à faire face. Je connaissais suffisamment les blessures humaines pour cela.

" Je pourrais vous retourner cette phrase. Mais la conception bornée que vous vous faites de moi vous interdirait de seulement considérer que je puisse être dans le vrai.

_ Être dans le vrai? En étant enfermée dans vos souvenirs et votre solitude, refusant tout ce que le monde extérieur pourrait vous apporter?... A ce propos... Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère... "

Je m'attendais à voir son visage se refermer, voire ses yeux s'embuer mais elle resta impassible et haussa même légèrement des épaules.

" Vous ne l'avez pas connue. Mais d'une manière purement physique, oui, je lui ressemble. Quant à ce que pourrait m'apporter le monde extérieur, laissez-moi rire. Vous connaîtriez mon passé, vous sauriez que je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi.

_ Je n'ai néanmoins pas envie de vous connaître plus personnellement. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. "

Je mentais, évidemment. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui dire que son odeur me poussais à m'intéresser à elle plus en avant. je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais envie d'entendre tout contre mon oreille son cœur battre. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui que ses traits avaient quelque chose de fascinants sans être d'une très grande beauté.

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

" Je l'espère bien. Évitez donc ce genre de... remarques à l'avenir.

_ C'était une simple constatation. Son portrait trône en face de mon lit.

_ Désolée. Je le ferai retirer, si ce n'est que ça.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi contrariante? "

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'elle me toisait.

" Non. Je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui. Donc... nous étions en désaccord sur le thème principal de cette œuvre. "

Je lui rendis son regard en silence.

" Oui. Quelles œuvres connaissez-vous qui évoquent ce thème?

_ _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare, dit-elle dans un soupir.

_ " L'amour est une fumée de soupirs; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. Qu'est-ce encore? La folle la plus raisonnable, une suffocante amertume, une vivifiante douceur! " récitai-je. Est-ce que cela mérite un soupir ennuyé?

_ Voilà une bien belle phrase, pour quelqu'un qui voyage lui-même seul ; je ne pense pas m'abuser en disant cela ? Mais pour reprendre Plaute :" Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que de tomber du haut d'une falaise." L'amour n'a pas sa place sous tous les toits ; pardonnez mon soupir ennuyé, j'ai été élevée dans l'idée que ce sentiment ne devait en aucun cas faire partie de ma vie.

_ Tel que vous parlez, on croirait entre une statue de pierre, sans sentiment, ni cœur. Murmurai-je avec une soudaine pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

_ Oh mais Dieu - et vous semble-t-il - , me répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur, savez que j'ai un cœur et des sentiments, en revanche je ne nierai pas ne plus m'y arrêter.

_ Épargnez-moi vos épanchements de tragédienne bafouée par la vie et les hommes, cela ne vous sied pas du tout. Répliquai-je d'un ton froid.

_ Mais sans difficulté. Loin de moi le désir de vous paraître désagréable. " Me dit-elle, de plus en plus moqueuse.

Une boule de venin était en train de se former dans ma bouche et si je ne me calmais pas immédiatement, sa gorge ne serait bientôt plus blanche, mais bel et bien rouge écarlate.

" Cessons là pour aujourd'hui. Quelles langues avez-vous étudiées et qu'en est-il de votre niveau en dessin et en musique?

_ J'ai étudié le Français, l'Italien et comme vous devez vous en douter, les langues anciennes. Quant aux arts, peut-on quantifier un niveau? J'ai appris le clavecin et le chant que j'ai... arrêté il y a quelques années. "

Je l'observai un instant, piqué par la curiosité - comment pouvait-on cesser toute musique? - mais me contentai d'hocher vaguement la tête.

" Vous lierez _La Nouvelle Héloïse_ le plus rapidement possible et commencerez à étudier_ Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide. Seule. Je veux voir comment vous procédez dans vos exercices lorsque l'on vous en confie la charge. Nous consacrerons notre début de soirée à la musique et à la danse. Bonne... fin de matinée... Miss. "

Je me levai et m'inclinai devant elle alors qu'elle faisait de même avec semblait-il un certain soulagement.

Je regagnai la porte, n'attendant pas qu'elle me réponde quand elle me dit, d'une voix égale:

" Profitez de vos heures de repos. "

Je tournai instinctivement la tête dans sa direction et la vis se replonger dans la contemplation du parc.

Quel sens devais-je donner à ses paroles? Me rendrait-elle ma tache encore plus difficile? Était-elle... sincère? Ou plus déroutant encore: savait-elle que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit?

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

(1): Lilith: Première femme et première compagne d'Adam, avant Ève. Il s'agit sans doute du plus ancien mythe de la féminité contradictoire. Étymologie: " Être féminin de la nuit/démon " - il y a plusieurs autres sources, mais nous retiendrons celle-ci pour notre conteste.

(2): Tantale: Fils de Zeus et de la nymphe Plouto, il fut condamné au Tartare et à subir un triple supplice: il est placé au milieu d'un fleuve et sous des arbres fruitiers, mais le cours du fleuve s'assèche quand il se penche pour en boire, et le vent éloigne les branches de l'arbre quand il tend la main pour en attraper les fruits.

Au-dessus de sa tête se tient en équilibre un énorme rocher qui menace de tomber à tout moment. Une angoisse mortelle étreint sans cesse sa gorge constituant ainsi le troisième supplice.

(3): Julie d'Etanges: héroïne de _La Nouvelle Héloïse_ de J-J Rousseau.

(4): _Le Discours sur les Sciences et les Arts, le Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes, Émile ou De l'éducation_ ou encore _le Contrat social_ : œuvres rousseauistes.

(5): Benjamin Franklin ( 1706 - 1790 ): Une des figures les plus emblématiques de l'histoire américaine, il fut écrivain, physicien et diplomate. Il fut notamment l'un des pères fondateurs des États-Unis d'Amérique et un des signataires de la Déclaration d'Indépendance en 1776.

Charles Grey ( 1764 - 1845 ) : Homme politique britannique. Il se fit connaître en étant un député Whig en 1786, en opposition à la politique de William Pitt le Jeune. Il fut notamment Premier Ministre et a aboli l'esclavage dans l'Empire britannique.

(6): Librairie royale: censure française sous l'Ancien Régime.

(7): Arlequin: personnage de la comedia dell'arte connu pour ses pitreries au théâtre.

(8): _Le Massacre à Paris_: Tragédie de Christopher Marlowe ( 1564 - 1593 ), contemporain de W. Shakespeare. Relate la Saint Barthélémy ( massacre des protestants dans la capitale française qui dura plusieurs jours et fit des dizaines de milliers de victimes durant la guerre de religion ).


	3. II Vide et silence

**Note :**

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Je suppose que vous êtes un certain nombre à être en vacances aujourd'hui ! Que ce soit depuis une ou deux semaines, ou un jour ; je vous souhaite donc de bonnes (fins de) vacances ^^. Et un bon week-end aux autres !

Nous revoilà donc, Mush et moi, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Si vous suivez aussi notre autre fic, le chapitre est presque terminé, mais comme ma coéquipière et moi n'étions pas en contact cette semaine, on ne peut pas encore le poster… Enfin, ça ne saurait tarder !

Nous vous faisons un ENORME merci pour vos reviews ; nous sommes ravies que cette fic vous plaise ! Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à apprécier les joutes verbales d'Edward et Bella ; soyez bien certain(e)s que nous adorons les écrire ! C'est un style d'écriture différent, mais qu'est-ce que ça nous amuse de nous défier sur un langage châtié… :p

Comme vous le savez, nous ne répondons pas aux reviews pour cette fic… Désolées… Mais quand des questions sont posées, nous répondons quand même ^^. On nous a donc demandé plusieurs choses :

- _Pourquoi Edward est-il contrarié si Bella a quelqu'un_ ? Hin hin, hé bien si Eddie est contrarié, c'est qu'il commence plus ou moins à être attiré par Bella… Même s'il ne le sait pas vraiment. C'est ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui, et ce sur quoi il va devoir mettre des mots ; dur pour lui, il doit aussi gérer sa soif et l'insolence de Bella… Le pauvre…

- _De quoi se nourrit-il ?_ Sang animal, le brave… Quoi qu'il aimerait bien planter ses crocs dans la douce gorge de Bella… ^^

- _Qu'est-ce que Black a (encore) bouleversé chez Bella ?(!)_ Hihi, ça, vous l'apprendrez en temps voulu… Edward va se montrer curieux. D'ailleurs, il va poser quelques questions dans ce chapitre…

Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !

**

* * *

**Je passai le reste de ma matinée à errer dans les jardins dont l'herbe mouillée et fraîche m'apaisa sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Peut-être sa froideur me rappelait-elle malgré moi celle de ma jeune pupille, peut-être était-ce au contraire parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, toujours était-il que l'espace de quelques minutes, et presque heures, je réussis à me sentir serein. A oublier presque tout.

L'air marin emplissait l'atmosphère, le vent soufflait en lourdes rafales, mon esprit était libre de vagabonder vers cette liberté qu'il avait tant de fois rêvée, façonnée, idéalisée. J'oubliai tout : de ma vie morte à mon envie toujours obsédante de sang, de ma peur de ne pas être prêt à affronter mon ultime épreuve aux longs regards inexplicables que nous avions échangés plus tôt dans la matinée auxquels j'essayais, pour une raison obscure, d'en trouver un sens quelconque.

Vers onze heures, je décidai de retourner au manoir et de me réfugier dans mes appartements, de peur de croiser par inadvertance mon hôte et sa fragrance qu'il me semblait presque avoir oublié ou mis dans un recoin de mon esprit.

Je poussai le bâtant qui émit une protestation sonore quand un chant étouffé me figea sur place. Un chant qui me bouleversa au plus profond de moi.

_Cette ballade…_

Mon cœur mort tressaillit alors que je m'avançai comme envoûté dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrière de la demeure où je n'étais pas encore allé. Mes mains tremblaient sans que je n'en connaisse la raison. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes interminables, je finis par pousser une vieille porte en bois et entrai dans ce qui me semblèrent être les cuisines. Une vieille femme de forte corpulence, vêtue de l'uniforme des domestiques, coupait en rondelles une pomme de terre qu'elle laissait tomber dans une grande marmite dans l'âtre de la cheminée principale.

J'ouvris la bouche et l'odeur des légumes m'atteignit de plein fouet, me révulsant l'estomac. J'observai la cuisinière silencieuse - du moins en apparence… - alors que la chanson me parvenait toujours aussi difficilement, mais je savais qu'elle provenait de cette pièce où personne ne se trouvait à part cette femme.

Comment était-ce possible?…

Elle finit par se retourner pour attraper un autre légume sur la table et cria en laissant tomber son couteau lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

Sa respiration se fit rauque, son battement cardiaque, précipité et la chanson s'était tout à coup interrompue.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard, tout deux bouleversés. Elle, sans doute par ma présence impromptue dans sa cuisine, moi, par ce que j'avais entendu. Ou que peut-être, j'avais cru entendre. Elle se calma néanmoins rapidement et m'observa avec curiosité après avoir ramassé son couteau au sol.

« Vous désirez, Monsieur? » Finit-elle par me demander.

Mes sens ne m'avaient pas trompé. C'était impossible. Mon ouïe n'avait pas pu imaginer cette vieille ballade anglaise qui me ramenait à une vie dont je ne me souvenais presque plus. La vie que j'avais eu il y avait plus de soixante dix ans.

« Monsieur? Redit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

_ … Vous chantiez… »

Elle eut un nouveau sursaut et je ne sus si c'était le timbre de ma voix ou mon affirmation qui la choqua. Elle déglutit et se détourna de mon regard pour rincer son ustensile dans un baquet d'eau à côté de la cheminée.

« Non, Monsieur.

_ _Greensleeves. »_ **(1)** Murmurai-je, la gorge sèche.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif et prit une autre pomme de terre sur la table sans plus me regarder.

« Vous êtes le nouveau précepteur de Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle, tentant de changer de sujet.

_ Répondez-moi. »

Ma réponse fut murmurée mais impérieuse. Ses bras tressaillirent mais elle continua tout de même sa corvée.

« … Je ne la chantais pas à haute voix, Monsieur. C'était ce que je fredonnais autrefois à notre maîtresse pour l'endormir, c'était aussi la ballade préférée de sa mère. Depuis le jour de sa mort, je me refuse à la chanter… tout haut. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai d'une des chaises qui entouraient la table au milieu de la pièce et m'y laissai choir.

_Je ne la chantais pas à haute voix…_

Carlisle m'avait toujours parlé de certains… dons dont quelques vampires étaient dotés, notamment chez les Volturi, notre famille royale. C'était selon lui très rare et très recherché par notre roi qui avait une lubie obscure pour les mortels et plus particulièrement, pour leurs pensées.

Une tasse de thé fumant qu'on posa en face de moi me sortit de ma torpeur. Je relevai la tête - trop vite sans doute au regard écarquillé que la cuisinière me lança… - et lui fis un signe de dénégation.

« Vous êtes tout pâle… Vous allez attraper la mort. »

Je lui fis un sourire qui la désarçonna encore un peu et elle retira rapidement la tasse pour reprendre nerveusement son travail.

Je la regardai durant de longues minutes, sans bouger ni parler. Ses gestes étaient redevenus plus lents, plus méthodiques. Les battements de son cœur avaient repris leur course normale et petit à petit, comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle fredonna dans sa tête les premiers vers de la vieille ballade qu'Henri VIII aurait, selon une légende, composé pour séduire Anne Boleyn **(2)**.

_Alas my love, you do me wrong,_

_Casting me off discourteously_

_And I have loved you so long_

_Delighting in your company…_

J'entendais - dans mon esprit cette fois - une autre voix, encore plus lointaine qui chantait ces paroles, mais j'étais incapable de mettre un visage et encore moins un nom dessus.

« La vie ne semble pas vous avoir épargné. »

Je tournai doucement mon regard vers la cuisinière qui me toisait plus qu'elle ne m'observait, son couteau en main. Un lent sourire étira mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, aussi bien pour ses paroles que pour l'image menaçante qu'elle renvoyait.

« Votre posture figée, comme si vous étiez mal à l'aise, votre… regard… vide, vos cernes, votre peau si blanche, comme si vous vous privez de manger correctement… »

Je ne la lâchai pas du regard et passai instinctivement ma langue sur mes lèvres froides, ce qui la fit frissonner, comme si… elle savait au fond d'elle ma véritable nature. C'était du moins ce que ses yeux bleus légèrement vitreux semblaient me crier.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Murmurai-je suffisamment fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

_ C'est dans ma nature… Me soucier des autres. »

A nouveau, j'eus un sourire qui la fit se détourner de moi.

J'avais mon exact contraire en face de moi, je le savais parfaitement. Une vieille femme philanthrope et sans aucun doute courageuse.

« Comment vous nommez-vous? Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps, sans se détourner de sa corvée.

_ Edward. Edward Masen.

_ Masen… Allemand?

_ Par mon grand-père paternel, oui. Il travaillait dans l'édition à Nuremberg et il a trouvé l'amour durant un voyage d'affaires. Miss Sophia Sterfield, fille d'un membre de la yeomanry **(3)**. Il a emménagé à Londres pour elle…

_ C'est une belle histoire. »

J'eus un sourire amer qu'elle ne vit pas.

C'était un des rares éléments que je connaissais de mon passé.

« Vous avez encore vos parents? »

Je me levai d'un bond, soudain mal à l'aise, et le bruit que je fis l'apeura. Elle me lança une œillade inquiète et prit d'un geste vif une longue cuillère en bois qu'elle plongea dans sa marmite.

Je voulus m'excuser, mais ce fut elle qui le fit d'une façon presque inaudible pour un humain, mais pas pour moi.

« Non, c'est moi. Soufflai-je, toujours mal à l'aise.

_ J'insiste. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie privée, d'autant plus que vous ne resterez sans doute pas assez longtemps pour que j'apprenne à vous connaître. »

Un vrai rire sortit de ma gorge, nous surprenant tout deux - depuis combien de temps cela ne m'était-il pas arrivé? -.

« Il paraît en effet que ma pupille a quelques réticences à l'égard de l'éducation et plus particulièrement de ses précepteurs.

_ Des hommes, j'aurais dit pour ma part. Le fait que vous soyez envoyé par son père pour lui inculquer des valeurs de la haute société ne fait que vous disgracier un peu plus à ses yeux. Mais c'est ce que vous représentez et ce que vous êtes qui vous condamne en premier lieu. » Me dit-elle.

Je méditai un instant ces paroles.

Elle voyait la société comme une prison et peut-être même une mort certaine alors que moi, j'y voyais ma rédemption, une porte sur la liberté. Un moyen d'oublier les réminiscences d'un passé trop douloureux qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que j'étais à présent.

« … Vous semblez bien la connaître.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai élevée. Avec son frère de lait, Jacob. Même s'ils venaient de deux mondes totalement différents, et c'est vraiment le cas de le dire, je les ai aimés de la même façon. Quel dommage qu'il soit parti… Il était sa seule joie de vivre depuis le décès prématuré de lady Swan. »

_Jacob._

N'était-ce pas… Jacob Black? A en croire les termes que cette femme employait pour définir la relation qui le liait à Isabella, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas.

« Jacob… Black? » Lui demandai-je avec hésitation et sans savoir pourquoi, appréhension.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement et je sus que j'avais vu juste.

_Joie de vivre…_

J'avais du mal à voir ma pupille les yeux illuminés par le bonheur. C'était pour moi une personne cynique - encore plus que moi… - qui survivait sans vivre vraiment - comme moi… - insensible au monde et aux choses. Un peu plus tôt, je lui avais reproché d'être une tragédienne et pourtant… pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était quand on y réfléchissait. Elle était pathétique. **(4)**

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous? »

Je relevai mon visage vers son air étonné, puis la promesse silencieuse que j'avais faite à Jessica me revint en mémoire.

« J'ai entendu son nom.

_ Sûrement Mike et sa langue bien pendue. Marmonna-t-elle en se détournant.

_ Mike?

_ Le garçon d'écurie. Il a toujours jalousé Jacob.

_ Molly… Serait-il possible que l'on fasse servir mon dîner dans le Petit Salon, s'il te plaît. » Dit une voix froide derrière moi, qui me figea, ainsi que la vieille cuisinière.

Je me levai d'un bond et nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement et le regard glacé de ma pupille me toisa sans ciller. Son souffle un peu difficile, son battement cardiaque lourd, le tremblement de ses mains, m'indiquèrent qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de laisser éclater sa fureur ou son chagrin, voire même les deux.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ses doigts se refermèrent - comme la veille - sur la reliure du livre qu'elle tenait étroitement dans sa main droite et ses mâchoires se contractèrent avec amertume.

Tétanisé, je ne pouvais dire mot. J'avais l'impression d'avoir commis une faute impardonnable, et sans doute était-ce le cas, et attendais l'ordre qui me conduirait définitivement à la porte de ce manoir, me condamnant pour l'éternité à ma prison dorée de Londres.

« Tu feras également porter le thé à l'heure des visites. Angela et sa mère seront là. » Rajouta-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

La cuisinière acquiesça à voix très basse et je savais que comme moi, elle était mal à l'aise et se sentait fautive.

Les yeux marron finirent par quitter les miens, et Isabella tourna les talons sans mot, ni révérence. Je ne m'étais pas incliné non plus, trop choqué qu'elle m'ait surpris, et en colère contre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir entendue ou même sentie arriver.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, vous pouvez dire que vous avez de la chance. » Me dit la cuisinière - Molly?… - avec un rire dans la voix.

Quelque peu déconcerté, je me tournai vers elle et vis en effet un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. J'haussai mes sourcils, alors qu'elle me regardait avec condescendance.

« Le dernier est parti pour moins que cela.

_ Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous partis de leur plein gré. Répondis-je, surpris.

_ Si fait. Aucun n'est resté après qu'elle les ait regardés comme elle vient de le faire avec vous. Si vous l'avez trouvé froide jusqu'à présent, attendez-vous à ce que cela soit pire durant les jours à venir… Il va sans dire que cela suppose que vous restiez.

_ Je ne partirai pas.

_ C'est sans doute votre ténacité qu'elle retiendra de vous… Mais maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant le dîner **(5)**. »

J'acquiesçai en silence et après quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide, me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Repassez lorsque le doute vous assaira. » Me dit-elle.

Je sortis des cuisines sans même répondre et me dirigeai vers le hall principal, les vers de la vieille ballade m'accompagnant tout au long des corridors.

Je montai rapidement les escaliers couverts du tapis rouge écarlate et allai m'enfermer dans mes appartements. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque j'y pénétrai et m'appuyai contre les doubles portes. Mon regard se posa irrémédiablement sur le coffret ouvragé qui contenait mes « fioles de survie » comme les nommait Carlisle. Je m'en approchai et en saisis une, le venin se répandant déjà dans ma bouche. Je la débouchai et l'avalai en fermant les yeux et surtout, m'obligeant à m'éloigner des onze dernières qu'il me restait.

En arrivant ici, j'en avais vingt en ma possession, l'équivalence d'environ cinq jours de ravitaillement. Carlisle m'avait averti que cela allait m'être difficile de me faire à ce régime, d'autant plus que je me nourrissais lorsque je le voulais à Londres. Mais ça aussi, cela faisait partie de mon apprentissage. Mesurer la soif. Voire même le jeûne.

Des jours sans avaler une goutte de sang. Mon vœu comme ma hantise. Serai-je capable de l'affronter à ce moment-là ?

Le regard glacé qu'elle m'avait lancé dans les cuisines plus tôt, me revint en mémoire, et je sentis mes mâchoires se contracter ; comment allait se passer notre leçon de l'après-midi, si leçon il y avait… Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi et que je regagne son indifférence modérée à défaut d'avoir sa pleine attention.

Pour me donner de l'assurance, je décidai d'aller dans la salle d'étude, où se trouvaient également les instruments de musique que j'avais entraperçus. Peut-être que la sérénité m'aiderait à affronter et à faire le long chemin périlleux jusqu'à ma pupille.

*******

*****

Je contemplai, fasciné, la bibliothèque en face de moi, faisant abstraction de l'odeur florale qui y flottait. Je me forçai à me rappeler les titres des œuvres des auteurs qui s'étalaient sur les larges étagères, malgré le tremblement léger de mes mains, la soif qui me tiraillait, l'envie de pousser la porte des appartements d'à côté. Pénétrer son intimité sans qu'elle ne le sache: l'idée était de plus en plus séduisante.

Les philosophes français étaient mis en évidence, William Congreve, Thomas Gray, Charlotte Lennox, Rabelais, Pascal, Molière mais aussi Klinger, Goethe, ect…

Des noms illustres.

Des mortels immortels.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, perdu dans mes pensées, à contempler les reliures sans oser les toucher lorsque j'entendis un battement de cœur juste devant la porte. Je me figeai, l'oreille aux aguets et distinguai deux voix. _Deux _voix_…_ Et _un_ battement cardiaque.

Je me retournai au son de la porte et fronçai les sourcils en voyant ma pupille, les joues légèrement rouges, comme si elle venait de rire et une jeune fille brune qui devait sensiblement avoir son âge. Elles se figèrent à l'instar de moi et l'amie de ma pupille fit une révérence, gênée. Isabella fit un geste bref de la tête que je ne lui rendis pas, trop occupé par ce que j'entendais. Elles étaient deux… Je devrais donc entendre deux battements cardiaques et non un seul.

Je restai hébété un moment lorsque la voix basse et vibrante de colère de ma pupille résonna dans le silence de la pièce:

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison le nom de Jacob Black a été mentionné? »

Son amie - qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux - se tourna craintivement vers elle.

Je regardai ma pupille avec un semblant d'aplomb, même si en réalité, je me sentais pour la première fois étrangement mal à l'aise en face d'elle.

« Il n'a pas été mentionné. Répondis-je dans un murmure, audible d'elle.

_ J'ai pourtant entendu son nom.

_ C'est tout.

_ Dans quel cadre ?

_ Les souvenirs d'une vieille femme.

_ Craindriez-vous donc que je ne vous remercie ?

_ Selon votre cuisinière, j'ai de la chance.

_ Je ne le ferai pas. Il me semble pourtant vous avoir dit que pour ma part, votre départ ne ferait que signer l'arrivée d'un nouveau précepteur. J'ose seulement espérer que si vous aviez des questions, vous n'hésiteriez pas à me les poser directement, plutôt que de mettre mes gens dans l'embarras.

_ Sur quoi pourrais-je bien vous interroger à part sur vos études? Lui demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

_ Oh, mais si je me souviens de notre conversation, rien d'autre que mes études n'éveille votre intérêt, ainsi les choses me paraissent limpides et vous n'avez pas à être inquiété. »

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle s'approcha de moi, m'imprégnant violemment de son odeur corporelle et prit rapidement un livre sur l'étagère qui me faisait face, puis, sortit comme si je n'étais pas là. Son amie s'inclina gauchement devant moi et la suivit.

Dès que la porte se referma, et que l'unique battement de cœur s'éloigna, j'eus un horrible sentiment d'oppression et l'odeur de mon hôte m'assaillit à un tel point qu'une bile amère naquit dans ma gorge. Je regardai les étagères vacillantes, la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin désespérément close et lointaine, le bâtant qui conduisait au long couloir et celui, plus petit, plus discret, derrière la mappemonde. Celui qui devait mener à ses appartements.

Je me forçai à en détacher les yeux et m'avançai, en chancelant presque, vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Lorsque l'air frais et marin pénétra dans la salle d'étude, je fermai les yeux de soulagement, m'obligeant au calme, domptant ma soif, essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

La vie de mes semblables m'était presque inconnue ; Carlisle avait toujours voulu m'en préserver jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en sente capable. Il disait vouloir protéger mon innocence du monde extérieur, de la violence de notre espèce, des actes abominables que certains commettaient, pour se nourrir, par amertume ou pur plaisir. Il voulait m'épargner ce que lui-même avait connu et d'une certaine façon, je l'en remerciais.

Je ne connaissais réellement la société dans la quelle je voulais évoluer que par les livres et les rares sorties que j'avais été autorisé à faire - toujours accompagné - ces dernières décennies.

Les premiers temps, j'avais été terrorisé par mes sens accrus, par l'allure d'un cheval que je parvenais à distinguer à plus de trois miles, par les frôlements de tissus qui bruissaient autour de moi, par les conversations que j'entendais, même lorsque je passais simplement devant les maisons, mais surtout, l'air qui s'infiltrait dans les poumons, les cœurs qui battaient, le sang qui circulait dans les veines.

Cet appel au crime. A l'innommable.

Le rougissement d'une femme.

Les écorchures d'un enfant.

Les blessures des hospitalisés.

La décapitation d'un condamné.

De sa manifestation la plus anodine à son écoulement.

Je l'avais affronté, mais jamais seul.

Je m'étais vite enorgueilli de mon assurance face aux mortels, de mon détachement pour le sang, de la maîtrise de mon venin.

Carlisle me rappelait souvent les sirènes dans _l'Odyssée _d'Homère, qui, par leurs chants mélodieux, attiraient les marins à une mort certaine.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et j'avais fini par le découvrir…

Des voix venues du couloir me tirèrent de mes pensées et bientôt, j'entendis ma pupille remercier son amie et sa mère de lui avoir rendu visite.

Nous allions donc être seuls la première fois que je l'approcherais réellement.

Je décidai de sortir sans bruit dans le couloir et attendis quelques minutes la fin des civilités, au début de l'escalier de marbre. Il me fallait refaire un tour dans les jardins. Il me fallait tenter une introspection qui annihilerait peut-être ma vraie nature. L'idée de la tenir contre moi, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de son sang, entendre son battement cardiaque, observer son grain de peau, la profondeur de ses yeux, fit naître un sourd grondement au fond de ma gorge, et je chassai tant bien que mal la soif que je commençais à éprouver.

Lorsque les battants des portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent presque aussitôt, j'entendis ma pupille s'éloigner dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines d'un pas mesuré. Comme une ombre, je descendis les marches de marbre froid et sortis en silence, dans l'air humide et brumeux.

Je contournai le manoir par l'aile ouest, me dirigeant vers les écuries, cherchant des yeux la personne que je voulais rencontrer. Je finis par le voir, sortant un des étalons de mon attelage vers les champs derrière le bâtiment.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, profitant de l'air pur. Il m'aperçut plus vite que je ne le voulus, lorsqu'il lâcha l'animal après avoir flatté son encolure.

J'observai ses yeux bleus, ses mains sales, ses vêtements rapiécés, son air revêche et un lent sourire moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il me toisait également, et je perçus son regard sur moi comme une insulte à peine dissimulée.

« J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous p'têtre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'entendais les battements de son cœur et je fermai un instant les yeux pour en apprécier pleinement la musique.

« L'on m'a dit que vous connaissiez un certain Jacob Black. » Répondis-je sur un ton presque badin.

Ses mâchoires, soudainement, se contractèrent, et il marcha en direction des écuries.

« L'on vous a mal renseigné. » Marmonna-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Sans un mot, je le suivis dans les bâtiments et l'observai s'afférer avec sa fourche, prendre le foin et le distribuer aux chevaux dans les différentes étales. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et soupira, le cœur s'emballant sous l'effort.

« Il était pourtant là récemment, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

_ Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je ne parle pas à ces chiens galeux qui ont des envies lubriques vis-à-vis de Miss Swan. Répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la stalle en face de moi.

_ Des envies lubriques? Répétai-je, de plus en plus amusé.

_ Ouais… Que ce soit le dernier que vous remplacez ou ce moins que rien de Black. Personne n'était dupe. La fortune de Lord Swan est assez… conséquente. Beaucoup lorgnent dessus. Mais je ne dirai rien de plus. Miss Swan nous a donné des directives très claires vous concernant. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle vous apprécie. » Ria-t-il.

Au moment où il me tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, je sus qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de m'adresser la moindre parole, sauf sans doute sous la contrainte, mais je décidai de retourner dans le manoir avant que cette idée pour le moins tentatrice ne gagne ma gorge.

La pluie commença à tomber lorsque j'arrivai au coin de la bâtisse gothique et me figeai en manquant de renverser mon hôte. L'effluve florale atteignit en même temps mon odorat et la boule de venin dans ma bouche. Je me reculai vivement lorsque ses yeux se plissèrent et que je vis sa poitrine monter et s'abaisser dangereusement. L'eau coulait doucement sur son visage fermé et rageur et un grognement sortit de ma gorge lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi, comme si elle avait peur que je ne l'entende pas:

« Suivez-moi. » Siffla-t-elle en s'en allant dans un tourbillon de dentelle et de tulle.

Je déglutis et ravalai le venin qui se répandait sur ma langue.

Pourquoi m'atteignait-elle de cette façon ?

Pourquoi n'entendais-je plus son battement cardiaque depuis ce matin ?

Pourquoi mes mains se mettaient-elles à trembler à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec elle dans un endroit clos et chaud ?

Je finis par la suivre à contre cœur et pénétrai dans le hall silencieux puis me dirigeai vers la porte du Petit Salon qui était entrouverte, comme la veille.

Elle était là, devant la cheminée, figée, le regard noir et presque assassin. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était erratique. Son odeur m'appelait.

Les joues rouges, elle commença à arpenter la pièce, en proie à une violente émotion alors que je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Elle finit par se planter juste devant moi, beaucoup plus près que ne le voulait la bienséance. Je me forçai à ne pas respirer quand elle croisa ses bras en travers sa poitrine ; jamais elle n'avait paru si vivante qu'à cet instant.

Soudain, un changement net s'opéra en elle ; ses muscles se délièrent alors qu'elle semblait gagner un ou deux centimètres de hauteur. Elle ferma les yeux ; et quand elle les rouvrit, toute trace de vie et de colère les avait désertés ; elle avait à nouveau un regard neutre.

« Quel est le thème de la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale que calme.

Je restai muet un instant, la contemplant encore et encore. Elle n'avait pas reculé ; elle était toujours aussi près de moi et de mes mains que je pourrais si simplement tendre vers elle pour la saisir…

J'ouvris la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux plissés.

« Je m'excuse pour vous avoir offensé une deuxième fois, aujourd'hui. » Murmurai-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi, oubliant dans le même instant sa question.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et un éclat étonné traversa ses prunelles ; bien vite remplacé par du doute, puis par un air fermé.

« Le ferez-vous une troisième fois en m'assurant que le nom de Jacob Black n'a été que mentionné, sans que vous ayez eu à le prononcer ? »

Je détournai les yeux, peu désireux de lui répondre.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure de votre leçon de danse ou de musique. Nous commencerons par ce qui vous conviendra le mieux.

_ La danse ? Fit-elle avec un sourire méprisant. Ce divertissement prisé par la haute société, qui tire cependant son inspiration de techniques ancestrales de séduction chez les animaux… Je ne peux que vous suggérer de ne point perdre votre temps à chercher à me l'enseigner.

_ Craignez-vous que je vous touche, Miss ? Lui demandai-je en fixant mon regard au sien.

_ Je crains surtout que vous ne perdiez définitivement votre temps et votre patience. Car pour ce qui me concerne, je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre à accorder à cette discipline.

_ Soit ! Harpe ou clavecin ? J'ai vu que vous possédez les deux… Soupirai-je, ne voulant pas m'émouvoir.

_ Clavecin.

_ Parfait. Mais n'espérez pas échapper à la danse. Même s'il faut que je vous force, vous pratiquerez cet exercice. Lui dis-je sur un ton sans réplique.

_ Permettez-moi d'en douter. Le dernier de mes précepteurs qui a pensé réussir à me plier à sa volonté, n'a pas tenu deux semaines dans cette demeure.

_ Je ne suis pas lui. L'on ne me résiste pas, soyez en certaine.

_ J'aurais tendance à mettre votre parole en doute, surtout depuis ce matin.

_ … Me tenteriez-vous, Miss? Murmurai-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Vous tenter ? Ce comportement n'a pas lieu d'être évoqué entre nous, répondit-elle d'une voix claquante.

_ Autant tenter le Diable, en effet.

_ Absolument rien à voir, non ; nous évoquons simplement un sentiment qui ne saurait exister entre vous et moi.

_ Vous tentez de philosopher encore, Miss. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas vous y essayer tant que vous n'en serez pas capable ?

_ Où voyez-vous la philosophie dans mes paroles ? Je ne fais qu'avancer une vérité simple et indiscutable. Croyez bien que j'ai bien assimilé que le dialogue ne sera jamais possible entre nous, cependant.

_ Serait-ce un compliment dissimulé ? Ironisai-je.

_ Mais bien entendu ; même à une enfant écervelée et ignorante comme moi, il paraît évident que jamais je ne saurais égaler votre grandeur. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je détournai les yeux, dissimulant mal le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres.

Je cherchai dans le lèchement des flammes sur les bûches, les battements d'un cœur qui m'était désormais étranger. Je cherchai la preuve qu'elle était bien vivante, que sa froideur n'était qu'apparente.

Me rassurer.

Mais elle commençait à m'effrayer.

Je ne la saisissais pas.

Devant mon silence, peut-être se rendit-elle compte de l'espace exigu qu'il y avait entre elle et moi car elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière que je lui laissai à peine le temps d'esquiver, prenant vivement - peut-être trop… - sa main droite dans la mienne pour observer ses doigts. Elle se crispa et tenta de s'éloigner, mais je resserrai ma prise et l'intimai silencieusement de ne pas bouger, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Je reportai mon attention sur ses doigts fins, pâles et parfaitement entretenus. Et comme je m'y attendais, irrémédiablement froids.

Je laissai mon pouce effleurer ses phalanges, son épiderme, provoquant le sang chaud par mon geste. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de me faire lâcher prise.

J'entendais l'air s'infiltrer dans ses poumons de plus en plus abruptement, je devinais plus que je ne sentais le sang couler dans ses veines mais son cœur ne chantait plus à mes oreilles. Même aussi près d'elle, le silence seul me répondait.

Je la lâchai brutalement et détournai mon regard en serrant des dents, la gorge sèche.

« Quand voulez-vous commencer ? Lui demandai-je en contemplant d'un air absent la fenêtre qui me faisait face.

_ Mais quand vous le désirez, fit-elle d'une voix très dure, alors qu'elle rivait sur moi un regard à l'éclat métallique.

_ Je suis votre employé, je me plie donc à votre volonté. Jusqu'à un certain point… Vous entretenez bien vos mains pour une femme qui dit ne pas être musicienne. Ou bien est-ce un accès de coquetterie ? Lui demandai-je, moqueur.

_ Ce sont là les doigts d'une fille de bonne famille, répondit-elle avec ironie -toujours glaciale. Il serait si inconvenant qu'ils soient abîmés, l'on pourrait croire que je travaille.

_ Je vous verrai donc après l'heure du thé. Et je vous conseille fortement de vous exercer avant que je ne vous entende. Je crains être très pointilleux en ce qui concerne la musique. Plus encore que pour la littérature.

_ Vous risquez donc, encore une fois, d'être déçu. Pas que ça me fasse la moindre peine ; ne vous attendez simplement pas à ce que je mette la moindre personnalité dans une série de notes.

_ Tant que vous composez justement, cela me conviendra dans un premier temps. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je désire prendre congé.

_ Mais faites donc. Et gardez bien en mémoire que vous êtes libre de quitter ces lieux dès maintenant, si l'envie vous en prend. »

Elle se retourna sur un bref hochement de tête et se retira de la pièce.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner vers le grand escalier de marbre et en monter les marches puis m'avançai vers le feu de la cheminée, voulant vainement me réchauffer.

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ?…

oOo

Je passai la journée enfermé dans mes appartements ou dans les jardins après avoir donné mon cachet destiné à Carlisle à l'un de mes gens.

La pluie n'avait eu de cesse de tomber, plus ou moins violemment et je regardai les arbres se débattre dans le vent, j'entendais le grondement des vagues au loin, et je me surpris à m'imaginer loin, très loin d'ici. Très loin d'elle.

A une heure, Jessica était venu m'apporter mon dîner, et s'était éclipsée sans même prononcer un mot en me regardant du coin de l'œil ; quelqu'un lui aurait-il parlé ? L'odeur des légumes et de la viande bouillie avait eu très vite raison de moi et ce fut à nouveau à l'extérieur que je trouvai un semblant de paix intérieure.

Une fois ou deux, j'avais cru être observé d'une des hautes fenêtres du premier étage et lorsque j'avais fini par céder à ma curiosité en regardant de qui il s'agissait, il n'y avait jamais eu personne ou un rideau vaguement plus tiré dans une pièce où je n'étais encore jamais allé.

Ma pupille - à ma plus grande honte - avait hanté la plupart de mes pensées. Je m'étais demandé si elle avait été aussi ignoble avec tous ses précepteurs, si elle ne m'avait réservé cet accueil qu'à moi seul, si effectivement, elle n'avait de l'humanité que l'apparence. Si j'allais réussir à tenir ne serait-ce qu'une saison à ses côtés. L'espace d'un instant, cela m'avait paru impossible.

Je ne rentrai à l'intérieur de la demeure qu'au moment du thé, bercé par les paroles de _Greensleeves_, mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Arrivé au premier étage, j'avais cru voir la porte des appartements de ma pupille se refermer légèrement et m'étais surpris à me figer devant le battant blanc, attendant de l'apercevoir, d'observer la gravité de son visage.

Mais je n'avais vu, ni entendu, ni senti personne.

Mon épreuve finale avait l'apparence de l'insaisissable tentation, de l'horripilante fascination, de mon éternelle damnation et était loin de la rédemption que je voulais atteindre à tout prix.

Oui… L'on m'avait choisi l'Enfer pour seule compagnie.

**oOo**

« Discipline. Rigueur. Sensibilité. Voici ce que j'attendrai de vous durant vos exercices de musique. » Lui dis-je en entrant dans la salle d'étude, après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi.

Elle se tourna de façon raide vers moi, et détourna son regard du jardin. Ennuyée et impassible, comme ce à quoi elle commençait à m'habituer.

« Discipline et rigueur, c'est accordé, répondit-elle sèchement. Cependant ne vous attachez pas à l'idée d'obtenir la moindre sensibilité. ».

Ceci dit, elle s'approcha de son instrument, silencieuse -à l'instar de son cœur.

« Comment jouer une partition sans émotion ? »

Je détournai les yeux, irrité.

Elle se mit à jouer. Sans un mot de plus.

Et sans émotion.

Les notes s'élevaient dans l'air froid, justes mais sans sensibilité ; la technique était précise mais impersonnelle.

Rien ne transparaissait dans la musique qui s'échappait du clavecin. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ça. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

« Cessez ! » Sifflai-je, incapable d'en écouter d'avantage.

Ses doigts fins quittèrent les touches de l'instrument, et elle se tourna vers moi, dédaigneuse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Un sourire qui me fit tressaillir pour la première fois.

« Cherchez-vous à me faire fuir, Miss ?

_ Si je vous disais que oui, cela vous ferait-il partir ?

_ Assurément pas. Soufflai-je.

_ Alors quand bien même ce serait le cas, pourquoi vous l'avouerais-je ? Conclut-elle, le regard impassible.

_ Par honnêteté et respect. Vous ne parviendrez pas à vos fins, quelle que soit la passion que vous mettrez à vouloir me faire partir. Enchaînai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne vous considère pas comme digne de la moindre passion émanant de moi. Vous me parlez d'honnêteté et respect ? N'en attendez pas de ma part non plus quand vous n'êtes pas capable d'en faire preuve. Pas que je vous demande que ça change ; je vous informe juste de l'état de nos relations.

_ Ne me mettez pas au défi de vous émouvoir, Miss. »

Elle balaya ma réplique d'un geste de la main, totalement indifférente.

« Je ne vous lance aucun défi. Contentez vous de mesurer l'étendue de mon ignorance et de ma froideur, et n'oubliez surtout pas d'en faire part à mon père.

_ Je ne pourrai mesurer vos connaissances si vous ne faites preuve d'aucune sensibilité.

_ Voilà qui est bien arrangeant pour moi.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr. Plus vous vous résignerez, plus je vous serai désagréable par mon entêtement.

_ Parfait. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant à être désagréable. Rien ne saura m'obliger à suivre vos enseignements. »

Je la vis se retourner vers le clavecin et repositionner ses mains au dessus des touches, comme si de rien était alors que la colère naissait en moi, presque dévastatrice.

Mon venin se répandit dans ma bouche, l'odeur de sa peau qui me parvenait, n'arrangeant rien.

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'approchai d'elle rapidement, sans bruit, et la saisis brutalement par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs. Un glapissement sortit de sa gorge, et sous mes doigts froids, je sentis son cœur battre follement. Elle m'opposa quelques réticences lorsque je dévalai plus que je ne descendis les escaliers, la faisant trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Son cœur pulsait de plus en plus furieusement contre sa peau et je sentis les doigts de sa main gauche se refermer sur ma poigne dans une vaine tentative de me faire lâcher prise.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'extérieur et je fermai un instant les yeux, soulagé de la pression de son odeur.

Sans pour autant prononcer un mot, ni relâcher ma prise, je la traînai en direction des jardins sous une pluie fine, elle, se débattant toujours comme une forcenée à me faire lâcher prise.

Je finis par ouvrir mes doigts pour la laisser s'échapper, presque à contrecoeur. Je me tournai vers elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me gifle, mais elle se contenta de se reculer, les yeux laçant des éclairs, les joues rouges, la respiration sifflante. A ce moment précis, je me rendis compte à quel point elle pouvait être mortelle pour moi.

« Nous allons reprendre tout depuis le début. Sifflai-je, le regard dur.

_ C'est dans le jardin que vous comptez me donner une leçon de musique ? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ En aucun cas je ne vous parle de musique, de danse ou de littérature.

_ C'est pourtant tout ce que nous sommes sensés avoir en commun, fit-elle sèchement.

_ Je suis là pour votre enseignement, je ferai donc mon devoir, mais à ma façon. A commencer par votre vision des sens. Nous sommes dehors, dans le vent et la pluie, entourés par la terre et la mer ; ne ressentez-vous rien ?

_ Oh je sens plus votre colère qu'autre chose, siffla-t-elle, mais voyez-vous, j'y suis indifférente. Vous ne parviendrez pas à faire ressortir ma sensibilité en m'exposant aux éléments, non pas parce que je n'en ai aucune, mais parce que je vous le répète, je ne vous considère pas digne d'en être spectateur. »

Je m'approchai d'elle, aveuglé par ma colère, par les émotions qu'elle me faisait ressentir, par mon venin qui appelait son sang. Je la saisis violemment par les épaules, prenant pour la première fois conscience de son corps d'humaine, en chair, en os et dénué de toute froideur. Ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'elle me toisait, la mâchoire serrée, provocante. Agaçante. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son visage de porcelaine, s'égarant sur ses joues rouges pour finir par s'arrêter sur son cou.

Elle était tellement proche…

Je me penchai doucement sur elle et refermai ma prise sur ses épaules alors qu'elle tentait encore et encore de se dégager.

J'inspirai doucement par la bouche, les yeux fermés, bouleversé par ce torrent de sentiments qui faisaient rage en moi.

« Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour me juger ? Soufflai-je près de son oreille, la voix étrangement rauque.

_ Sur ce que vous me laissez entrevoir, votre mission et ce que vous représentez.

_ Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis. Répliquai-je en resserrant mes doigts sur ses épaules.

_ Vous êtes mon précepteur. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance ; ni qui vous êtes réellement, ni la ou les raisons qui vous poussent à vous accrocher à la mission qui vous a été confiée. Tout cela n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. »

Mes mains remontèrent doucement le long de ses épaules et mes paumes se refermèrent sur son cou, comme mues par elles-mêmes. Je fermai violemment mes paupières alors que son cœur pulsait contre ma peau froide.

J'étais en train de lutter contre ma nature, mes instincts, pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

J'étais en train de me condamner moi-même éternellement à l'Enfer qu'elle incarnait de la plus étrange et fascinante des façons.

« Ressentez. » Soufflai-je, les yeux toujours clos.

Sa peau était en train de se réchauffer sous mes mains, son cœur s'emballait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, m'apaisant autant qu'il me tentait et je le voulais… Je voulais qu'il me tente…

« Vous vous éloignez de vos fonctions, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante. C'est insultant aussi bien pour moi que pour vous.

_ Je suis dans mon droit de pédagogue ; je vous enseigne la sensibilité. »

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur sa peau à présent tiède et remontèrent lentement pour prendre son visage en coupe, la rapprochant ainsi plus de moi et du drame que je provoquais sciemment. Son regard se riva soudain au mien, furieux et menaçant.

« Je ne puis que vous suggérer de prendre conscience des erreurs que vous êtes en train d'accumuler ; je doute que mon père serait ravi de vos méthodes d'enseignement.

_ Vous sentez-vous offensée parce que j'ose vous approcher ?

_ Vous prenez bien des libertés. En aucun cas nous n'avons à être proches.

_ Cela vous prouve qu'en aucun cas vous devez me confondre avec mes pairs.

_ Qu'êtes-vous, sinon l'un d'eux ? Je n'ai pas à vous considérer différemment.

_ Je serai celui qui vous fera ressentir les choses.

_ Laissez ce rôle à d'autres.

_ Que craignez-vous ?

_ Rien. Je n'ai simplement aucune envie de ressentir quoique ce soit avec vous.

_ Et pourtant, vos réactions physiques vous trahissent, Miss…

_ Soyons clairs, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Vous êtes mon précepteur, celui-là même qui serait remercié si un chaperon était témoin de cet entretien. Et je ne serai jamais qu'une petite fille riche, insolente et réfractaire à tout enseignement. Je vous suggère d'agir en conséquence et de vous éloigner. »

Je plongeai à mon tour mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant un écho des battements de son cœur dans l'immensité marron mais n'y vis que froideur.

Sa peau était à présent chaude sous mes mains et je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser s'échapper, ne pouvant me repaître de son humanité qu'elle refusait de montrer, de sa douceur que malgré moi je ressentais et appréciais.

Nous nous affrontâmes quelques instants du regard et mes yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, rosies par le froid, humides à cause de la pluie fine qui tombait. Je finis par laisser son cou, et mes mains effleurèrent légèrement sa poitrine en retombant le long de mes flancs, la faisant rougir encore un peu.

« Je réussirai à briser votre barrière de glace. Soufflai-je.

_ Je ne vous laisserai point faire ; et prenez-le comme un bien pour vous, car vous n'engendriez que du mal à vouloir m'approcher de trop près.

_ Il y a parfois des choses qui ne dépendent pas de notre bon vouloir et vous apprendrez bien vite que celle-ci en fait partie.

_ Seriez-vous en train d'évoquer une force supérieure qui vous pousserait à agir ainsi ? Railla-t-elle. Je vous suppose assez maître de vous-même pour reprendre vos esprits avant de vous enliser dans l'erreur.

_ Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous m'avez laissé vous approcher par votre volonté propre ? Ironisai-je.

_ Non. Je vous ai laissé vous approcher par _votre_ volonté. Vous ne tirerez rien de bon de moi ni de vos méthodes de pédagogue ; reste à savoir si vous êtes assez pertinent pour en prendre conscience, répondit-elle d'une voix claquante.

_ Qui vous a empêché de me repousser dans ce cas ? Vous vous contredisez vous-même ! M'irritai-je.

_ Je considère qu'il vous revient de tirer vos propres leçons des erreurs que vous commettez.

_ Je vous parle de vos réactions et non des miennes !

_ Et moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire me concernant.

_ Inutile en effet, je l'ai suffisamment senti sur votre gorge.

_ Suffisamment. Voilà le mot clé. N'en cherchez pas plus.

_ Pour cette fois-ci, je vous l'accorde, nous sommes observés. Mais je persisterai dans cette voie à l'avenir. Sans sensibilité, vous ne pouvez discourir convenablement.

_ Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de discourir ; avec vous moins qu'avec un autre. Je vous le répète, tenez-vous éloigné. De nous deux c'est peut-être vous qui avez le plus à perdre. »

Elle s'éloigna sans révérence, sans le moindre regard ou la moindre attention, me laissant seul et désemparé. J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être l'humain tentant d'apprivoiser le monstre, alors que nous étions censés être le contraire.

A peine les portes du manoir se refermèrent-elles sur elle, que les battements désordonnés de son cœur me manquèrent déjà affreusement. Plus elle s'éloignait, plus j'avais envie de la retenir. Plus elle m'irritait, plus j'avais envie de la provoquer.

Quand ses secrets allaient-ils m'être révélés ?

**

* * *

(1) : ****Greensleeves ****:** **chanson anglaise traditionnelle écrite en l'honneur d'une dame aux manches vertes. D'après une légende populaire, elle aurait été composée par le roi Henri VIII (1491-1547) en l'honneur d'Anne Boleyn au XVIème siècle.**

**(2) : Anne Boleyn : reine consort d'Angleterre, marquise de Pembroke, née au début du XVIème siècle, fut la deuxième femme d'Henri VIII, la mère d'Élisabeth Ire et l'une des reines les plus célèbres de l'histoire d'Angleterre. Son mariage avec Henri VIII est à l'origine du changement politique et religieux complexe et souvent tragique qu'a été la réforme anglaise.**

**(3) : yeomanry : désigne certaines unités de l'armée de terre britannique, qui descendent de l'ancienne milice à cheval. Cette milice montée fut créée à l'époque de la révolution française.**

**(4) : pathétique : ici, à ne pas prendre au sens de l'insulte. Désigne une chose ou une personne (dans ce cas) qui suscite une profonde émotion, dont l'histoire est tragique, bouleversante.**

**(5) : dîner : à l'époque, le déjeuner (repas du midi) s'appelait dîner ; et le repas du soir, souper.**


	4. I 2 Supplicié

**Note :**

Bonsoir.

Bon, comme vous le constatez, c'est avec un peu - ok, beaucoup... - de retard que nous vous livrons ce chapitre qui était en partie écrit depuis pas mal de temps mais qui devait être plus long que ça. Et surtout plus intéressant. Enfin, je - Mush ^^ - ne suis pas satisfaite de tout la fin est un peu trop en queue de poisson, veuillez nous pardonner d'ores et déjà... Mais en ce moment, on va dire qu'on est plutôt occupées : on doit finir _Prête à tout, _on est en pleine écriture de notre nouvelle fic - déjà 10 chapitres d'écrits, si vous voulez tout savoir ;) - et on doit gérer aussi celle-ci que nous avons longtemps hésité à publier étant donner la " difficulté " de l'exercice. Enfin nous ne voulons pas partir dans le parodique ou la caricature et nous voulons à tout prix rester crédibles.

Pour ceux qui sont à cheval sur la vérité historique, on a pris quand même beaucoup de liberté ; ça ne se passait pas comme ça à l'époque, vous devez vous en doutez et Eton était réservé aux Grands du Royaume-Uni, on les y inscrivait depuis la naissance... Donc techniquement, je ne pense pas qu'Edward aie pu y étudier :p Mais ce n'est qu'un détail, nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une fiction, alors ne soyons pas trop perfectionniste... C'est un réel plaisir pour nous de vous plonger dans cette époque, cependant.

Vous allez pouvoir entrer dans la tête de Bella pour ce chapitre-ci. Elle fera son apparition environ tous les 3 chapitres, histoire que vous voyez un peu les choses de son point de vue...

Nous restons encore une fois dans le flou. Surtout en ce qui concerne l'acuité des sens d'Edward... Si vous voulez un indice, je dirais juste : le symbolique. :p

Merci de nous lire et de nous donner vos avis, vous vous doutez que c'est très important pour nous.

Sur ce, je vous laisse en nous excusant une dernière fois... Bizouxxx et très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**_I. Chapitre 2 :_**

_Supplicié_

_* * *_

_*

* * *

_

**BELLA**

**

* * *

  
**

J'écoutais le vent fouetter les épais murs de ma demeure, au dehors. La pluie était tombée par rafales, m'obligeant à rester cloisonnée ; seuls les éléments avaient le pouvoir de me contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

Mais bientôt la frustration fut trop forte, et la pluie cessa, laissant place à de violentes bourrasques de vent. Bien loin de me retenir dans l'enceinte protectrice du château, ce vent me semblait hurler mon nom, m'attirer à l'extérieur ; et je ne lui résistai pas.

Je traversai en silence les corridors abandonnés, descendis les froides marches menant à l'entrée, et enfin, pus franchir les lourdes portes de chêne qui formaient ce rempart tant haï qu'adoré : ma prison dorée, celle qui me coupait du monde extérieur et des merveilles dont je voulais acquérir connaissance, mais aussi celle qui me coupait du monde extérieur et de tout ce que la société voulait m'imposer.

Isabella Swan, destinée à devenir une parfaite épouse et châtelaine soumise aux us et coutumes.

Jamais je ne m'y résoudrai.

Je passai le lourd battant, sous le regard craintif de Jessica, l'une de mes gens ; elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de me voir sortir sous ce temps hurlant, mais craignait encore plus de s'opposer à l'une de mes décisions.

Cela me convenait.

À peine eus-je fait quelques pas dehors que le vent s'engouffra dans mes épais cheveux, rendant plus lâche mon chignon. Je redressai le menton, le laissant souffler dans son cou.

_Patience, mon ami, encore quelques pas et je serai à toi…_

Je me dirigeai vers la falaise la plus proche ; celle un peu coupée du domaine par les bois ; celle où j'avais l'habitude d'aller jouer avec Jacob.

J'y parvins, et alors seulement j'autorisai mes poumons à se gonfler de l'air marin qui sifflait autour de moi ; je détachai mes cheveux et les laissai voler au gré des rafales, se charger de l'odeur salée des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers en contrebas.

Enfin, je m'autorisais à être moi. En silence, sans faux-semblants, sans carapace. Juste moi. Celle que je ne m'autorisais plus à être depuis que mon père m'avait arraché la seule personne qui m'apportait un semblant d'équilibre et de douceur depuis la mort de ma mère.

Jacob Black.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère de lait et de cœur. Celui avec lequel j'avais passé mon enfance, connu mes premiers émois -mon premier baiser, aussi, mais cela n'avait porté à aucune conséquence. Celui qui ne m'avait jamais laissé fait faux bond, jamais imposé quoi que ce soit. Qui m'avait permis d'être moi.

Je regardai en contrebas les eaux tumultueuses s'agiter, noires, terribles ; et je me souvins de ces quelques fois où j'avais vu, avec crainte et respect, Jake y sauter.

_« Il y a un endroit, Bella, où l'eau est assez profonde pour pouvoir plonger sans se blesser »_, m'avait-il dit.

J'avançai mon pied plus près de la corniche, continuant à regarder en contrebas, ressentant l'appel du vide jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon ventre. Je sentais presque la main chaude -toujours très chaude- de Jacob se resserrer sur mes doigts, voyais presque son sourire éclatant et brûlant comme un rayon de soleil s'épanouir sur ses lèvres ; il n'était pas là, mais c'était tout comme si sa présence se faisait sentir. Je m'imaginais m'accrocher à ses doigts ; et sauter, dans le vide, dans l'eau noire. La sentir m'engloutir, me laver de mes péchés comme de mon sombre destin, se refermer sur moi pour m'emprisonner dans son cocon froid, silencieux et mortel.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie au vertige ; l'eau m'appelait, et le vent hurlait dans mes cheveux, contre ma peau glacée.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Jacob ne le voudrait pas, lui non plus. Non, moi, je voulais vivre. Désespérément, et ressentir toutes ces fortes émotions que m'avait offert ma jeunesse ; toutes ces fortes émotions dont aujourd'hui seuls les éléments déchaînés arrivaient à me renvoyer un écho.

Un visage s'imposa à mon esprit, et je grognai, avant de reculer d'un pas.

Monsieur Edward Masen, précepteur mandaté par mon père selon les recommandations d'un médecin qu'il m'était arrivé de rencontrer, Carlisle Cullen.

Quand j'avais vu apparaître cet homme dans ma demeure, par un soir de tempête, mon cœur s'était gonflé de rage ; ce qui m'avait surprise et effrayée, et que je m'étais efforcée de contenir. D'ordinaire, j'accueillais avec froideur et indifférence chacun de mes précepteurs. Mais cet homme-là…

Quelque chose me dérangeait, chez lui. Une chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt, mais qui était là, pourtant. Depuis le début ; depuis que son regard avait lentement glissé sur moi, comme s'il m'évaluait déjà, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux à la couleur étonnante s'ancrent aux miens.

Il paraissait bien jeune, pour être précepteur ; et quoique je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec l'extérieur, sa beauté me paraissait indéniable, de même que son ténor était envoûtant. Instantanément, la pensée que mon père ait pu choisir cet homme sur des critères physiques, espérant là m'intéresser à l'éducation qui devait m'être réservée, m'avait traversée, insultante et irritante.

Mais la raison m'était bien vite revenue ; je ne pouvais affirmer avec certitude que mon père avait rencontré ce précepteur, et surtout, jamais s'il avait songé un instant que je pourrais être attirée par lui, il ne l'aurait envoyé entre ces murs. Depuis ce qu'il avait découvert de moi et Jacob, il ne m'accordait plus aucune confiance et entretenait déjà de sérieux doutes quant à ma vertu.

Ainsi, rassérénée par ces certitudes, j'avais pu recouvrer cette attitude froide et insolente qui me caractérisait dès que je me trouvais face à l'une de ces personnes dont la mission était de m'inculquer le comportement que je devais tenir en société, et les connaissances que je devais maîtriser pour faire honneur à mon rang et à mon éventuel futur mari.

Notre première leçon s'était passée sans surprise ; il n'avait pu que noter mon insolence et mon esprit réfractaire à toute forme d'enseignement. Moi, j'avais pu noter son air supérieur et son égocentrisme surdéveloppé. Rien d'étonnant ; souvent mes précepteurs arboraient ces expressions.

Mais lui, il était différent. Aussi cassant, rigide, glacial et impersonnel que les autres, certes ; mais il y avait autre chose. Une sorte d'ardeur, une rage sourde en lui. Quelque chose qui faisait que, je le sentais, il n'était pas sur le point de quitter ces lieux.

Ça, c'était ce que j'avais pu tirer de notre première leçon. La seconde…

La seconde avait apporté son pesant de surprises.

Derrière le précepteur, s'était révélé l'homme. L'homme, avec la fougue de sa jeunesse, la rage devant son impuissance à me faire ployer devant lui, l'envie dévastatrice de gagner -au moins une fois- son pari de me décontenancer.

Il l'avait réussi, ce pari ; certes pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait, mais il l'avait réussi. Cependant, d'une part, j'ignorais s'il en avait pris conscience ; et d'autre part, si c'était le cas, je savais qu'il ignorait dans quelle mesure.

Il pensait que je ne ressentais rien.

Il se fourvoyait.

En permanence, les émotions se livraient bataille en mon sein ; rage, crainte, tristesse, envie d'une autre vie ; les sentiments se mêlaient, me bouleversaient, et m'épuisaient tout autant qu'ils m'empêchaient l'accès à un sommeil qui me serait doux et reposant.

Certes, dès que je me retrouvais en compagnie d'une quelconque personne, je me faisais un devoir de tout enfouir ; avec mes gens et ceux qui me rendaient visite, ce n'était qu'une façade douloureuse, qui menaçait de se fissurer à chaque instant. Avec mes précepteurs, il était plus facile de tout enfouir ; car le fait de réfléchir, et de fournir des efforts importants pour passer pour une enfant inculte et sans aucune capacité -ni d'ailleurs aucun désir- à s'élever au rang d'élève moyenne, me faisait momentanément oublier ces sentiments qui faisaient torrent en mon ventre.

Avec Edward Masen, c'était facile. D'oublier. Parce que chacun de ses mots appelait à une réplique ; jamais mon esprit n'était en repos.

Mais s'il me permettait d'enfouir mes sentiments les plus forts jusqu'à me faire paraître un fantôme, il éveillait par ailleurs d'autres émotions sur lesquelles je ne voulais pas m'attarder. Dangereuses émotions ; mais je n'étais pas sûre de les craindre parce qu'elles pourraient me faire souffrir…

Ou parce qu'elles pourraient l'atteindre, lui.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était entré dans ma demeure et dans mon quotidien ; et déjà j'éprouvais pour lui respect, et… une certaine forme d'intérêt.

En ce qui me concernait, tout ce que je risquais, c'était qu'il ne soit remercié par mon père si ce dernier venait à apprendre ce qui se tramait en mon ventre ; ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, d'une part parce qu'il n'était jamais dans la région, et d'autre part car je savais désormais dissimuler à la perfection chacune de mes émotions.

Edward Masen, lui, avait bien plus à perdre, même si jamais il ne venait à m'apprécier -ce à quoi je m'attendais, dans la mesure où je m'évertuais à me rendre détestable à ses yeux. Car il semblait tenir à sa mission de me donner enseignement un an durant, pour quelle raison, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et n'avais pas l'intention de m'en enquérir. Il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres motivations, tout comme j'avais les miennes pour justifier mon comportement. S'il était remercié, ce serait regrettable pour lui.

Je lui avais signifié que son départ pour moi ne signerait que l'arrivée d'un nouveau précepteur, et qu'en ce sens, il m'importait peu qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ; ce qui, en soi, était vrai.

Mais depuis hier, notre deuxième leçon, je devais bien m'avouer qu'il ne pouvait être comparé aux autres.

Il semblait ne pas connaître de limites dans son désir de m'éveiller à son enseignement.

Pour ce qui s'était passé hier entre nous, rien que pour ça, il pourrait risquer le châtiment de mort. Il se mettait en danger ; et une part de moi n'y était pas indifférente et souhaitait lui éviter toute peine.

Il fallait que je l'éloigne de moi. Dès maintenant.

Je pris la décision de ne plus le faire appeler tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé de chaperon veillant illusoirement sur ma vertu. Même si la simple idée me déplaisait ; la présence d'un chaperon signifiait l'obligation de dissimuler mes émotions tout au long de la journée, ne pouvant rester seule.

Oh, cela pourrait s'arranger. Je parviendrai toujours à m'éclipser chaperon ou non. Jamais je ne pourrais subir l'étouffante présence d'une personne garante de ma vertu des heures d'affilée.

Cela règlerait le souci de la sécurité de mon précepteur.

Mais en aucun cas cela ne solutionnerait celui de mes propres émotions. Et je ne pensais pas uniquement à ces émotions qui m'avaient parcouru le corps sous son toucher ; je pensais surtout au respect qu'il m'inspirait, et au danger qu'il créait. Danger qu'un jour, je ne m'attache à l'être humain qui se cachait derrière le précepteur ; être humain qui, tôt ou tard, quitterait ces murs.

De ces réflexions je ne tirais qu'une conclusion.

Edward Masen devait partir. De son propre chef.

Je devais l'amener à baisser les bras…

* * *

**EDWARD**

**

* * *

  
**

Cela faisait une semaine que notre entretien dans le jardin avait eu lieu, et une semaine que Isabella ne donnait plus signe de vie.

J'avais craint dans un premier temps voir au retour d'une promenade mon attelage et mes bagages devant le manoir, mais je me rendis compte très vite que mon hôte me réservait une autre sentence qui allait vite me paraître diaboliquement infernale : son indifférence totale.

Je ne la voyais plus, ne l'entendais plus, ne la sentais plus. C'était comme si elle n'était plus dans les mêmes lieux que moi, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Au début, je ne m'en émouvais pas. Au contraire, je m'en étais étrangement senti soulagé ; je redoutais le moment où nous allions nous retrouver seuls, elle et moi, le moment où sa peau serait à nouveau à portée de mes doigts froids.

Un jour s'était donc écoulé sans qu'elle ne m'appelât ou que je ne sois convié à sa table. Un deuxième, puis un troisième. Au soir du quatrième, j'osai m'aventurer du côté de ses appartements et ce fut le début d'une longue liste d'erreurs.

A peine m'étais-je approché de la salle d'études que j'évitais dans le même temps, que son odeur entêtante et venimeuse m'oppressa à un tel point que je crus sur le moment suffoquer. Je m'écroulai contre le mur, tremblant de part en part, déboutonnant le col de ma chemise, recherchant l'air qui ne m'était pas indispensable en tant que vampire. Je restai de longs moments, les yeux fermés, espérant à la fois qu'elle apparaisse et qu'elle n'apparaisse pas. J'entendais les conversations étouffées par les murs, cherchant frénétiquement le son de sa voix, me désespérant de ne pas la trouver.

Je ne sais comment je réussis à me relever et m'éloigner, je sais juste qu'à partir de ce moment-là, mon envie de sang se fit de plus en plus pressante et obsédante jusqu'à me faire avaler toutes mes fioles de survie sans même étancher ma soif ou atténuer mes tremblements.

Je restai le cinquième et le sixième jour allongé sur mon lit, délirant presque, avalant encore et encore le venin qui emplissait ma bouche, congédiant toute personne qui tentait de s'approcher de mes appartements. Eut-elle écho de mon état, elle ne me le manifesta sous aucune forme, à part le seul moment où j'entendis des voix parler du médecin du village voisin.

Les paroles de _Greensleeves _berçaient désormais mes jours et mes nuits ; j'en connaissais par cœur les paroles qui atteignaient à chaque fois un peu plus mes entrailles mortes et froides.

Le septième jour enfin, je décidai de tenter de me lever et de faire quelques pas dans ma chambre, la tête me tournant, la gorge sèche par le manque de sang et de _son_ odeur. J'essayai de me plonger à cœur et à corps perdus dans le pessimisme voltairien, le gothique des œuvres d'Ann Radcliffe, me corrompant même à l'écriture sadienne. J'oubliai, le temps de quelques mots, mon envie d'être rassasié de la blancheur de sa peau, de la tension de ses muscles, de la mort dans ses yeux ouverts. De son souffle chaud sur mon cou froid que j'avais cru sentir, de son cœur palpitant que j'avais cru tenir dans mes mains.

Le huitième jour, j'osai enfin sortir de mes appartements et descendis très lentement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, appréhendant déjà son odeur qui allait m'emmener au crime pour lequel je serais condamné par mes pairs, mais que mon esprit imaginait de plus en plus précisément.

A peine posai-je mon pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier que mon venin, plus acide que jamais, se répandit sur ma langue, arrachant un grognement de ma gorge. J'inspirai doucement, me composant le visage le plus neutre que je pus étant donné les agitations intérieures de mon être et m'avançai à pas mesurés vers la salle d'études que je devrai tôt ou tard affronter.

J'étais presque arrivé au but quand la double sonnerie de l'horloge du couloir me fit sursauter ; deux heures de l'après-midi, le début ordinaire de ses exercices de musique ou de danse. Je continuai mon chemin lorsque la voix tant attendue et tant redoutée me parvint avec clarté, me faisant encore une fois tressaillir et assécher un peu plus ma gorge.

« … Je ne sais s'il viendra. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il paraîtrait qu'il est souffrant depuis quelques jours. Mais je sais qu'il finira par réapparaître.

_ Dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de notre journée, Miss. En attendant, si vous voulez bien me lire quelques pages des Psaumes de Salomon, cela nous fera agréablement passer le temps et nous fera méditer l'esprit. » Lui répondit une voix que je connaissais pas.

D'une main tremblante, je mis ma main sur le loquet et poussai doucement la porte en m'inclinant.

A nouveau, je n'entendis qu'un battement de cœur, calme et fatigué, qui n'appartenait certainement pas à ma pupille. Le son de sa respiration me parvint également très nettement et je serrai des dents avant de me relever lentement pour affronter le regard froid et attentif de mon hôte.

Elle me regarda un instant, ses sourcils se fronçant lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens, puis elle reprit un visage impassible et s'inclina respectivement devant moi pour la première fois depuis que j'étais en ces lieux.

« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Masen. Je vois avec… _plaisir_ que vous vous portez mieux. » Me dit-elle d'une voix claire et cristalline que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me contentai de la fixer lorsque un raclement de gorge se fit entendre sur ma droite.

Je me retournai pour voir une femme - veuve, à en croire la robe austère qu'elle portait - qui devait avoir près d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle me toisait d'un œil critique, serrant dans ses mains décharnées un chapelet en perles de nacre, portant en ras du cou sur son col de dentelle une croix en or finement ouvragée.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Mrs Hellington, Monsieur Masen, l'une des plus ferventes - et pour ne pas dire la plus fervente - pratiquante de notre communauté… Mon nouveau chaperon. » Reprit ma pupille de sa voix toujours posée et mesurée.

Je restai un moment coi devant les yeux bleus vitreux et perçants, lorsque celle-ci se leva avec précaution et me fit une légère révérence avant de se rasseoir. Je m'inclinai à mon tour et retournai vers ma pupille dont le regard moqueur me donna une folle envie d'hurler… ou pire.

« Quels exercices avez-vous pratiqué durant ma… convalescence ? Lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

- Aucun. » Me répondit-elle avec calme.

Son chaperon la fixa avec un air outré, mais elle l'ignora superbement.

« Où en êtes-vous de vos lectures ?

_ J'ai fini l'œuvre que vous m'aviez… _chaudement_ recommandée, répondit-elle, éludant chacune des autres lectures qu'elle aurait pu réaliser.

_ Je vous en ai imposé deux. Murmurai-je, la gorge brûlante. De laquelle parlez-vous ?

_ Oh, si vous parliez aussi de _la Nouvelle Héloïse_, je l'ai effectivement relue, oui. Je parlais des _Métamorphoses_.

_ … Que souhaiterez-vous faire, aujourd'hui, pour rattraper votre retard ?

_ Vous êtes le précepteur. N'ai-je pas qu'à écouter sans broncher ce que vous voulez me faire dire ?

_ Miss Swan ! Veuillez modérer vos paroles ! S'insurgea la vieille femme, choquée.

_ Oui, Miss Swan… Modérez vos paroles… Soufflai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Ma foi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire jubilatoire, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour parvenir à ce résultat avec moi. »

Le cœur de la vieille femme rata quelques battements, et je crus un instant qu'elle allait défaillir, mais je ne lui portai aucune attention. Tous mes sens étaient tournés vers ma pupille et j'eus la fugace impression l'espace d'un instant qu'elle aussi, n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, comme si… mes mots lui avaient manqué.

Son corps était toujours aussi silencieux pour moi et je finis par m'approcher d'elle afin de ressentir un peu son humanité. Elle se redressa légèrement, sans ciller et me regarda faire le chemin jusqu'à elle, guidé sans qu'elle ne le sache par sa fragrance.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui était le plus près d'elle et un grognement imperceptible sortit de ma gorge lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de moi dans un bruissement d'étoffes. Rien n'avait changé en elle en l'espace d'une semaine ; elle était toujours aussi distante, toujours aussi froide mais ses yeux avaient pris pour moi un nouvel aspect : l'avidité du commencement des hostilités.

J'inspirai lentement, incapable de la quitter des yeux, et lui demandai d'une voix incertaine :

« Qu'avez-vous tiré de votre deuxième lecture de l'œuvre de Jean-Jacques Rousseau ?

_ Monsieur ! Comment pouvez-vous faire étudier à cette jeune enfant un anti-royaliste qui est, selon les dires des intellectuels, à l'origine de la décadence française ? S'outragea Mrs Hellington, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Madame, répliqua ma pupille sans me lâcher des yeux, n'estimez-vous pas que l'étape préalable à toute critique un tant soit peu fondée passe par la connaissance du sujet ? »

Elle marqua une pause, qui réduisit son chaperon à un silence outré ; et reprit :

« Je n'ai tiré de cette deuxième lecture que l'affermissement de ce que j'avais pensé de la première. »

La vieille femme émit un petit gémissement et son cœur manqua une nouvelle fois quelques battements.

« Placez-vous donc en critique et trouvez des qualités à ce qui vous semble être une œuvre médiocre. Répondis-je en serrant mes mains sur mes cuisses.

_ « Un amour affamé ne se nourrit point de sermons. » Voilà une conception intéressante écrite par Rousseau. « Que sert d'imaginer à des maux réels de chimériques remèdes qu'on rejetterait quand ils nous seraient offerts ? » On retrouve dans cette œuvre la signature contestataire de Rousseau, celle-là même qui a mes yeux lui donne son intérêt.

_ Vous avez donc retenu l'amour et la douleur. Associez-vous les deux ? Lui demandai-je en laissant mes yeux glisser sur son cou, jusqu'au creux entre ses deux clavicules.

_ À supposer que le premier existe, répondit-elle d'une voix très faible, je suppose que très vite il peut-être associé à sa voisine la douleur ; ceci, parce que les gens qui ont la chance de l'éprouver sont trop souvent incapables de lui faire honneur. »

Je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens, qui me semblèrent bien lointains, soudain, comme si elle se rappelait quelques souvenirs heureux d'une autre époque de sa vie.

« Vous épancheriez-vous encore une fois, Miss ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

_ Si l'évasion me permet de ne pas avoir à écouter votre enseignement destiné à faire de moi ce dont je ne veux pas, pourquoi me priverais-je du confort qu'elle m'apporte ?

_ Quelle insubordination, Miss Swan ! Veuillez surveiller votre langage et parler courtoisement à votre précepteur ! Quant à vous, Monsieur, je doute que l'amour soit un sujet sur lequel cette enfant puisse discourir ! Préservez son innocence jusqu'à son mariage ! »

Je jetai un regard vide vers le chaperon de ma pupille dont les joues rougirent à vue d'œil et elle égrena nerveusement son chapelet en tentant de lutter dans notre affrontement visuel.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Mrs. Les mots qu'utilise ma pupille n'ont pas grande impression sur moi. C'est juste sa façon de me faire comprendre que la porte de sa maison est ouverte à n'importe quel moment de la journée et même de la nuit et que je peux la prendre quand bon me semble. Mon détachement et ce que vous considérez sans nul doute comme de la provocation ne sont qu'une simple réponse à sa vaine tentative et j'ai bon espoir qu'elle finisse par le comprendre très vite. »

Je me retournai vers ma pupille, qui avait écouté ma réplique avec un air de totale indifférence ; un air cependant différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de lire sur ces traits. Là, il s'agissait d'une assurance tranquille.

Mon hôte ne semblait absolument pas inquiétée par ma réponse.

Elle se tourna vers son chaperon à son tour, toujours aussi calme, et lâcha d'une voix détachée :

« Il semblerait que mon père ne vous a pas communiqué les soupçons qui pèsent sur… la perte de mon innocence, Mrs. Je tenais tout de même à vous informer de ces soupçons dès aujourd'hui, que vous ne soyez pas trop surprise de les entendre mentionnés par la suite. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai une leçon à terminer, et elle ne pourra être menée à bien si vous ne cessez d'interrompre le semblant de dialogue qui s'est instauré entre mon précepteur et moi. »

Je posai ma main repliée contre ma bouche, aussi bien à cause de son parfum qui commençait vraiment à m'étourdir que pour réprimer un sourire alors que les battements cardiaques de son chaperon redoublaient de fureur.

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, Miss ? Alors que c'est vous-même qui m'avez convié à assister à votre leçon du jour !

_ Vous avez en face de vous une jeune femme qui idolâtre les rebelles de la littérature, attendez-vous à ce qu'elle agisse tel quel dans la vie ! Ne vous émouvez pas ! Elle pourrait croire qu'elle a gagné une quelconque bataille ! Répondis-je, les yeux dans ceux de ma pupille qui se plissèrent légèrement.

_ En effet, Mrs, je vous suggère de ne point vous émouvoir. Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer, et vous vous épuiseriez à courir après une chimère. Veillez à votre santé et assurez votre rôle de chaperon sans chercher à faciliter la tâche de mon père et de cet homme de faire de moi quelqu'un de correct.

_ Reprenons. Amour et douleur, donc. Vous qui soupirez devant _Roméo et Juliette,_ je trouve votre réflexion aussi bien surprenante qu'intéressante… D'un point de vue purement intellect, évidemment. Dis-je.

_ Intéressante ? Je devrais pouvoir changer ça. Ne perdez pas de vue que je trouve regrettable ce que Rousseau fait des idées qu'il fait naître dans son œuvre ; et qu'en cela je la trouve décevante ; quoique réaliste. Sans doute ces deux qualificatifs sont-ils très liés, d'ailleurs.

_ Rousseau ne reprend qu'un simple fait divers du haut Moyen Age français qui a suscité beaucoup d'émoi et attisé bien des imaginations. Il l'écrit à sa façon et le remet au goût du jour pour pouvoir toucher le cœur d'un maximum de lectrices, car c'est bien les femmes qu'il vise en premier avec cette œuvre. Quel auteur vous émeut le plus ? Voyons ce qu'on peut en dire et comparer.

_ J'apprécie le parcours de Milton (1), et les œuvres de Choderlos de Laclos ; mais sans doute considérez-vous ce dernier comme trop féministe à votre goût, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Vous l'appréciez car il fait mourir le méchant de l'histoire ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

_ Je l'apprécie car il se moque de la morale imposée par la société, et n'hésite pas à mettre au grand jour les mœurs en publiant des lettres qu'on lui a confiées.(2) Et vous parlez d'un méchant, mais semblez négliger que Valmont n'est pas le seul à blâmer dans le roman. La Marquise de Merteuil a également engendré son lot de douleur.

_ Il faut savoir où va votre faveur, Miss. Soit vous êtes féministe, soit vous ne l'êtes pas. N'essayez point de me prouver que vous êtes capable de discuter dans un salon littéraire alors que vous n'êtes même pas cohérente dans vos propos.

_ Quelle incohérence y a-t-il à apprécier un auteur qui n'hésite pas à afficher des propos féministes, tout en reconnaissant que certaines représentantes de notre sexe peuvent être à blâmer pour leur comportement ? Seriez-vous de ceux qui jugent que tout est blanc ou tout est noir, Monsieur ?

_ Je suis assez manichéen (3), en effet.

_ Oh vraiment ? Il n'y a donc pour vous jamais de demi-mesure ; votre monde semble bien triste. Ne savez-vous donc tirer aucun enseignement, ne voir aucun avantage en chaque mal ? Et pour vous, le bien ne peut-il engendrer que du bien ? Ce n'est pas parce que Mme de Merteuil se montre par certains côtés blâmable, qu'une vision plus féministe de la société ne mérite pas de retenir l'attention.

_ Voilà une preuve de votre naïveté. Un monstre restera un monstre, quoi qu'il fasse. Mme de Merteuil restera fourbe et machiavélique même si elle devient religieuse. On ne peut pas changer l'instinct.

_ C'est votre vision. Vous dîtes qu'un monstre restera un monstre, mais cela dépend quelle définition vous donnez à ce mot. Et Mme de Merteuil gardera peut-être à vie ses défauts, cela ne l'empêchera pas de pouvoir présenter aussi des qualités.

_ Pauvre être fragile… Verrez-vous de la bonté dans un assassin, Miss ? Murmurai-je, amer.

_ Tout dépend des raisons et des instincts qui l'ont poussé à commettre son acte, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Ôter la vie à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas un crime innommable en soi ?

_ Je demanderais à connaître les raisons entourant l'acte si l'on venait à me demander d'en juger. »

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux qui me rendit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, Miss.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Les Hommes tuent des Hommes, est-ce que ça fait de toute l'humanité un monstre ? Copernic a été assassiné par l'Église (4), cela fait-il de cette institution une aberration monstrueuse ?

_ Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler des institutions religieuses.

_ Moi non plus. Mais qu'importe ; après tout je ne suis qu'une femme, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre… pour vous reprendre, fit-elle d'une voix très calme, rivant son regard au mien.

_ … Une femme qui rougit merveilleusement bien et sait évoquer l'émoi chez ses interlocuteurs. » Répliquai-je en soutenant son regard.

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce, et j'entendis le chaperon de ma pupille marmonner des prières en égrenant son chapelet. Elle avait renoncé à toute interruption, voyant que cela semblait parfaitement inutile.

Ma pupille haussa un sourcil ; et se retourna au son de la tasse brisée, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle me fit à nouveau face, un masque impénétrable sur les traits.

« La flatterie ne saurait désamorcer aucun conflit ; et chercher à souligner une quelconque de mes qualités ne vous amènera pas à faire de moi une future épouse modèle. Il était bien tenté de vous engager sur cette voie pour obtenir mon attention, mais votre essai se révélera infructueux. »

Je me levai lentement, ravalant une nouvelle fois la boule de venin qui se répandait sur ma langue et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre à l'opposé de mon hôte. Je regardai un long moment les vagues de la mer d'Irlande au loin, et finis par entendre le soupir ennuyé de ma pupille. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et essayai, pour la énième fois, de l'écouter. Ses silences. Son corps. C'était elle qui me rendait malade et c'était moi qui voulais la sauver contre son gré.

« Reprendrons-nous la leçon ? Finit par me demander ma pupille.

_ Vous ne semblez pas encline à ça, aujourd'hui. Répondis-je sans émotion.

_ Vous non plus.

_ En effet. Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul… »

Je les entendis toutes les deux se lever et les vis du coin de l'œil s'incliner, puis Isabella sortit d'un pas léger sans attendre Mrs Hellington.

Je fermai les yeux, faisant appel à toutes mes forces pour garder mon sang froid, me sentant complètement démuni.

Était-ce là vraiment le début de mon chemin de croix ?

Devais-je autant la subir pour accéder à la félicité de mon rêve ?

Telles étaient les questions qui m'assaillirent alors qu'au loin, un orage se préparait.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) John Milton ( 1608 - 1674 ) : Poète anglais célèbre pour ses poèmes épiques et ses pamphlets dont beaucoup ont subi l'autodafé à l'époque.

(2) On a longtemps cru que les lettres des _Liaisons dangereuses_ étaient authentiques et que Laclos les avait juste publiées à l'insu de la personne qui les lui avait confiées, se contentant juste de changer les noms des lieux et des personnages - c'est pour cela qu'à la fin des lettres vous avez d'écrit " du château de ... " -. Ceci a été le problème de beaucoup de romans épistolaires dont on doutait de la valeur fictive, comme le recueil de soit disant lettres d'amour à son amant publié au XVIIème par Mme de Villedieu et dont on a longtemps cru que ce dernier en était l'investigateur et qu'elles étaient donc authentiques.

(3) manichéen : - ma deuxième paire de mains ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, alors je vous le mets en note pour plus de sûreté. - c'est un terme philosophique qui consiste à qualifier une personne qui voit soit tout blanc soit tout noir. En gros : un monde avec des gentils et avec des méchants. En espérant que ce n'est pas un anachronisme en 1803... :S


	5. I 3 La Chanteuse

**Note :**

Bonsoir !

Oui, c'est étrange de voir une update aussi rapide de cette fic, mais ce chapitre est écrit depuis quelques jours déjà, alors autant vous en faire profiter... Je vous préviens de suite que ma deuxième paire de mains n'a pas été très... convaincue. Mais c'était quand même comme ça que je voyais les choses, même si j'ai hésité à vous donner toute l'intrigue que j'ai en tête, ou du moins, les grandes lignes dans ce chapitre, parce que j'ai conscience qu'il y a beaucoup de... flous. Mais encore une fois, je vous assure que c'est fait exprès ;) J'espère juste ne pas me planter par la suite.

Pas de présence de Bella dans ce chapitre ! J'ai préféré la consacrer aux explications pour vous éclairer un peu plus et j'espère vous faire réfléchir tout en vous apprenant des choses...

Je vous souhaite un agréable week-end, reposez-vous bien, bonne lecture et à... normalement dans 15 jours pour cette fic, avant pour le final de _Prête à tout._ Bizouxxx ! Et merci de passer par là...

* * *

_**I. Chapitre 3 :**_

_La Chanteuse_

_* * *_

_*

* * *

_

Je la fuyais.

Encore.

Toujours.

Mon venin l'appelait.

Mes doigts la réclamaient.

Ma raison la craignait.

Mon humanité morte et ma monstruosité vivace la désiraient.

A présent, sa fragrance venait même jusqu'à moi dans mes propres appartements, là où je crus durant de longs jours pouvoir être en sécurité. Mais c'était vite devenu un leurre.

Elle était partout, même quand elle n'était pas là.

Je la sentais…

Pas son sang. Pas son humanité.

Mais elle. Juste elle.

Comment expliquer quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence ?

Comment trouver les mots ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?…

J'inspirai à grands poumons l'air marin qui me parvenait de mes grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur la pluie, les jardins et la mer lointaine. Il n'y avait que cette odeur pour me faire oublier le temps de quelques instants celle de ma pupille.

Je me vidais l'esprit, m'imaginant n'importe où sauf là.

J'essayais d'imaginer quel humain j'aurais pu être si seulement on m'en avait laissé la possibilité ou la chance. C'était devenu mon jeu préféré depuis quelques temps.

J'aurais eu 92 ans l'été précédent si j'avais continué à être un Homme.

92 années de battements cardiaques.

92 années de plaisir, de malheurs, de craintes, de rires et de pleurs.

Je me serais marié.

J'aurais épousé une fille de bonne famille. Sans doute une bourgeoise. Un mariage d'amour dans l'idéal, de convention dans la réalité. J'aurais appris à l'apprécier. Peut-être même à l'aimer d'un amour tendre mais pas passionnel.

J'aurais eu des enfants.

Un fils pour que mon nom perdure. Pour que je lui apprenne les valeurs que mon père m'avait lui-même inculquées.

Une fille dont je me serais enorgueilli de la beauté et de l'intelligence. Que tous les jeunes gentlemen se seraient disputé.

Une autre qui serait restée auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et qui n'aurait jamais voulu me quitter pour rien au monde.

J'aurais été diplomate. Ou intellectuel.

J'aurais enseigné à Cambridge ou Oxford.

J'aurais eu ma chaire dans une des plus respectueuses universités qui faisaient la fierté de notre pays et on m'aurait respecté pour ça. On m'aurait appelé Professeur. On m'aurait demandé dans les salons.

J'aurais traversé l'océan parce que mes filles m'auraient demandé à voir New York et Boston.

On m'aurait convié dans les plus grandes maisons pour ma notoriété et ma fille aînée serait tombée amoureuse d'un Américain. J'aurais opposé des réticences parce qu'à mes yeux, aucun homme n'aurait été assez bien pour elle et elle aurait fini par me convaincre de célébrer les épousailles.

Mon fils aurait suivi mes pas.

Peut-être sa mère aurait-elle aimé le voir entrer dans les ordres. Mais ça aurait été l'armée ou la littérature pour quoi il aurait été destiné.

Il se serait rebellé. Peut-être aurait-il écrit des poèmes… Peut-être un roman dont on étudierait aujourd'hui la composition et le style.

J'aurais été heureux.

Je n'aurais rien regretté.

Et je ne l'aurais pas connue.

Elle…

Si fragile.

Si seule.

Si insupportable…

Si passionnée…

Je scrutai l'horizon encore quelques instants et finis par la voir arriver au loin. Seule encore. À pieds. Les cheveux volant au gré du vent.

Elle se réfugiait de plus en plus souvent sur la plage en contrebas depuis quelques jours.

Comment pouvait-elle rechercher encore plus la solitude alors qu'elle ne parlait réellement que durant nos leçons ?

Que se passait-il dans sa tête et dans son cœur ?

Elle m'obsédait.

Et je préférais me dire que c'était parce que c'était la première humaine avec qui j'entretenais une véritable relation depuis que j'étais transformé.

Je préférais me trouver une soudaine passion pour cette humaine en particulier comme l'aurait fait notre roi parce qu'elle était spéciale dans sa façon d'être, de paraître et de penser.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'émeuve autant.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle entrerait à ce point dans ma non-existence.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle hanterait mes jours et mes nuits, au point de me faire avaler toutes mes fioles de survie en l'espace de quelques heures.

J'attendais d'ailleurs un paquet de Carlisle, et pas plus tard que cette nuit, je m'étais surpris à m'adresser à Dieu pour que la diligence arrive vite.

Depuis combien de temps cela ne m'était pas arrivé ? Des décennies.

A cause d'elle…

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, semblant perdue dans ses pensées et je me forçai à me détacher de la fenêtre et à la refermer.

L'air frais emplissait la pièce, j'avais encore quelques minutes - peut-être une heure si j'étais gâté par la providence - de répit jusqu'à ce que sa présence m'envahisse à nouveau.

Je la regardai s'avancer vers les marches du manoir ; même de ça, je n'arrivais plus à m'en repaître, et l'entendis s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Je tendis l'oreille, espérant l'entendre. Mais elle monta les marches de l'escalier de marbre.

Elle allait encore s'enfermer dans la salle d'études. Peut-être m'y attendait-elle.

Cela faisait près de quatre jours que je m'étais à nouveau enfermé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avant l'arriver du courrier. Je ne le pouvais pas si je voulais m'en tenir à la dernière épreuve de mon apprentissage.

J'y pensais encore, oui.

J'y pensais même tout le temps.

Pour me donner du courage.

Mais surtout pour l'épargner.

Je ne pouvais plus me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle pour sa propre sécurité. Et pour mon secret.

La veille, Jessica était entrée dans mes appartements. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, si je voulais garder le change, il fallait que je me comporte en humain.

Elle avait ravivé le feu alors que son cœur battait nerveusement contre ses côtes, avait voulu changer les draps dans les quels j'étais allongé, prétextant que le mal qui me rongeait y proliférait.

Un simple regard vers moi l'en avait dissuadé.

Avait-elle vraiment vu la couleur sanguine de mes yeux ?

Avais-je vraiment eu l'air du monstre que j'étais en réalité à ce moment-là ?

Je ne l'avais pas entendu en parler une seule fois à aucune des personnes qui lui avaient posé des questions à mon sujet.

Parce que je commençais à devenir l'attraction de la maison ; qui était ce jeune homme qui, en près de trois semaines de présence, avait passé la moitié de son temps enfermé dans ses appartements sans qu'il ne laissât approcher qui que ce soit.

J'avais même entendu quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour ma pupille… Alors que c'était elle qui me rendait comme ça.

Un hennissement me sortit de mes pensées et je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre, soudain gagné par un regain d'espoir.

Se pouvait-il être… ?

Non. Impossible. Le temps était déjà fort avancé dans l'après-midi.

Je vis une diligence arriver cependant, alors qu'on se précipitait au rez-de-chaussée pour aller ouvrir les grandes portes en chêne mouillées par les intempéries. Je me penchai un peu plus pour voir si quelqu'un n'en descendait pas. Peut-être le père de ma pupille, même s'il n'y avait pas les armoiries des Swan sur les portes de la voiture. Pourtant, personne n'était attendu, je l'aurais su.

Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Une femme blonde descendit précautionneusement les marches du marchepieds, une femme de condition à en juger par la robe délicatement brodée qu'elle portait.

On déchargeait rapidement les bagages. Jessica venait de sortir. Elle s'inclina respectueusement. Lady Esmée de Randwick. Un nom que j'avais déjà entendu à Londres.

Bientôt, elles pénétrèrent dans le hall et je me reculai des fenêtres, me concentrant sur les paroles qui s'échangeaient en bas.

« Elle ne m'attend pas. J'ai promis à son père de lui faire la surprise. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… Elle doit avoir tellement changé. Est-elle en leçon ? Demanda une voix douce et chantante qui me firent frissonner sans que je n'en sache la raison.

_ Non. Monsieur Masen est souffrant depuis quelques jours. Il ne sort guère de ses appartements. Miss est sûrement dans la salle d'études. Si vous voulez, je… Commença Jessica.

_ Non. Ne vous dérangez pas. J'irai moi-même. J'ai aussi quelque chose pour son précepteur. Nous avons un ami en commun que j'ai croisé au hasard il y a quelques jours… »

Mes entrailles tressaillirent.

Lady Esmée de Randwick.

La vampire la plus estimée de Carlisle qui évoluait depuis des siècles en société sans avoir jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain.

Je l'avais entraperçue une ou deux fois, je pensais même au début, que mon maître entretenait une liaison avec cette femme, vu les paroles élogieuses et la tendresse visible qu'il lui portait.

Elle voulait s'entretenir avec moi.

Elle m'apportait de quoi subsister.

Était-elle aussi envoyée de Carlisle et de notre roi pour savoir comment je m'en sortais avec ma jeune pupille ?

Devait-elle faire un compte rendu ?

Mais comment connaissait-elle Isabella ?

J'entendis des bruits d'étoffes dans les couloirs, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de ma prison glaciale. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de mes appartements, et j'entendis le battement d'un des rares cœurs qui m'étaient devenus familiers en ces lieux : celui de Jessica.

Un léger coup frappé puis le silence à nouveau.

Je me composai un visage neutre, appréhendant l'affrontement.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Comment avait-il pu oser me prendre par surprise ?

Un deuxième coup frappé. Un peu plus fort. Puis le silence à nouveau.

« Je crains que… Commença la servante.

_ Entrez. » Dis-je de la voix la plus claire que je pus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, légèrement plus âgée que moi en apparence. Elle portait un robe empire rose pastel qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le teint pâle de sa peau, la blondeur de ses cheveux et l'ambre de ses yeux sous l'épais manteau de voyage posé sur ses épaules.

Elle me fit un sourire maternel, chaleureux et s'avança avec grâce vers moi.

« Edward. Cela fait si longtemps. » Me dit-elle en me prenant un instant contre sa poitrine froide.

Jessica nous regarda durant quelques secondes et détourna les yeux quand je serrai à mon tour maladroitement Esmée de Randwick contre moi, comme si elle avait été l'une de mes plus proches parentes. Elle se détourna ensuite et s'inclina en refermant les portes, nous laissant un moment d'intimité.

Esmée se détacha de moi et observa les traits de mon visage, avec attention, bienveillance et une pointe de tendresse.

Elle posa doucement ses mains blanches aux doigts longs et fins sur mes joues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

J'essayai de me détendre ; je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'approche autant de moi, même un vampire.

Mes muscles se remirent à trembler alors que le temps s'écoulait et qu'elle ne me lâchait toujours pas.

Elle était bien là pour voir comment se passait ma dernière épreuve. Et vu l'expression désolée de ses traits, je comprenais bien que j'étais en train d'échouer lamentablement.

« Mon pauvre enfant. » Souffla-t-elle en me reprenant contre elle.

Je tressaillis, aussi bien de désespoir que d'émotion.

Ces trois mots me signifiaient que mon rêve de liberté s'éloignait encore de moi. Que mon bonheur m'échappait.

A nouveau, elle se détacha de moi et sortit une bourse en soie rose pâle, accordée à sa tenue, de dessous son manteau de voyage. Elle en sortit trois fioles pleine de sang, plus grosses que celles que Carlisle m'avait confiées avant mon départ.

Un grognement sortit de ma gorge et je me détournai, honteux.

Près de deux semaines que je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte de sang.

Deux semaines d'agonie que j'avais passées, enfermé dans mon délire et mes livres.

Esmée reposa une main légère sur ma joue et me força à lui faire face à nouveau. Elle me mit doucement les fioles dans ma main et referma mes doigts dessus.

« N'aies pas honte. Tu es tellement jeune… Tu as encore tellement à apprendre. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et fit quelques pas dans les appartements en direction de l'âtre de la cheminée. Sans doute voulait-elle me donner l'intimité que ma honte et mon dégoût de moi-même exigeaient.

J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit et ouvris doucement ma main qui renfermait les fioles.

Je les contemplai, envahi par la soif et l'écœurement.

« Bois. Ce n'est pas un crime. Tu ne fais de mal à personne. Tu survis… »

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle me regardait depuis la cheminée où le feu rongeait les bûches de bois avec cet air maternel qui me fit tressaillir à nouveau.

Je débouchai la première fiole et elle se détourna à nouveau, contemplant la décoration des appartements.

A l'odeur du liquide vital, mon venin se répandit sur ma langue, coula dans ma gorge.

Je portai la fiole à mes lèvres, fermant les yeux, oubliant tout, même ma pupille l'espace de quelques moments infimes.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de ma gorge et je vidai les deux autres d'un seul trait, me sentant à peine rassasié. Je m'écroulai sur le lit, déboutonnant d'une main un peu tremblante le col de ma chemise.

J'entendis qu'elle se déplaçait vers moi. Je ne tentai même pas de me relever.

« C'est ce que Carlisle craignait. » Chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle craignait que des oreilles humaines puissent nous entendre alors que l'être humain le plus proche de nous que je pouvais entendre et sentir était ma pupille qui se trouvait encore dans la salle d'études.

Mes entrailles froides se contractèrent une nouvelle fois.

Mon maître n'avait pas confiance en moi. Il savait que j'allais droit à l'échec.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, comme si elle voulait me réconforter, mais je dérobai, mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et j'eus l'impression qu'elle voulut retendre une main vers moi.

« Ne sois pas déçu. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? » M'écriai-je en me redressant à vitesse vampirique.

Elle me regardait avec un air grave sur le visage à présent, alors que je me rendais compte que c'était les premiers mots que je lui adressais.

« J'ai connu cette épreuve… Il y a très longtemps. Je sais ce que tu endures, crois-moi. »

Sa voix était trop douce pour me laisser indifférent.

Ses mots trop blessants pour ne pas m'obliger à l'écouter.

En dehors de Carlisle, je connaissais très peu de vampires et encore moins de ceux qui avaient vécu une situation similaire à la mienne.

Nos yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois ; elle m'observait avec patience et compassion.

Je commençais, je pense, à ressentir ce que ma pupille pouvait bien éprouver. L'étouffement des autres. Leurs émotions trop vives à votre encontre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Murmurai-je en lui faisant face.

_ Je me nomme Esmée de Randwick. Je suis la première épouse de notre roi, Aro de Volterra. »

J'écarquillai un instant mes yeux, en proie à une violente émotion soudaine tandis qu'elle me laissait le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. J'ignorais complètement que notre roi avait été un jour marié.

« Je ne savais pas… Soufflai-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

_ Aro ne m'évoque jamais. Je fais partie d'une ère antérieure de son règne. Il m'a reniée à l'instar d'Henri VIII avec ses six épouses. Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas faite assassiner, il m'a laissée reprendre mon chemin seule.

_ Vous avez été notre reine…

_ Pendant près de deux siècles, oui. J'ai, depuis, renoué avec mes racines paternelles.

_ Que venez-vous faire ici ?

_ Prendre des nouvelles de la fille d'un vieil ami que je n'ai pas vue depuis la mort de sa très regrettée mère. » Dit-elle en se signant. « Et m'assurer de la bonne marche de ton apprentissage. Carlisle attend beaucoup de toi… Mais Aro encore plus. Rares sont les vampires qui réussissent à survivre en se nourrissant que de sang animal.

_ Vous en faîtes partie.

_ Oui. C'est pour cette raison que Aro m'a laissé la vie sauve. »

Je la contemplai un instant, gagné par la perplexité. Carlisle m'avait pourtant toujours dit que notre roi se nourrissait de sang humain et qu'il n'interdisait pas à ses sujets de le faire également, à la limite du raisonnable.

« Aro a toujours été faible d'esprit. Il admire ceux qui réussissent là où il a lui-même toujours échoué. Carlisle t'a-t-il parlé de ce que notre roi prévoyait pour toi si tu réussissais ta tâche ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

Je savais que notre roi donnait beaucoup d'importance à chacun de ses sujets. Que nous étions étroitement surveillés pour ne pas trahir notre secret ou nos lois. Je savais également qu'il avait sa garde d'élite, sa cour autour de lui. Mais j'ignorais complètement qu'il avait des ambitions précises à mon sujet.

« Il te voudra près de lui. Tu seras pour lui une de ses pierres les plus précieuses. Celui qui aura réussi à ne pas succomber à sa chanteuse.

_ Ma chanteuse ? Murmurai-je sans comprendre.

_ Oui. Celle dont le sang chante pour toi. Celle qui t'est complexe et obsédante. Celle qui te deviendra complètement étrangère pour que tu succombes à son appel silencieux. Ta chanteuse. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine qui n'avait rien à voir avec le manque de sang dans ma bouche.

Se pouvait-il que ma pupille n'aie pas été choisie au hasard ?

Se pouvait-il… qu'on l'aie choisie à des fins spéciales ?

Face à mon silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

« C'est un lien complexe qui est difficilement explicable. Rares sont les vampires qui rencontrent leur chanteur ou leur chanteuse et beaucoup se félicitent d'en avoir pour le moment réchappé. C'est l'être humain avec lequel tu auras le plus de liens, celui qui te fera perdre la raison. Qui te poussera au crime… Qui pourra développer tes dons. »

Les paroles non prononcées de _Greensleeves…_

Cette voix qui me ramenait à tant d'années dans le passé…

« Aro t'a choisi spécialement pour cette raison quand Carlisle lui a appris qu'il pensait avoir trouvé ta chanteuse, il y a quelques mois. Continua-t-elle.

_ Comment… comment pouvait-il savoir ?

_ Il connaît l'être humain et ses faiblesses. Il en va de même pour les vampires. Et il connaît également l'odeur qu'avait ton sang. Celle du sang d'Isabella Swan est celle qui se rapproche le plus de la tienne. Tu as… retrouvé ton âme en cette jeune femme, en quelque sorte. Carlisle croit beaucoup en tes capacités. »

Mes yeux devinrent flous, tout à coup. Sans doute le remarqua-t-elle car elle arrêta immédiatement de parler, me laissant le temps de comprendre et de méditer ce qu'elle me révélait.

« Je n'entends plus son cœur depuis des jours. Je ne la sens plus. Elle m'est devenue… Commençai-je, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

_ Inaccessible. Du moins en apparence. C'est contre ça que tu te bats. Ta nature… ne supporte pas l'indifférence. Nous sommes supérieurs à la race humaine. Comment l'un d'entre eux pourrait nous être totalement inconnu ? Aucun vampire n'a réussi à résister à son chanteur. Tu seras le premier de notre histoire si tu y parviens.

_ Est-ce que vous… ?

_ Non. Dieu m'en préserve.

_ Comment pourrais-je réussir mon apprentissage ?

_ Par le cœur. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

J'essayai, l'espace de quelques instants, de lire en elle comme j'avais réussi à le faire avec la vieille cuisinière.

« Je ne comprends pas… Soufflai-je.

_ Tu comprendras quand ce sera le moment. » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant de mon lit. « Et maintenant, si tu le permets, je voudrais aller voir ma filleule.

_ Vous êtes… Dis-je alors qu'elle marchait avec grâce vers les doubles portes de mes appartements.

_ Sa seconde mère devant Dieu, oui. Ses parents y tenaient particulièrement. En espérant qu'elle s'ouvre un peu à moi, car je suppose que votre entente doit être quasi inexistante. Quand tu seras prêt, il faudra que tu nous rejoignes. Que je voie jusqu'à quel point elle t'affecte. Repose-toi. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Elle me fit un dernier sourire et sortit de mes appartements sans un mot de plus, me laissant seul avec mes questions et mes appréhensions.

Ainsi donc, je ne devenais pas fou. Mon délire avait été prévu avant même que je ne la rencontre.

Elle était ma chanteuse.

Ma tentation.

Ma damnation.

Ma Lilith…

Était-ce pour cette raison que je voulais à ce point qu'elle se raccroche à la vie ?

Était-ce pour cela que je voulais, à chaque moment de la journée, sentir son cœur palpiter sous mes doigts ?

Parce que son sang chantait pour moi par son silence ?

Comment allais-je faire dorénavant pour lui résister ?

En sachant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

Comment ne pas réaliser le rêve qui me tenait dans la réalité de ce monde, celui-là même qui me culpabilisait chaque jour un peu plus ?

Je crus revoir le creux de nacre entre ses clavicules à portée de mes doigts, dans les jardins, et je ravalai une boule de venin qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Oui… Comment allais-je faire pour lui résister ?

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Sous hypnose

_Bonsoir !_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, nous revoilà, ma copaire de mains et moi, avec un nouveau chapitre du Bien qui fait mal, après… Une longue absence dont nous nous excusons platement._

_Notre distance et le fait que Mush n'est pas souvent face à un ordinateur nous rend difficile la tâche de vous fournir des chapitres réguliers pour cette fiction ; mais sachez qu'elle nous tient à cœur et qu'il est hors de question que nous l'abandonnions._

_Ce chapitre a été rédigé entièrement dans le POV de notre jeune et rebelle Isabella Swan ; et nous y retrouvons cette dame qui est apparu au dernier chapitre, Lady Esmée de Randwick. Quel va être son rôle pour nos deux héros ?_

_Et surtout, comment va évoluer leur relation, maintenant qu'Edward a découvert que Bella est sa chanteuse…_

**

* * *

POV Bella

* * *

**

L'on frappa à la porte d'études, et je ne me retournai pas ; ne priai personne d'entrer.

J'avais attendu un moment mon précepteur, qui ne s'était pas présenté ; et je savais qu'à cette heure là, il ne viendrait plus.

Je savais aussi qu'en ces lieux était arrivée celle qui avait été désignée comme ma seconde mère devant Dieu - Dieu… Quelle ironie.

Lady Esmée de Randwick.

J'ignorais beaucoup d'elle, sachant simplement qu'elle était une très vieille amie de ma mère, et par conséquent de mon père également, avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance certes non régulière mais malgré tout fidèle.

Je m'attendais donc à ce que la porte qui s'ouvrait lui laissât place ; et je ne me trompais pas. Jessica ne prit pas la peine de m'annoncer ma marraine, puisqu'elle n'avait pas fini d'ouvrir la porte que j'avais déjà ancré mes yeux à ceux, ambrés, de cette dame que je n'avais plus vue depuis les funérailles de ma mère.

Nous nous inclinâmes toutes deux alors que Jessica refermait la porte derrière elle, et je me redressai, portant toujours mon masque froid d'indifférence sur mon visage.

La revoir me faisait mal, profondément ; et son regard maternel n'arrangeait pas les choses. Qui était-elle pour m'adresser une telle tendresse ?

« Je suis enchantée de vous revoir, Isabella. Je vois que ces dernières années vous ont permis de gagner en beauté et en grâce.

- Je vous remercie, Madame. Je note de mon côté que le temps ne semble avoir pas eu la moindre influence sur votre charme. »

Elle sembla accuser le coup, quoique resta droite et souriante.

De nombreuses rumeurs coulaient sur le dos de Lady Esmée de Randwick ; concernant toute sa beauté que les années ne fanaient pas. Les plus récurrentes de ces rumeurs parlaient de sorcellerie permettant à cette dame dite veuve d'arrêter les effets du temps ; d'autres parlaient de rites ancestraux et païens consistant à se baigner de sang de jeunes filles vierges afin de conserver une jeunesse éternelle.

Toutes ces rumeurs restaient infondées, permettant à ma marraine de n'avoir jamais été inquiétée ; mais les gens gardaient une tendance à se méfier d'elle et à la craindre, malgré la douceur qui imprégnait ses traits en permanence.

Je n'accordais crédit à aucun bruit de couloir, mais les évoquer me permettait de faire comprendre d'une manière rapide et implacable à ma marraine que l'éducation que j'avais reçue n'avait jamais réussi à éteindre en moi cette flamme qui me maintenait insensible à toute forme de soumission aux règles de la société.

Elle avait toujours su, à l'instar de ma mère, que mon esprit n'était pas fait pour se plier aux bonnes mœurs. À dire vrai, seul mon père entretenait encore quelques espoirs à mon égard.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu prévenir plus tôt votre père de mon passage dans la région ; il aurait peut-être aimé me faire remettre un cachet à votre intention.

- Ne regrettez rien, Madame ; je correspond bien assez avec mon père pour qu'il se passe de vous comme intermédiaire. »

Elle ne fut pas dupe et quand elle inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, je vis bien briller une infime lueur de regret dans ses prunelles dorées. Correspondant avec mon père, elle devait avoir été mise au courant du fait que les courriers nous reliant étaient peu fréquents et toujours informatifs et moralisateurs de sa part, et froids de la mienne. Il en était ainsi depuis son départ de cette demeure, et jamais cela ne serait voué à changer.

« Cela est très bien. » commenta-t-elle avec simplicité.

Ses yeux me détaillèrent pendant un moment qui me parut long et, mal à l'aise, je me détournai vers la fenêtre.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? M'enquis-je.

- Excellent, je vous remercie. J'ai voyagé récemment en Italie, pays que je n'avais point revu depuis fort longtemps.

- J'en suis ravie pour vous. Vous avez sans doute pu y retrouver d'anciennes connaissances ?

- En effet. Et flâner parmi leurs musées et autres palais ; vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ce pays et d'autres du Sud peuvent renfermer comme merveilles.

- Oui, hélas, je suis bien trop bornée et austère pour vouloir m'ouvrir au monde et à ses merveilles. Dis-je d'une voix tout à fait neutre et sans la moindre nuance de reproche.

- Je n'aurais pas réellement parlé ainsi ; je ne pense pas que ce soit un esprit fermé qui vous retienne entre ces murs.

- Libre à vous de penser comme bon vous semble. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel je ne me retournai pas vers ma marraine ; et bientôt sa voix le brisa.

« Vous êtes un mélange étonnant, le savez-vous Isabella ? Vous ressemblez étrangement à votre mère physiquement ; mais finalement, dans votre esprit je pense que vous tenez plus de votre père. »

Je tressaillis et me retournai, ne prenant pas réellement ces mots pour des compliments.

« Votre mère était une personne très douce et aimable ; elle s'est toujours pliée sans rechigner aux règles de la société. Je sens en vous une force qui n'appartient qu'aux Swan, le côté de votre père.

- Mon père lui-même s'est toujours conformé aux attentes de la société.

- Pas toujours, non… Et il va sans dire que votre situation et la sienne ne sont pas les mêmes, lui étant un homme. Finalement je ne pense pas que ce soit tant votre insolence qui éveille en votre père ce sentiment de colère, mais le fait que contrairement à lui vous ne faites rien pour la brider.

- Avez-vous été envoyée par lui pour tenter de me convaincre de cesser mon comportement hostile et enfantin ?

- Nullement ; j'ai décidé simplement de passer voir ma filleule au détour d'un voyage en Angleterre.

- Et je vous en remercie. » répondis-je poliment. « Votre présence apporte en ces lieux une fraîcheur que nous n'y avions plus vue depuis fort longtemps. Mais je manque à mes devoirs d'hôtesse ; je vous en prie, prenez place. »

Nous nous assîmes face à face, et je repris ce masque d'indifférence qui me caractérisait.

**oOo**

Lady de Randwick s'était finalement résignée à ne pouvoir avancer avec moi, et semblait accepter - du moins momentanément - l'échec de ses tentatives de me réconcilier avec mon père et mon destin.

Elle était comme les autres, finalement, quoique plus douce et donc plus pernicieuse. J'étais déçue. Une part de moi, à la voir toujours seule et si belle, voulait la croire différente et libérée des contraintes de la société… Une part de moi aimait ce qu'elle voyait d'elle. Et, en ce, je devais me méfier.

Lady Esmée pourrait bien ouvrir une faille en moi.

Nous étions attablées à l'austère table noire qui trônait au milieu de la salle à manger ; quand George, l'un de nos majordomes, apparut et fit une révérence.

« Monsieur Edward Masen. »

Ledit Edward Masen apparut, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction.

Jamais il ne m'avait fait l'honneur de partager mon repas.

Mon précepteur s'inclina, et vint s'asseoir face à Lady Esmée, qui était à mes côtés.

« Enchantée de vous revoir, Edward. » commença-t-elle. « Je regrette de vous avoir ravi votre élève pour la matinée. Puisqu'on en vient à vos leçons, ma filleule progresse-t-elle ? »

Je ne pris que peu de temps à m'interroger sur l'étrange familiarité qui semblait unir ma marraine à mon précepteur, causant qu'elle le nomme par son prénom ; la fin de sa phrase eut pour effet d'éveiller en moi un sentiment de joie et d'ironie que je ne réussis à masquer, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres.

Il me regarda longuement, et je soutins ses yeux mystérieux. Son regard me fuit plusieurs fois, mais revint toujours se poser sur moi.

« C'est assurément une des élèves les plus médiocres que j'aie eues. » lâcha-t-il soudain d'un ton léger.

Mon sourire s'accentua, et je détournai enfin le regard, jouant l'indifférence. Je ne voulais pas que ma marraine et cet homme puissent lire en moi que se disputaient le contentement et la frustration. Je posai enfin mon regard sur ma marraine.

« Mais le contraire vous eut étonnée, je me trompe, Lady ? » demandai-je posément.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire calme.

« J'ai foi en votre nouveau précepteur.

- A l'instar de mon père.

- Je doute que quiconque puisse en tirer quelque chose madame. Sans émotivité je crains fort de m'entêter pour rien. » Répondit Monsieur Masen sans me regarder.

Les plats arrivèrent sur notre table, et mon sourire se fana alors que je regardai cette profusion de nourriture qui, à moins que mes deux compagnons de table n'aient un appétit plus puissant que le mien, ne sera qu'en infime partie consommée. Je me souvins de Jacob, et de ce qu'il racontait - cette habitude qu'avaient les ancêtres Quileutes de remercier l'animal chassé et tué pour la nourriture qu'il offrait au clan. Jamais ils ne tuaient plus qu'il n'en fallait, et Jake m'avait appris à respecter ces êtres finalement plus innocents que l'Homme.

Les protestants prient pour remercier Dieu du repas offert ; et je savais que ma marraine était de cette religion. Elle et mon précepteur, sous mon sourire un peu narquois, entamèrent une prière, et je les laissai faire. De mon côté, je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de former les mots silencieux que Jacob prononçait devant l'animal qu'il venait de tuer pour les nourrir, lui et son père.

« Je crains fort qu'en effet, un seul homme ait le pouvoir d'influencer les émotions de ma filleule. Reprit Esmée à la fin de son recueil.

- Ma quête est donc vouée à l'échec selon vous ? C'est étrange mais ça ne me surprend pas. Quoique j'ai déjà entendu un nom entre ces murs qui tend fort à émouvoir mon hôte. »

Ce disant mon précepteur posa à nouveau son regard intense sur moi, et je le soutins avec défi, aussi impertinent que cela puisse paraître. Je gardais le silence, bien décidée à ne pas réagir aussi simplement.

« Avoir entendu mentionné son nom ne signifie pas que vous ayez connaissance de ce qu'il implique, intervint calmement Lady Esmée.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Mais j'en viens à penser qu'il faudra écrire ce nom sur les murs de notre salle d'études pour que Miss Swan fasse enfin ressortir la passion qui la fait vivre. Ou du moins survivre. »

J'ancrai mon regard à celui de mon précepteur.

« Ou vous pouvez vous en tenir à ma médiocrité et décider de partir concentrer votre passion sur un autre élève plus méritant. » Fis-je avec impertinence.

Il sourit.

« Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard ?

- Qui vous parle de haine ? Il me parait simplement si injuste pour vous de ne pas recevoir la rétribution que vous méritez pour vos efforts.

- Votre regard et votre mépris en disent long sur votre ressenti. Votre désir à me voir vous quitter sans cesse également.

- Oh, serais-je donc si transparente ? Que la honte m'accable, je devrais pourtant vous être si reconnaissante ! Ironisai-je avec un regard faussement compatissant.

- Isabella ! Je peux comprendre la plupart de vos motivations mais Monsieur Masen n'est pas responsable des décisions de votre père vous concernant.

- Certes, mais il en est le pion, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Sachez Mademoiselle que je ne suis le pion de personne et que seule votre éducation m'importe. » S'impatienta mon précepteur.

Je souris d'un air désabusé et secouai doucement la tête.

« Finalement il se pourrait que vous ayez à en apprendre autant que moi. »

À ma gauche Lady Esmée toussa légèrement, et je tournai la tête vers elle, surprise, avant de revenir à mon précepteur.

« En quelles circonstances ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, mais à ceux qui vous ont amené aux portes de cette demeure. Répondis-je.

- Je vous l'ai dit et vous le répète : même le diable ne me ferait pas sortir de ce lieu. Pensez un tant soit peu à vous et prenez l'éducation comme une échappatoire et non une prison obscure et sans fenêtre. » S'énerva soudain mon précepteur.

Je lui adressai un sourire empreint de pitié.

« Je vous jure d'y songer à l'instant précis où vous quitterez cette demeure. »

Un son étrange s'échappa soudain de sa gorge, éveillant ma curiosité, mais ma marraine à mes côtés se redressa et reprit la parole.

« Isabella, avez-vous eu l'occasion d'aller à Londres récemment ? Le quartier où vous aimiez flâner n'a pas varié, que diriez-vous qu'au cours de mon séjour nous nous y rendions ? »

J'avalai soigneusement un morceau de gibier cuisiné, et me retournai vers lady Esmée.

« Je vous remercie, mais cette ville n'a plus pour moi les attraits qu'elle avait auparavant. Vous revenez d'Italie me semble-t-il ? Y avez-vous vu des merveilles qui vous ont plu ? » M'enquéris-je poliment.

Son regard brilla, mais je ne sus décerner ce qu'il cachait.

« D'une certaine manière, et je suppose qu'un jour vous pourrez vous aussi les contempler.

- Très certainement quand je me serai assagie et mariée, répondis-je d'une voix indifférente.

- J'envisageais d'autres raisons à dire vrai… »

Lady Esmée fit mine de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, et je ne cherchai pas plus d'explications. Il était si courant que les gens de mon rang m'envisagent dans d'autres lieux qu'en ces murs austères, que je ne réagissais plus à leurs tentatives de dialogue sur les voyages.

Ma marraine me parla de lacs et de chefs d'œuvre, et si je portai une oreille presque attentive à ses propos, en revanche je me détachai complètement. À nouveau un vide s'empara de mon être, et cette fois, la présence de Monsieur Masen n'y changea rien…

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas New Castle par hasard même ? Je crois d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre que vous auriez plus l'attention de votre filleule. » fit soudain la voix de mon précepteur, me ramenant parmi eux.

Je le considérai avec un sourcil haussé. Cela était sans doute perfide ; New Castle était l'endroit où le régiment de Jacob avait été envoyé récemment.

Il avait dû l'entendre mentionner.

Lady Esmée me regardait avec une pointe de compassion, et voulut poser sa main sur la mienne ; mais sans la lui retirer, je me crispai, et elle rompit d'elle-même le contact.

« Voilà qui n'est pas faux, on peut trouver à New Castle des personnes dignes d'intérêt. » répondis-je avec un sourire froid.

Mon précepteur me sourit en retour.

« Et qui donc ?

- Je doute que vous connaissiez, et quel intérêt pour vous ? Je n'y connais point de noble.

- Votre solitude est donc due à l'absence d'une personne de basse condition. Rien ne peut m'étonner venant de vous désormais. » répliqua-t-il avec un rire dédaigneux.

Le colère me fouetta, et je me redressai, dardant sur lui un regard flamboyant.

« La bassesse de sa condition n'égale pas celle de votre esprit. » Grognai-je.

Mon précepteur éclata de rire, et se tourna vers ma marraine.

« Voyez ce qui a fait fuir son dernier chaperon comme si cette maison était la bouche de l'enfer. Ne la trouvez-vous pas… intéressante, même ? »

Lady Esmée se tourna vers moi, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous avez eu un chaperon ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Toute jeune fille de bonne condition se devait d'en avoir un ; et je compris qu'elle avait dû correspondre avec mon père pour ressentir plus d'étonnement au fait que j'en garde un, plutôt qu'au fait que je n'en aie pas.

« Pas plus de quelques heures, soyez-en assurée. Répondis-je en essayant de recouvrir un ton neutre.

- Il s'est vite avéré inutile en effet. » commenta mon précepteur avec un petit sourire.

Il me regarda intensément, et je pris sur moi pour me détourner et recommencer à l'ignorer.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence ; ce que, finalement, je préférais aux attaques de mon précepteur visant Jacob.

Je pus noter que mes hôtes mangeaient très peu ; la cuisine ne leur plaisait-elle pas ? Ou devais-je y voir un rapport avec le fait que mon précepteur n'était jamais descendu manger avec moi avant l'arrivée de Lady Esmée ? Devais-je m'attarder sur la ressemblance frappante qui les unissait ? Leur peau pâle, leurs yeux dorés. Leur peau froide et dure, que j'avais pu comparer quand Esmée m'avait touchée et quand Monsieur Masen m'avait entraînée à l'extérieur pour une leçon particulière.

Et le docteur Carlisle Cullen avait les mêmes caractéristiques.

Trois personnes, trois noms différents… Aucun lien familial ne semblant les relier, quoique Lady Esmée était un point commun entre eux trois : elle connaissait le docteur Cullen, et visiblement, elle connaissait déjà mon précepteur aussi. Mon précepteur, par ailleurs, était lié à Monsieur Cullen, puisque c'était celui-là même qui l'avait recommandé à mon père.

Au bout d'un moment, je me levai et m'inclinai brièvement, murmurant de vides paroles d'excuses de m'éclipser.

Je sortis immédiatement de la demeure froide qui commençait à m'étouffer, et, me détachant les cheveux, je me dirigeai vers la falaise ; cette même falaise qui me rappelait Jake.

**oOo**

Le vent à son habitude s'engouffra dans mon cou, mais cette fois délassant à peine mes muscles crispés. Même l'odeur de terre humide, par ce temps lourd et couvert annonciateur d'un orage à venir, ne parvenait à étouffer le sentiment de malaise en moi.

Je m'arrêtai au bord de la falaise, à cet endroit où j'aimais à me tenir avec celui qui avait toujours été mon ami, le seul - et bien plus.

Je contemplai l'eau, en contre bas, quand un frisson désagréable courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me retournai, et tressaillis en croisant les yeux ambrés de mon précepteur. Je lui adressai un regard chargé de colère, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder avec un air contrarié.

Je me retournai, faisant à nouveau face au vide.

« Voilà donc l'objet de vos attentions. » résonna sa voix grave. « Des eaux noires, tumultueuses et pleines d'écume. Si seulement vous vous en émouviez.

- C'est un fait, il est bien connu que rien n'atteint mon cœur. »

Il sourit.

« A l'intérieur des murs. J'aurais pensé qu'il en était autrement à l'extérieur. »

Je me retournai à nouveau vers lui ; il me regardait avec un mélange d'attention et d'intensité.

« Vous avez fait erreur. » lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Il me regarda longuement, puis se retourna vers l'eau noire ; j'en fis de même, poussée par une force que je ne compris pas.

« Qu'y voyez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Avez-vous conscience que je vous répondrai seulement « de l'eau » ? Lui demandai-je en retour.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je vois le néant, la mort, la liberté et une bouche sur l'Enfer. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'une manière désabusée.

« Je vois le confort, la vie, la liberté et le passé.

- Aurions-nous une vision commune ou serais-je désabusé ?

- Désolée de vous causer la vexation de nous trouver un point commun.

- Je crois au contraire aux miracles. Vous y êtes-vous déjà plongée ?

- Qu'importe… soufflai-je.

- Ça veut dire oui. Seule ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Vous êtes toujours comme cela, ou juste avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Je sais m'adapter à mon interlocuteur.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Vous non plus.

- J'essaye.

- Cela ne vous apportera rien.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Qu'en comptez-vous tirer ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Vous ai-je habitué à vous en donner ?

- Durant vos études oui. Regardez-moi comme un homme, pas comme votre précepteur.

- Un précepteur, c'est tout ce que vous êtes. Ceux que je dois considérer comme hommes sont ceux à qui je suis destinée.

- Quelle triste vie. Pardonnez mes paroles déplacées mais je ne pensais certes pas à cette façon de voir. Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes une femme frigide sans grande considération pour le sexe fort.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous puissiez aligner autant d'erreurs. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous porte pas en estime, ni vous ni aucun noble, que je suis incapable de considération envers d'autres hommes. Dommage que mon père ne partage pas votre point de vue sur ma frigidité.

- Votre père n'a que faire de ce genre de choses, miss. Quant à ces hommes dont vous parlez, permettez-moi d'être sceptique compte tenu de votre vision peu élogieuse de l'amour. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Libre à vous de penser ainsi. Si cela peut vous contenter, alors admettons ; je suis frigide. »

Il se retourna vers moi, et me sourit.

Puis il commença à bouger, lentement, sans me quitter des yeux ; et je fronçai les sourcils, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, me tournait autour, me frôlait, glissait l'espace d'une seconde son nez près de mon épaule.

Je me raidis, et fis un pas pour m'éloigner de lui, dardant sur cet homme un regard noir.

« Vous me faites une démonstration de votre frigidité, Miss ? »

Il esquissa un geste pour approcher sa main de ma joue, mais je m'éloignai pour de bon, sans le quitter du regard.

« Rien à démontrer, tout est très visible. Fis-je d'une voix vibrante.

- Je suis certain que tout n'est qu'apparence. »

Il fit un pas vers moi.

« Vous démentez donc la critique que vous m'avez adressée il y a deux minutes ? Lançai-je.

- Je cherche seulement une faille à ce masque froid d'indifférence. Il y en a forcément une. Votre froideur est peut-être l'expression de quelque chose de plus profond. »

Je sentis un lent sourire étirer mes lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et je fis le pas qui nous séparait, me retrouvant soudain proche de lui - plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été de quiconque, hormis Jacob.

Je levai ma main pour la passer sur sa pommette, sa joue, la ligne de son menton, de son cou, la courbe de son épaule ; enfin, ma main finit sa course en glissant dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je me reculai soudain, rompant tout contact, et souris.

« Ou pas. » dis-je.

Et je m'éloignai lentement en direction de ma demeure. Mais derrière moi je sentis mon précepteur se figer, et sans que je ne l'aie vu venir, sa main froide vint attraper mon poignet. Il me retourna et me plaqua contre lui, me faisant hoqueter ; je levai la tête vers son visage, visage assombri par deux pupilles qui viraient de l'or au noir. Il semblait respirer profondément, et tressauter à chaque inspiration. Il se pencha vers moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne, et je me figeai.

Son étreinte était de marbre, froide et dure ; et pourtant, n'était pas inconfortable.

« Vous n'avez que faire de l'interdit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Il se pencha encore plus sur moi, et murmura :

« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

Quelque chose se passa alors, et mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine ; mon souffle se fit court, alors que des décharges couraient le long de mon dos. Je le fixai dans les yeux.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. » Soufflai-je.

Nous restâmes un moment dans la même position, sans esquisser un geste ; puis il glissa une main dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à ma nuque, et ses lèvres descendirent effleurer les miennes, éveillant en moi des sensations qui m'étaient complètement inconnues.

« Votre cœur bat si fort… » constata-t-il à voix très basse.

Sa bouche se posa doucement sur la mienne, et je dus faire un énorme effort sur moi pour ne pas gémir.

Soudain, il se redressa et me lâcha, puis s'éloigna sans plus un regard, rapidement ; je le regardai disparaître, choquée.

Avais-je rêvé ce qui venait de se passer ?

**oOo**

À l'heure habituelle, ce ne fut pas mon précepteur que je vis passer les portes de ma salle d'études, mais ma marraine.

Je me levai et m'inclinai face à elle, légèrement étonnée.

« Lady.

- Isabella.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que j'attends là mon précepteur.

- Je pense qu'il ne vous donnera pas leçon aujourd'hui. » répondit-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil par pure forme, mais la nouvelle ne me surprit pas ; mon précepteur disparaissait plus fréquemment qu'il ne me donnait cours, finalement. Et ce qui s'était passé plus tôt vers la falaise devait avoir une part dans les raisons de son absence.

Lady Esmée me considérait avec gravité et curiosité ; et une fois de plus l'impression qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être, soit une femme accomplie évoluant avec aise dans les sphères de la haute société, mais quelqu'un d'à part, qui, si elle se conformait aux us et coutumes, n'était en revanche pas indignée que je ne suive pas le même chemin que les femmes de ma famille, me troubla.

Elle était là, immobile et pensive ; et, soudain, sa voix douce brisa le silence.

« J'ai entendu le commis raconter à la cuisinière qu'une scène étrange s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, alors qu'il allait au potager. »

Le potager ; il était sur le chemin entre la demeure et la falaise. Mon cœur manqua un battement, et malgré moi mon corps se raidit dans l'attente de la suite.

« Isabella, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de vous rapprocher de votre précepteur au vu et au su de tout le monde peut vous causer aussi bien à vous qu'à lui de grands torts. »

Mon vente se tordit et je fis de grands efforts pour ne pas me courber et m'asseoir, envahie d'un vertige puissant.

Cela ne pouvait arriver. J'avais vécu avec mon ami Jacob Black de fortes choses, et nous étions conscients tous les deux des risques de notre proximité et de nos actes ; nous avions été punis en conséquence et, si depuis je vivais recluse et à demi-morte, je pouvais accepter d'assumer les sanctions imposées par mon père.

Mais en ce qui concernait mon précepteur, j'avais été la seule fautive de ce qui s'était passé ; l'ayant poussé à bout, défié jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde toute patience. Si, d'un certain côté, cela pouvait m'arranger qu'il soit remercié - sa présence me faisait par moments l'impression d'un danger -, en revanche il n'était pas juste qu'il le soit pour une si mauvaise raison.

De plus, mon père n'accepterait sans doute pas un deuxième écart de conduite de ma part, et je ne pourrais pas me servir, cette fois, du choc de la mort de ma mère pour quémander une sanction plus douce à l'égard de Monsieur Masen, comme j'avais fait avec Jacob pour lui éviter l'exil ou la mort.

« Je vois dans vos yeux que vous semblez vous inquiéter des implications de votre écart ; soyez rassurée. Le commis n'a eu le temps de parler qu'à votre cuisinière, et j'ai pu intervenir en leur assurant que si la nouvelle se répandait parmi le personnel et remontait jusqu'à votre père, de lourdes sanctions comprenant le renvoi seraient prises. Je pense les avoir convaincu de se taire sur ce qu'ils ont cru voir.

- Je vous remercie, Lady. » soufflai-je.

Elle me regarda avec cet air doux qui m'avait toujours donné la nausée ; non, pas toujours… mais aujourd'hui, si.

« Je vous en prie. Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour vous protéger. Je doute que vous en ayez besoin. »

Je détournai mon visage vers la fenêtre.

« Certes. Que mon honneur soit sali une deuxième fois pourrait même s'avérer arrangeant pour moi. » murmurai-je.

Je ne regardais plus ma marraine, mais je la savais s'interroger ; et je savais également qu'elle allait profiter de ce service qu'elle venait de me rendre pour tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité sur mes agissements et mon passé.

« Aimiez-vous Jacob Black ? » me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je tressaillis. Je me serais attendue à ce qu'elle tourne autour du pot ; elle avait été bien plus directe que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

_Comme un frère…_

« Non. » répondis-je.

Je lui fis à nouveau face et lui lançai un regard déterminé.

« Je l'aimerai toujours. La nuance est de taille. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, semblant réfléchir à toute allure à la réponse que je venais de donner.

Elle ne m'interrogea pas plus loin sur le type de sentiments que j'avais pu entretenir avec mon ami ; comme chacun, elle devait tout de suite penser à l'amour charnel, peut-être au grand Amour. La société était-elle donc si fermée que même les sentiments devaient être restreints à la haine ou l'amour marital ? Les gens m'entourant ne pouvaient-ils donc discerner les nuances ?

Après tout, mon précepteur même s'était qualifié de manichéen, lors de l'une de nos leçons. Lui aussi voyait la vie en noir et blanc ; mais quelle valeur avaient donc les couleurs, pour ces gens qui évoluaient autour de moi ? Comment pouvait-on se contenter si peu ? Finalement, d'eux ou de moi, qui était le moins vivant ? Moi, qui refusais de m'ouvrir à quiconque depuis que l'on m'avait ravi mon ami, ou eux, qui s'enlisaient dans un moule qu'on leur imposait depuis leur naissance ?

Alors que je m'étais égarée dans mes pensées, j'entendis ma marraine bouger, et relevai les yeux vers elle.

Elle m'adressa un faible sourire.

« Est-ce parce que vous désirez épouser Monsieur Black qui vous refusez tout autre prétendant ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

J'eus un sourire désabusé. Décidément elle ne concevait pas, elle non plus, d'autre amour que celui unissant un homme et sa femme.

« Absolument pas. » répondis-je simplement.

Je m'inclinai face à elle et sortis de la salle d'études.


	7. A Vif, Lilith

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Nous revoilà, ma coéquipière et moi, avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic qui va commencer à devenir un tant soit peu… électrique. Prévoyez une atmosphère silencieuse et calfeutrée, et laissez nous faire pour le reste… Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et vous remercions pour tous vos gentils commentaires !

_Scarlette : merci pour ta review ! Nous espérons que la suite ne te décevra pas, surtout si tu t'y connais en histoire… ^^_

_Alexis : un grand merci ; j'espère en effet que l'attente entre chaque chapitre n'est pas un handicap :s. Mais nous tenons à vous livrer un travail de qualité pour cette fic, alors… En tous cas, ravies que ça t'ait plu !_

_Sylvie anne : merci ! Tu vas pouvoir noter qu'en effet, la passion va commencer à prendre une part importante de l'histoire… ;)_

_Kik : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que ton attente soit satisfaite par ce nouveau chapitre ^^ !_

* * *

**ACTE VII : A vif, Lilith**

* * *

**EDWARD MASEN  


* * *

**

J'avais décidé de l'attendre dans la salle d'études, située dans la partie du château que je regardais désormais à peine à cause de ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux - elle, dans tous ses états d'âme et même parfois, seulement _elle_ - mais surtout par peur de l'en voir sortir et par cette occasion, d'affronter son regard.

Je n'osais imaginer ce que je trouverais dans ses yeux maintenant que je l'avais vraiment approchée.

Que m'avait-il pris ? Je ne sais.

Qu'en pensais-je ? Je préférais ne pas m'attarder dessus.

Son silence m'avait appelé à lui, son ignorance m'avait poussé à m'approcher, sa résignation et son détachement face à la nature dans tout le déploiement de sa force - y a-t-il quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus impressionnant que le déchaînement de la mer ? - et surtout face aux êtres - face à moi - m'avaient poussé à la toucher.

Son indifférence me grisait.

Elle appelait à la lutte, la seule façon de nous prouver à nous deux que nous étions bel et bien vivants. En avait-elle seulement conscience ? Elle me faisait plus penser à ces fantômes qui hantaient les châteaux des Heighlands qu'à une jeune femme de même pas 20 ans.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis notre conversation sur la falaise. Une force inconnue me poussait à mentionner ce qui s'était passé sous ce vocable et l'espoir, que je croyais avoir perdu depuis notre première rencontre, grouillait dans mes entrailles comme seul lien avec ma raison. Je me sentais capable à nouveau d'affronter mon destin. De l'affronter, elle.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, combien de fois avais-je été à deux doigts de me trahir ? Combien de stratagèmes avais-je dû inventer pour que le dessein que je formais soit mon but unique et ce, peu importaient les épreuves qu'il me faudrait affronter ?

Ma vie dépendait entièrement de ma réussite. Je devais pouvoir lui faire face, oublier son obsédant silence, la regarder avec déférence et indifférence, répondre à ses provocations avec distance et neutralité, essayer de la sauver d'elle-même, mais avant tout, faire preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme en essayant de me sauver, moi.

Deux coups à l'horloge sonnèrent l'approche des hostilités imminentes. Je détachai à regret mes yeux du vide et attendis les pas feutrés de ma pupille. Ils ne tardèrent hélas pas, ainsi que ceux, plus légers, de lady de Randwick. Celle-ci nous avait fait savoir qu'elle assisterait désormais à nos leçons. Craignait-elle un autre emportement de ma part ? Craignait-elle les ragots qui circulaient dans ce dédale de couloirs sombres concernant ce qu'un des domestiques avait vu _ce jour-là _? Encore une fois, il m'était difficile de répondre aux interrogations qui me rongeaient. Je savais juste qu'elle avait envoyé un cachet sous scellé à mon maître et que depuis, elle évitait de nous laisser seuls, Isabella et moi.

Le loquet de la porte se déclencha et je me levai afin de saluer les deux arrivantes. Je m'inclinai plus profondément qu'à mon habitude au son glacial : « Mr Masen » et me relevai pour croiser le regard ambre encourageant de sa marraine.

Je me rassis comme à l'accoutumée à côté de la fenêtre tandis que mon hôte et lady Esmée prenaient place en face de moi. Je n'osai encore lever les yeux, sa promiscuité me rendant d'avantage nerveux qu'auparavant. Fébrile, j'inspirai profondément et saisis l'exemplaire de _la Nouvelle Héloïse _que j'avais en ma possession.

Avant de venir dans cette pièce, j'avais paré à toute éventualité en buvant une des fioles que m'avait remis lady Esmée à son arrivée, ma hantise résidant dans la tentation encore plus grande que représentait à présent ma pupille et je prenais de plus en plus conscience que cela ne changerait rien en l'ayant ainsi près de moi.

« Isabella m'a dit que vous étudiez la _Nouvelle Héloïse_. »

Je levai un regard éteint sur la marraine de mon hôte, qui d'un signe imperceptible de la tête m'encouragea à lui répondre.

« En effet… Je voudrais d'ailleurs aborder le thème du roman épistolaire aujourd'hui. » répondis-je dans un murmure rauque.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me tournai vers ma pupille dont l'expression fermée n'avait pas changé depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Son visage, tourné vers les grandes fenêtres, m'offrait une vue sur son cou blanc que mes yeux avaient grand mal à quitter. Sentant les prémices de mon venin naître sur ma langue, je déglutis et lui demandai d'une voix plus claire que je ne l'aurais cru ce qu'elle avait à me dire sur ce sujet.

« Ce sont des compilations de correspondances. » me répondit-elle sur un ton ennuyé en se tournant vers moi.

Nos regards s'affrontèrent quelques instants et, si mon cœur avait pu battre à ce moment-là, il en aurait bondi d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Je gardai un visage neutre, nullement décontenancé par le ton de sa voix.

« Mais encore ? Insistai-je avec autant de détachement qu'elle en affichait.

_ Né au XVIIème siècle, répandu au XVIIIème.

_ Quelles œuvres notables pouvez-vous me citer ?

_ _Les lettres persanes _de Montesquieu, _les souffrances du jeune Werther_ de Goethe, _l'Astrée_ d'Honoré d'Urfe. » répliqua-t-elle avec flegme.

Je l'observai une nouvelle fois, agacé par son attitude. Je décidai cependant d'user de l'ironie, lui prouvant ainsi que je n'abandonnerais pas.

« Quelle corvée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi converser sur la littérature, c'est d'un ennui ! La pluie qui tombe est tellement plus intéressante. Raillai-je.

_ Pourquoi nous parler tout court alors que nous ne nous apprécions pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous reconnais cette vérité ; c'est ennuyeux. Soupira-t-elle à s'en fendre l'âme.

_ C'est pourtant le sujet sur lequel nous allons discourir, sifflai-je, que cela vous agréé ou non. Je ne suis pas là pour votre bon plaisir. Pour quelqu'un que cela déplaît, vous semblez néanmoins bien informée. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis lady Esmée esquisser un sourire que je ne relevai pas. Mon attention était toute entière tournée vers la femme mystérieuse et distante qui se tenait devant moi, qui jouait avec mes états d'âme et ma raison sans avoir conscience de ma bouche et ma gorge sèches. Sans évoquer le venin qui menaçait mon palais. À cause d'elle.

« Mais discourez, je vous en prie. » reprit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. « Et oui, je suis renseignée. Je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que pour juger, il faut connaître.

_ Et vous avez lu les trois ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander sur le même ton.

_ Jadis.

_ Même l'Astrée ? Le roman précurseur de la préciosité en France ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de l'humour.

_ Vous en savez pas grand-chose. Sur moi, j'entends. Loin de moi l'idée d'attaquer votre savoir. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Comme s'il était toujours à l'affût entre nous, prêt à bondir et à s'installer, me faisant une nouvelle fois prendre conscience aussi bien du fossé qui me séparait d'elle que de la proximité de sa peau. Sa gorge. Son sang. Son cœur.

Un léger raclement de gorge me sortit de ma léthargie et je croisai un instant le regard ambre et complaisant avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma leçon.

Oublier l'être que j'étais devenu.

Penser à celui que j'aurais été.

« Bien. Quels liens pouvez-vous faire entre ces œuvres et la _Nouvelle Héloïse _? Lui demandai-je.

_ Les lettres. »

Malgré moi mes mâchoires se contractèrent et j'essayai de toutes mes forces d'éloigner la colère de moi.

« Vous vous moquez ? Murmurai-je d'un ton si bas que je crus un instant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

_ Nullement. Répliqua-t-elle, ironique.

_ Préférez-vous aller dehors ? Vous semblez plus encline à converser au bord de la falaise. »

Moi qui pensais la provoquer en évoquant ce lieu, je n'eus que son silence comme réplique et un bruissement d'étoffe sur ma droite.

J'imaginais sans peine ce qu'était en train de penser la marraine de ma pupille et malgré tout, un rictus amer déforma le coin de ma bouche. Je jouais avec le Diable qui s'était présenté à moi sous sa plus tentante apparence.

« Non, je vous remercie. Je m'en voudrais de vous exposer aux caprices du temps.

_ Je préfère affronter le temps que votre insolence. Pourquoi ne pas ôter ce masque d'hypocrisie qu'il vous plait_ tant _à porter et me dire ce qui vous déplait _tant _en ma présence ici. »

Le ton de ma voix avait été calme et posé, pourtant lady Esmée tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ma pupille se tourna froidement vers moi, plongea son regard terne dans le mien sans que ne transparaisse aucune émotion.

« Parce que ce serait incorrect ? Hasarda-t-elle. Ou plutôt parce que vous ou un autre au final, la différence ne se fait pas sentir.

_ Foutaises que tout cela ! Vous qui revendiquiez la liberté, exprimez-vous et non au nom de la convenance ! M'irritai-je.

_ Merci pour votre autorisation, mais j'aime autant la décliner.

_ La lâcheté est donc à ajouter à vos innombrables qualités.

_ Exactement. N'oubliez pas la sottise ponctuée d'insolence quand vous écrirez à mon père.

_ Isabella, ma chérie, ne voudriez-vous pas une tasse de thé ? Demanda soudain lady Esmée.

Je me détournai, amer.

Un nouveau combat inutile.

Comment pouvait-elle être ma… chanteuse, la moitié de mon âme que je cherchais malgré moi ?

Comment pouvait-elle l'être, elle, si froide, désintéressée de tout et détachée ?

« Non merci. Mais si la soif vous tiraille, je me ferais un plaisir de vous servir.

_ S'il vous plaît. Nous pourrions ainsi faire une pause, je crois que nous en avons besoin. Répliqua la voix chantante.

_ Désirez-vous que je vous le fasse monter ?

_ Ne vous dérangez pas. Je m'en occupe. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Mrs Lodge, votre cuisinière. Profitez-en pour vous détendre en attendant, je ne serai pas longue. »

Par politesse, je me levai et m'inclinai devant son regard qui, je crois, me mit en garde avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle d'études.

Une fois la porte refermée, je m'éloignai à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard indifférent de mon hôte.

C'était la première fois en quatre jours que nous nous retrouvions seuls elle et moi et son attitude, son éternel masque froid me laissaient à penser que mon autre était tout simplement la Mort.

« Ce n'est pas personnel, vous savez. Vous devriez réellement aller porter votre enseignement à quelqu'un de plus méritant. Me dit-elle quelques instants plus tard, le visage tourné vers les jardins, fixant un point imaginaire à l'extérieur, de sa voix froide et distante.

_ Je ne vous ai pas choisie. On vous a imposé et je n'ai d'autre choix que de faire avec. Murmurai-je en la contemplant.

_ Quelqu'un vous en veut-il ? »

J'esquissai un sourire. C'était la deuxième fois que nous avions une conversation sans animosité. La première s'étant close sur ses lèvres que j'avais effleurées.

La première fois que j'avais eu son sang si près de mes dents.

La première fois que son silence m'avait appelé à elle.

« Je me suis souvent posé la question. » Répliquai-je.

Et c'était la seule à laquelle j'avais une réelle réponse : oui.

« Et vous n'avez toujours pas la réponse ? »

Je gardai un instant le silence, écoutant doucement tomber la pluie tout en la regardant avec attention, désireux soudain de partager avec elle, l'espace de quelques minutes volées, mes états d'âme.

« Avez-vous déjà désiré quelque chose par-dessus tout, Miss ? Soufflai-je.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle en se refermant - mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention.

_ Et vous avez été prête à tout pour l'obtenir ?

_ Et je le suis encore.

_ Nous voilà donc un nouveau point commun. » Souris-je tristement. « Ce que je désire est derrière une porte. Vous en êtes la clé. Récalcitrante, certes, mais vous l'êtes.

_ J'espère seulement que ce qu'il vous faut pou l'obtenir n'est pas de faire de moi une acceptable femme à marier et dame du monde. Nous serions en conflit d'intérêt. »

J'esquissai un nouveau sourire en songeant que nous l'avions toujours été et que le bonheur que j'avais espéré ressentir en sortant enfin de ma prison dorée m'échappait continuellement à cause de ses états d'âme. Je me rendais de plus en plus compte que j'étais attaché à elle de façon inconditionnelle et que cela n'affectait que moi.

« La culture et le savoir sont pour moi des dons qui devraient être accessibles à tout le monde, de toute condition. Après, ce que cela signifie pour votre père est le cadet de mes soucis. Repris-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

_ Certes. Mais elle est à double tranchant et, je le regrette, il est hors de question pour moi de vous faire bonne impression ; de faire bonne impression à la société.

_ Et que me faudrait-il faire pour avoir grâce à vos yeux ? Lui demandai-je mi-amer, mi-ironique.

_ Dans quelle mesure voudriez-vous avoir grâce à mes yeux ? Je vous reconnais une certaine culture et une certaine patience, cela ne vous contente-t-il pas ? »

Assurément non, pensai-je avec amertume.

« Dans un certain sens, non. Auriez-vous peur… d'une quelconque inclinaison ? »

Elle ria, fraîche, de ce son cristallin que je n'avais entendu qu'une fois et qui me parut sonner tellement faux à ce moment-là.

J'observai ses yeux fixés à mon opposé, la staticité de son visage et j'eus envie de m'approcher comme quatre jours auparavant afin de comprendre pourquoi elle s'échappait de cette façon et surtout, afin de m'enivrer de son silence, de l'espoir fou de voir la vie dans ses yeux morts.

« Envers vous ? Non. Soyez-en assuré. » fit-elle.

Sans bruit, je revins à elle et m'assis. Je lui lançai un regard intense, empli d'interrogations et, je dû me l'avouer, d'une certaine forme de désir mystérieux.

« Laissez-vous donc chaque homme vous approcher plus que ne le veut la convenance, Miss ? Murmurai-je.

_ Seriez-vous en train de m'accuser d'être volage et libertine ? Contre-attaqua-t-elle.

_ Nullement… Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire dans ce cas ? »

Qu'attendais-je en évoquant notre précédente conversation ? Je ne sais. Peut-être une rougeur, un signe de faiblesse. Un manque d'indifférence.

« Je doute qu'il soit perspicace d'aborder le sujet. Répliqua-t-elle avec cette distance qui m'irritait.

_ Vous êtes troublée. Répondis-je avec un rictus.

_ Par votre comportement, peut-être. Et vous ?

_ Je ne le suis pas.

_ Comment expliquez-vous votre comportement dans ce cas ? »

J'eus un léger sourire.

Je voulais tellement qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Que nos yeux s'affrontent sans animosité. Qu'elle me montre l'humaine que mon venin convoitait tant afin que j'apprenne à lui résister.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous heurter. Soufflai-je.

_ Vous ne le risquez pas.

_ Je vous désire. »

Ces mots, comme une vérité mentie, sortirent de ma bouche et la firent tressaillir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna enfin vers moi pour affronter mon regard, et se détourna à nouveau, indifférente.

La légère carnation de ses joues appelait presque avec insolence ma peau à la sienne et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main vers elle.

« C'est bien regrettable pour vous. Votre réputation viendrait à être entachée si nous devions devenir proches.

_ Je pense à vous. Souvent. Trop souvent. »

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Peut-être se rattachait-elle à son indifférence mais mes mots l'atteignaient et l'humain aussi bien que la bête au fond de moi s'enivraient à la faire rougir.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de convenable. Et la société alentour vous le confirmera. » souffla-t-elle.

J'étais un monstre sanguinaire qui voulait s'étancher de sa vie, je ne pensais pas être plus convenable qu'elle.

« Votre réputation n'est rien comparée à l'image que j'ai de vous. »

Avais-je déjà dit ce genre de mots autrefois pour qu'ils me semblassent si naturels ?

Son masque était en train de se fissurer et j'exultais d'enfin apercevoir l'humaine qu'elle était. J'abandonnai mes bonnes résolutions de lui être indifférent et voulus faire affronter l'humain et le monstre qui abritaient mon corps.

« Vous semblez pourtant rêver d'une vie conventionnelle. » murmura-t-elle.

J'esquissai un léger sourire en la voyant essayer de redevenir distante et détachée.

« Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Chacun de vos gestes sent la raideur. À tel point que je me demande comment il se fait que vous n'ayez pas encore épousé une femme convenable. Dit-elle avec un rictus.

_ J'attendais l'Unique.

_ Oh. Mais pour la trouver, vous feriez mieux de fréquenter les bals et le beau monde que de vous reclure ici.

_ J'ai dit « attendais » . »

Elle perdit son air moqueur, se tourna vers moi la mine sombre.

« Que dois-je en conclure ? »

Je me penchai légèrement vers elle, étudiai son visage, recherchant désespérément la faille que j'avais vue se dessiner sur son masque quelques instants plus tôt.

« A votre avis ?

_ Le désir et l'inclinaison sont à différencier. Répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Ou dans de rares cas à associer.

_ Seriez-vous en train de m'avouer l'inavouable ? »

J'eus presque un sourire en me demandant si c'était là un trait de coquetterie, d'indignation, de trouble ou un mélange des trois.

« A quoi bon ? Puisque vous l'avez compris. »

À nouveau, son masque se fissura ; elle déglutit, ferma les yeux, dépassée, sembla lutter contre mes mots et je compris que cette femme se rendait compte du lien qui pourrait nous unir comme nous délier.

« J'étais sensée vous pousser à me mépriser. Où ai-je failli ? Souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous n'y êtes jamais arrivée.

_ Et maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le carreau de la fenêtre.

_ Cela ne dépend que de vous.

_ Plaît-il ? Depuis quand les femmes ont-elles voix au chapitre ? » S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je me redressai, me sentant légèrement étourdi par ce que nous évoquions et le silence de son corps.

« Depuis quand vous conformez-vous à l'étiquette ? » lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis nocive. Vous n'aurez votre salut qu'en vous éloignant de moi. »

Et elle ne savait pas à quel point.

« Je ne vous suis donc pas indifférent. Soufflai-je.

_ Peu importent mes émotions. Désirer m'est interdit.

_ Qui le saura ?

_ Qu'êtes-vous en train de me proposer ?

_ Laissez-moi vous voir. Seule.

_ Nous sommes seuls.

_ Laissez-moi… vous approcher encore.

_ Cela ne vous apportera rien de bon.

_ Me laisserez-vous faire ? Insistai-je.

_ Vous ai-je déjà contrarié ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Puis elle sourit, moqueuse. « Enfin, si l'on excepte nos conversations. »

Elles étaient pourtant nos seuls contacts.

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire : me laisserez-vous faire ? »

Elle me lança un regard qui enflamma ma gorge.

« Non. »

Au son des pas feutrés, je me détournai et me levai.

Esmée de Randwick me lança un regard pénétrant et esquissa un sourire d'excuse en revenant s'asseoir de sa démarche légère.

« Excusez mon retard. Nous avons fort bien discuté, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'espère que vous avez été raisonnables durant mon absence. » Nous dit-elle, taquine.

Je me rassis, les yeux posés sur ma pupille.

« Nous avons évoqué une certaine forme de… sensibilité. Répondis-je.

_ Et il semblerait que certaines de ses manifestations soient aussi surprenantes qu'indésirables. Répliqua mon hôte.

_ Sauf votre respect, Miss, je ne crois pas un mot de vos dires. Reprenons. Nous évoquions les liens entre les œuvres que vous m'aviez citées. Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas mentionné Mme de Sévigné.

_ Vous êtes surpris, réellement ? Je pensais que vous ne vous attendiez plus à me voir suivre un chemin tout tracé depuis le temps. »

L'humaine que j'avais entraperçue avait disparu. J'avais à nouveau devant moi l'être froid auquel elle m'avait si bien habitué.

« Nous parlons littérature. Il y a des œuvres que vous devriez obligatoirement connaître et celle-ci en fait indéniablement partie. Dis-je posément.

_ _Vous_ parlez littérature. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être engagée à vous suivre.

_ Si. En me répondant.

_ Oh… Pardonnez-moi de cette méprise. Je ferais sans doute mieux de me plonger dans le mutisme.

_ Mon enfant. Cet homme est là pour vous. Soyez plus réceptive, s'il vous plait. Intervint lady Esmée.

_ Cet homme est là pour mon père. En ce qui me concerne, il peut nous quitter. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Votre souhait ne sera jamais réalisé. Soyez fataliste et reprenons.

_ Reprenez donc.

_ Faites-moi face dans un premier temps. » m'agaçai-je.

Avec une sorte de résignation et de flegme, elle se tourna vers moi, impassible.

J'inspirai profondément et avalai difficilement la larme de venin qui coula dans ma gorge.

« Votre préférence va à quel auteur ? Lui demandai-je, résigné.

_ Je dirais Montesquieu.

_ Portez-vous un intérêt particulier à l'Orient, Miss ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer avec un rictus.

_ Pourquoi à l'Orient ? J'ai préféré m'attarder sur la satire de l'Occident.

_ Votre élan démocratique revient à la charge.

_ Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas surpris.

_ Je ne voudrais pas faire de politique, mais en quoi comparez-vous la France à notre nation ?

_ Craindriez-vous les retombées ? Je compare l'existence d'un monarque et l'importance de la religion.

_ Louis le quatorzième est pourtant considéré comme l'un des plus grands rois français. La monarchie de droit divin n'est somme toute qu'un stratagème politique, fis-je remarquer.

_ Je ne le nie pas. Et loin de moi de m'imaginer étudier différents stratagèmes pour asservir un peuple. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier l'audace de certains.

_ Vous devriez donc écrire et ainsi révolter les jeunes filles de bonne famille pour les sauver d'un triste sort si implacablement imposé. Ironisai-je.

_ J'y penserai. Ou je ferai le tour du monde et empoisonnerai les épouses soumises.

_ Isabella ! » se scandalisa sa marraine. Ne dites pas de telles horreurs et laissons là la politique. Revenons-en plutôt au roman épistolaire.

_ Avec la crainte de me répéter… »

Elle fut interrompue par quatre coups sonnés à l'horloge et eut un sourire moqueur à mon égard. Elle se leva à l'instar de sa marraine et soupira ironiquement.

« Il faudra donc remettre cette conversation à notre prochaine leçon. Bien le bonjour, Mr Masen. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me lever ou de répondre et la laissai sortir sans un mot après un dernier regard à lady Esmée. Une fois la porte refermée, je soupirai et me tournai vers la fenêtre.

Avais-je seulement rêvé la fissure à son masque de froideur ?

**

* * *

ISABELLA SWAN

* * *

  
**

Le regard sombre, je levai les yeux vers le ciel menaçant ; mais l'air autour de nous semblait m'indiquer que les nuages gris ne déverseraient pas dans les prochaines heures leur eau sur nous. Le vent soufflait avec force, et, frissonnant, je refermai le col de mon long manteau noir sur mon cou.

Du coin de l'œil, je notai que ma marraine en faisait autant ; elle remarqua mon regard, et me sourit avec cette douceur à la fois tentante et écoeurante pour une personne qui faisait de sa solitude un fardeau et une fierté depuis plusieurs années.

Nous avancions, elle et moi, dans les rues d'une ville située à quelques miles de la demeure de mon père, Ellesmere Port. Située au bord de la mer, elle embaumait le poisson et mon cœur cognait lourdement dans ma poitrine, malmené par le bruit qui m'entourait et me mettait mal à l'aise.

Lady Esmée avait réussi à me faire quitter les murs froids pour venir marcher dans la ville avec elle, usant d'un pouvoir de persuasion devant lequel toute ma force et mon esprit sauvage s'étaient inclinés.

On ne pouvait dire non à Esmée de Randwick. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais finalement, il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Désireuse d'oublier les rires gras des marins revenant au port pour échapper aux prochaines averses redoutées, les conversations futiles des femmes venues les admirer et se faire admirer d'eux, et les cris des enfants courant entre les caisses de poisson, je me concentrai sur le bruit de mes pas sur les pavés glacés. Le martèlement de leur rapide cadence se répercutait dans mon crâne et déjà je sentais le malaise retourner mes entrailles et embrumer mon esprit. La mâchoire contractée, j'avançais, le manteau serré fermement contre moi et le menton relevé mais le regard aveugle aux personnes qui vivaient autour. Je ne voulais pas les voir, et les sentir autour de moi me faisait paniquer.

J'entendis deux voix familières à mes côtés ; lady Esmée et mon précepteur, qui avait tenu à nous accompagner. Lui lançant un bref regard, je le remarquai s'éloigner de nous. Je levai le regard vers ma marraine et elle me sourit.

« Que diriez-vous de nous rendre chez ce modiste ? Il est réputé pour être le plus agréable de la région, et d'un bon goût indiscutable. »

Mon regard s'assombrit alors que mon cœur frémissait.

Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas pénétrer chez ce modiste, ni chez aucune couturière que Lady Esmée avait voulu me faire rencontrer au cours de notre après-midi dans la ville.

Le bruit assourdissant de la ville me monta aux oreilles - les chevaux frappant les pavés de leurs sabots, les cris des hommes, les jacassements des femmes, le son d'une lourde malle que l'on laisse tomber au sol, la voix inquiète de ma marraine -, et mon regard s'obscurcit.

Je ne pus soudain plus respirer, et, au bord de l'évanouissement, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis dans les dédales des rues de cette ville que je ne connaissais pas - que j'avais connue pour m'y être rendue avec ma mère du temps où la santé la faisait rayonner -, qui s'était modifiée en quatre ans, et qui me faisait manquer d'air.

Une ruelle sombre s'ouvrit à mes yeux, et je m'y engouffrai, avec la sensation de pouvoir y échapper à cette sensation d'étouffement.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je commençais à m'effriter ; cette vie, je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Elle me devenait trop…

Un souffle interrompit mes pensées, et je sursautai, me retournant vers la pénombre.

Un homme en sortit lentement, le visage baissé.

**oOo**

Je fis un pas en arrière, le cœur manquant un battement.

« Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Pardonnez-moi. »

Sa voix aux douces intonations graves eut un effet apaisant sur moi, et, quoiqu'encore un peu méfiante, je me détendis imperceptiblement.

Il releva la tête, et je frémis en croisant ses yeux.

D'une étrange couleur pourpre aux reflets plutôt sombres.

Peu désireuse de m'attarder dans ce regard qui ne m'inspirait pas la confiance, je commençai à détailler plus avant le quidam ; il portait des cheveux blonds assez longs, ondulés, autour d'un visage comme sculpté dans du marbre ; un visage parfait, à la peau diaphane, qui ne manqua pas de m'évoquer des sculptures grecques représentant l'Apollon. Il me faisait penser, quelque part, à mon précepteur, réalisai-je. Il était de grande taille, fin mais vigoureux ; je notai ses mains aux doigts parfaits. Je l'aurais pourtant vu travailler au port ou dans les champs, étrangement ; mais cet homme devait être un noble.

Il était magnifique. Assurément.

Il ne s'avançait pas vers moi, et je lui adressai un sourire un peu crispé.

« Je vous en prie. Votre présence m'a simplement surprise. »

Il inclina la tête respectueusement, comme pour me saluer.

« Seriez-vous perdue ? Une jeune femme aussi jolie que vous ne devrait point se déplacer seule dans ce coin. Sans vouloir offenser ses habitants, ce quartier n'est pas le plus sûr de la ville. »

Mon regard s'égara. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à m'étendre sur les raisons qui me poussaient à être là, seule, en cette fin d'après-midi.

« J'ai dû m'égarer en effet. »

Il fit un pas vers moi, et je redressai la tête vers lui.

« Vous me paraissiez… mal à l'aise… je veux dire… avant même que je ne vous indique ma présence. » commença-t-il.

Il se recula d'un pas, avec un regard qui me parut inquiet.

« Je regrette. En aucun cas je n'ai à vous poser de questions personnelles. » se reprit-il.

Je secouai la tête, le cœur battant un peu plus fort.

« Non, je vous en prie, ce n'est rien… Je traverse en effet… Une période difficile. »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous vous sentez perdue.

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et dans son regard je pouvais voir briller une lueur étrange. Il y avait une certaine curiosité, et… une intensité que je me souvenais avoir perçue dans le regard de mon précepteur. À nouveau leur ressemblance d'une certaine manière me frappa.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit ; je me détendis au point de presque fermer les yeux. La présence de cet homme était rassurante et je me sentais comme dans du coton.

J'avais envie de me laisser aller. Je levai le visage vers celui de l'inconnu, qui était proche de moi ; si proche que j'aurais dû ressentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Je ne la ressentais pas ; peut-être était-ce parce que la distance qui nous séparait n'était pas si réduite que mes yeux désiraient me le faire croire. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise.

« Vous promenez-vous seule où quelqu'un vous accompagne-t-il ?

- Je suppose que j'ai semé mes accompagnateurs.

- Leur présence vous incommodait-elle ?

- … Oui. Sans vouloir les offenser.

- Sans doute désireriez-vous rentrer dans votre famille.

- … Je n'ai plus réellement de famille, à vrai dire. »

Il me lança un regard critique et surpris.

« Vous n'êtes pas, sauf votre respect, habillée comme pupille d'un couvent, et vous me semblez bien jeune pour être indépendante. Aucun anneau ne tend à signifier que vous êtes épouse. Qui donc s'occupe de vous si vous êtes orpheline ?

- Mon père est encore en vie, mais nous sommes… en froid. »

Je me renfermai un peu. Mais la présence de cet homme étrange me rassurait d'une manière déroutante.

« Aucun ami ?

- Un seul, que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. »

L'homme blond me dévisagea quelques instants, et une lueur éclaira brièvement ses yeux sombres.

« Vous n'êtes pas à votre place dans le monde dans lequel vous évoluez. »

Je tressaillis.

« C'est exactement cela. » soufflai-je.

L'inconnu fit de nouveau un pas vers moi, et je dus incliner la tête en la levant plus encore pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa bouche se rapprochait de ma peau, et étrangement, si je m'en sentais troublée, la sensation n'était pas désagréable, et j'avais… envie que les lèvres purpines se posent enfin sur mon cou, comme elles semblaient vouloir le faire.

Je sentis son souffle glacé contre ma peau et je frissonnai, alors qu'une nouvelle fois des images de mon précepteur m'envahissaient.

« Souhaiteriez-vous échapper à cette vie ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui causa en moi une série de frissons.

- Oui… » soufflai-je très bas.

Deux lèvres glacées se posèrent sur ma gorge, et j'oubliai la suite.

**

* * *

Alors ? Voilà un sacré retournement de situation, ne pensez-vous pas ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire par la suite ? Est-ce que quelqu'un interviendra avant qu'Isabella Swan soit vidée de son sang ? Si vous pensez que oui : qui ? Edward, Esmée ? Un être humain ?**

**Et, bien entendu… Qui est ce vampire aux yeux pourpres, et, à votre avis, à quel avenir est-il promis pour avoir osé s'approcher de Bella… ?**


End file.
